Remember your memory
by kirari01
Summary: Lorsqu'hitsugaya se met à faire d'étranges rêves, notre jeune capitaine se sent particulièrement étrange. Evidemment, Matsumoto s'en rend compte et va tout faire pour comprendre ce qui ne va pas chez son capitaine... chapitre 17 en ligne !
1. Chapter 1: il était une fois

**DISCLAMER:** _Bleach_ et tous ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de _Tite Kubo. _L'histoire qui va suivre n'est que le fruit de mon imagination et je m'autorise à la modifier quand bon me semble. Avant toute éventuelle traduction, merci de me contacter.

Chapitre 1: il était une fois: retour dans le passé

La lune… cet astre était si proche. Tellement proche de lui. Illuminée par le soleil, son reflet au dessus de l'eau est d'un blanc semblable à celui de ses cheveux.

Le capitaine de la dixième division s'est toujours senti bien lorsqu'il regardait la lune.

Matsumoto- Taaaaisho!!

Et voilà, on ne peut jamais être tranquille.

- Taisho! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici? Ça fait 3 heures que je vous cherche.

Hitsugaya- et bien tu m'as trouvé maintenant.

- dîtes taisho! Ça vous dirais de m'accompagner au…

- pas question!

- mais je n'ai même pas fini ma phrase.

- je la connais déjà.

- t'es pas drôle Toshirô!

- c'est hitsugaya taisho… et puis qu'est ce qui te prend de m'appeler par mon prénom?

- C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour vous taisho.

- je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me materne. Si tu as tant besoin de compagnie, va chercher abarai ou madarame, je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis de t'accompagner te souler.

- mais taisho…

- Matsumoto, tu veux bien me laisser maintenant!

- Vous êtes sur que ça va?

- je vais bien

- vous, j'en suis sûre, vous êtes amoureux!

- et toi, j'en suis sur, tu feras une belle dame de glace si tu n'es pas partie dans 5 secondes…

-Taisho…

-4, 3, 2…

Matsumoto disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

De quoi je me mêle franchement. Et voilà! Toute l'atmosphère paisible s'est envolée dès l'arrivée de cette enquiquineuse. Amoureux? Lui? Non mais et puis quoi encore. La seule personne qu'il aimait devait être son zampakutô, vu qu'il était aussi froid que lui.

Evidemment, il y a aussi Hinamori, sa sœur de lait. Mais avec elle, c'est plus un amour fraternel qu'autre chose.

De retour dans sa solide solitude, hitsugaya replongea ses yeux océans dans le blanc lunaire qui l'illuminait. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

_- Akio, sèche tes larmes mon chéri. Dit une douce voix à son oreille._

_- Aki-nii-san! Veux' Bisous!_

Hitsugaya rouvrit les yeux avec une telle violence qu'il eu mal à la tête. Ces voix, ces visages flous… et cette audace d'être aussi familier avec lui: qui sont ces deux femmes? Qui est cette fillette?

L'obsession l'avait pris depuis 3 semaines déjà. Des souvenirs, presque des cauchemars pour lui, tant il souriait à chaque fois que ces visages apparaissaient. Et cette obsession le rendait encore plus froid et distant que d'habitude, et évidemment, matsumoto s'en était rendu compte et cherchait à savoir se qui le travaillait.

Il le sentait, les problèmes n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, surtout qu'il s'obstinait à dire «je vais bien» et, il ne sait pas trop comment l'expliquer, mais chez sa vice-capitaine, «je vais bien» percute dans son cerveau et se transforme en «je vais mal».

Matsumoto avait toujours veillé sur lui comme une grande sœur le ferait avec son petit frère. C'était très gentil de sa part, mais, le seul problème, c'est qu'il avait horreur de ça.

Et depuis qu'il s'était rencontré, elle s'était jetée sur lui et ne l'avait plus lâché.

FLASH BACK

Ukitake se présente à l'école des shinigamis accompagné d'un enfant aux cheveux blancs, ce qui ne me manque pas d'attiré toute l'attention sur eux.

- ne soit pas gêné toshirô. Je suis capitaine donc quand je me présente, j'attire les regards.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit vous qu'ils regardent

Tous les regards sont en effet tournés vers le «petit» garçon.

- Tu crois que c'est le fils d'Ukitake taisho? dit bas une shinigamis.

-non, non, ne dit pas ça! Tu vas me briser le cœur!!

Ukitake se dirigea vers une salle et y entra. Le cours qui s'y déroulait ressemblait plus à une grande leçon de divertissement qu'à un cours théorique de sort d'emprisonnement. Cependant, l'entrée du capitaine eu pour effet de ramener le silence immédiatement.

- Je vois qu'au moins un capitaine arrive à faire revenir le calme dans cette salle, soupira le prof. Ukitake taisho, quel plaisir et quel honneur de vous voir ici.

- Je suis chargé de vous amener un nouvel élève.

-trois mois après la rentrée?

- il est vraiment très doué. C'est pour cela que le commandant a décidé de lui accorder une dérogation.

Au fond de la salle, un garçon aux cheveux rouges s'agite un peu.

-encore un fils à papa. Même pas cap' de commencer en même temps que tout le monde.

-Renji! Arrête, tu ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble. Lança kira

- et puis moi je suis sûre qu'il sera très gentil. Murmura hinamori

- mais pourquoi je traine avec vous deux?!

-ABARAI! VOUS AVEZ UNE REMARQUE A FAIRE? cria le professeur

- Zut grillé. Je disais juste que je serais ravi que le nouveau s'installe à coté de moi.

-Comme c'est attentionné de votre part, dit ukitake, mais je préfère le laisser s'installer où il le souhaite. Viens, rentre, n'ai pas peur.

-… qui vous a dit que j'ai peur? Lança hitsugaya en entrant dans la salle de classe.

Il avait beau faire le fier, au fond de lui-même, hitsugaya était terrorisé. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas que ça se voit, déjà qu'il n'avait que 10 ans, manquerait plus qu'il se mette à trembler comme un bébé. Il sentait tous les yeux des shinigamis sur lui, leur regard interrogateur, leur murmure.

-mais c'est un gamin! Murmura renji à kira.

- c'est peut être le fils d'ukitake.

-Non! Je le connais! dit hinamori un large sourire aux lèvres.

-QUOI?! s'écrièrent Renji et Kira

-YOUHOU!! SHIRO-CHAN!!

Hitsugaya crut s'évanouir premièrement puis vira au rouge.

-heu… tu la connais toshirô? demanda ukitake

-oui… malheureusement.

-Mademoiselle hinamori, je vous prierai de bien vouloir garder votre calme, dit le prof

-Oups, désolé.

-quelle chance! Il fallait que sur toutes les classes, je tombe justement sur celle de Momo. Je ne pourrais pas changer de classe?

-Désolé mais c'est la seule classe qui est à peu près à ton niveau. Tu as de la chance, au moins tu ne seras pas seul les premiers jours.

- tu parles d'une chance, soupira hitsugaya en se dirigeant vers une place vide devant lui.

A l'heure du repas, hitsugaya se mit à part sous un arbre pour déjeuner, voulant être seul. Manque de pot pour lui, kira, renji et hinamori s'installèrent avec lui.

- alors comment ça va «shiro-chan»! dit renji en riant

- je m'appelle toshirô hitsugaya… et non shiro-chan, hein hinamori, tu te souviens?

-c'est vrai, je t'ai promis de t'appeler par ton nom complet le jour où tu rentrerais à l'école des shinigamis. Mais au fait? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

- ça ne te regarde pas.

-Wa! Mais c'est qu'il est froid le petit shiro-chan!

- je ne suis pas petit! Je grandis lentement, c'est tout! Rouspéta hitsugaya

- je crois que tu l'as vexé renji.

-allons, ce n'est pas grave kira, il le taquinait seulement. Il ne va pas se fâcher pour ça, n'est ce pas shiro-chan?!

-hinamori!

-pardon. Toshirô-chan. Je peux t'appeler comme ça non… ou plutôt hitsugaya-kun? Lequel tu préfères?

Hitsugaya avait déjà mal à la tête. Et dire qu'il allait devoir se farcir ces trois là pendant toute sa scolarité.

-Ca alors! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici toi? Lança une voix féminine qui fit sursauter les quatre élèves.

Hitsugaya se retourna et vit une jeune shinigami aux longs cheveux roux et à la poitrine plutôt imposante penchée vers lui.

-bonjour rangiku-san! Tu vas bien? dit hinamori

- toujours prête pour une tournée! Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question mon petit chou! Tu fais quoi ici?

Kira, hinamori, renji et rangiku sentirent un vent froid les traverser un court moment.

- POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS, JE M'APPELLE HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO ET JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT!!

-calme toi shi… je veux dire hitsugaya-kun!

-ha ah ah! T'a pas changé toshirô! Toujours aussi froid! Enfin bon, je suis contente de voir que tu as suivi mon conseil!

-vous vous connaissait tous les deux? S'interrogea hinamori, surprise

-mais bien sûr! s'exclama matsumoto! Ce charmant petit… heu… grand garçon m'a aidé à me sortir d'une situation périlleuse.

-c'est vrai shiro-chan?

-pas vraiment… et ne m'appelle pas shiro-chan!

- et il est modeste en plus. Mais faut pas le cacher toshirô! Je te suis redevable pour ça et donc je continuerai à te rendre visite, surtout maintenant que tu es un shinigami aussi!

-pas la peine. Tu ne feras que me déranger.

-mais si j'insiste. A partir de maintenant, toi et moi on sera encore plus proche qu'avant, termina matsumoto en sautant sur hitsugaya pour l'embrasser.

-Matsumoto, arrête! dit hitsugaya en se débattant.

-3ème siège matsumoto! Où êtes-vous? Votre cours est censé avoir commencé depuis une heure!

-houlà! J'ai intérêt à filer avant qu'il ne me trouve. A plus tard… shiro-chan!

-MATSUMOTO!!

Matsumoto partit à une vitesse extraordinaire, laissant un sentiment étrange chez nos quatre shinigamis.

-dit moi toshirô, commença renji, qu'est ce que tu as fait pour rangiku pour qu'elle se colle autant à toi.

-ça ne te regarde pas.

-Allez dit le shiro-chan!

Hitsugaya soupira et leur expliqua qu'il y avait environ un an, il avait aidé matsumoto à se tirer d'une situation assez embarrassante sans vraiment le vouloir. Alors qu'il se promenait, elle l'avait prise dans ses bras sans crier gare et avait prétexté à deux types qui lui courait après que s'était son petit frère et que si elle avait «pioché dans le magasin d'alcool», c'était pour lui permettre de découvrir les joies de l'alcool. Chose étrange, les deux shinigamis l'ont crut et la laissèrent tranquille. Plus étonnée qu'hitsugaya, Matsumoto se mit en tête que ce «petit» avait une bonne étoile qui le protégeait et qui l'avait protégé elle aussi par la même occasion, l'évitant ainsi de gros problème et un possible renvoi de sa division qu'elle venait tout juste d'intégrer. Elle avait donc décidé qu'elle lui serait redevable.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais d'autres amis que moi, shiro-chan! dit hinamori, un peu surprise

-ce n'est pas une amie.

Un autre shinigami s'approcha d'eux.

-Salut hinamori-chan.

-Ah… Fujiko-san. Bonjour, ça va? répondit hinamori avec très peu d'enthousiasme.

-j'ai deux places pour aller voir un film samedi. Je passe te chercher à 3heures.

-c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller au ciné…

-ce n'était pas une proposition mais une information.

-mais je n'ai pas envie…

-tu ne sembles pas bien comprendre. Tu n'as pas le choix, dit le shinigami en s'approchant d'hinamori.

Alors que Renji et Kira s'apprêtaient à intervenir, la main d'hitsugaya s'interposa entre Fujiko et Hinamori.

-Et moi je pense que tu n'as pas saisi, dit hitsugaya. Elle t'a dit non, alors, laisse la tranquille.

-Ecoute morveux, je ne sais pas qui tu es mais t'as intérêt à te mêler de tes oignons.

-Shiro-chan…

-Hinamori ne veut pas sortir avec toi, alors laisse tomber.

Fujiko commença a dégainé son sabre.

-A ta place, fit hitsugaya, je ne ferais pas ça.

-c'est un petit garnement comme toi, sans épée en plus, qui compte me dire ce que je dois faire ou non?!

Hitsugaya se leva, et après quelques petits enchainements d'arts martiaux sous les yeux étonnés de renji et kira, adjugea une correction à Fujiko.

-1: mon nom c'est hitsugaya toshirô. 2: Si tu tiens à rester en un morceau, je te conseille de laisser hinamori tranquille 3: si jamais je te vois encore l'embêter…

Hitsugaya lui jeta un regard qui glaça Fujiko sur place.

-… alors, continua hitsugaya, je ne répondrai plus de mes actes.

Fujiko partit sans demander son reste. Kira et renji étaient encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

-tu devrais te méfier plus hinamori, dit hitsugaya en s'appuyant contre l'arbre.

-t'es trop fort Toshirô. Tu es sur que tu n'as que 10 ans? s'exclama kira.

-tu as de la chance hinamori. Ton petit ami est un dur, ajouta renji.

- renji!! s'écria hinamori toute rouge. Shiro-chan n'est pas mon petit ami!

-encore heureux, ajouta hitsugaya.

- Dans tous les cas… Merci, hitsugaya-kun.

Hitsugaya esquissa un rapide sourire avant de s'éloigner du trio.

-Où… où vas-tu comme ça shiro-chan? Cria hinamori alors qu'il était déjà assez loin.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires… et c'est hitsugaya!!

Environ 18 mois plus tard.

-Vous avez entendu, il parait qu'aujourd'hui nous allons avoir la visite du commandant! C'est une bonne opportunité pour se faire remarquer, qu'en penses-tu renji? Renji, tu m'écoutes?

-hein? Désolé kira. Qu'est ce que tu disais?

- mais c'est quoi son problème à Renji? Ça fait presqu'une semaine qu'il est comme ça. Demanda kira à hinamori.

- c'est à cause de rukia-san. Tu sais, comme elle a été adoptée par la famille kuchiki, ils peuvent plus se voir. Il doit se sentir seul. Dit moi shiro-chan, si ça avait été moi, est-ce que tu t'y serais opposé?

-pourquoi faire? Au moins j'aurais été débarrassé de toi… et c'est hitsugaya toshirô mon nom.

-un peu de silence. L'heure est venu pour certain d'entre vous d'intégrer l'une des 13 divisions. Le commandant va vous indiquez dans quelle division vous êtes assignez et étant donné qu'il y a eu des remaniements, certains auront de belles surprises, conclut le professeur.

-fait que je sois dans la division d'Aizen-taisho, faite que je sois dans la division d'Aizen-taisho, priait hinamori.

-franchement, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves de si génial à Aizen Sosuke, objecta hitsugaya.

-ne cherche pas à comprendre toshirô, répondit kira, elle est en total admiration devant lui depuis le jour où il l'a sauvé d'un Giant hollow. Et toi, dans quelle division souhaiterais tu être?

-je m'en fiche totalement.

Le capitaine fit son entré dans la salle où étaient rassemblés tous les shinigamis de l'école. Après un discours long et ennuyeux, il se décida a annoncé les affectations dans l'ordre des divisions. Hinamori, renji et kira étaient déjà tous intégrés, et il ne restait plus que hitsugaya. Une rumeur circulait sur le petit prodige, disant que son ascension rapide le permettrait d'avoir un poste dans la division du commandant, un honneur, surtout, pour un enfant de 10 ans.

-passons à la dixième division. Cette division est assez particulaire car elle n'a pas encore de capitaine. Je vais donc appeler les shinigamis qui rejoignent cette division.

Après à peu près 30 appels, le capitaine de la première division fit une pose.

-j'appelle désormais, Hitsugaya Toshirô.

Hitsugaya se leva et s'approcha du capitaine.

-Hitsugaya Toshirô, trois de mes capitaines m'ont rapporté vous avoir vu utilisé avec talent votre zampakutô. Quel est son nom?

-Hyorinmaru, le dragon de glace.

- Les rapports indiquent que vous l'avez maîtrisé en très peu de temps, bien qu'il s'agisse du plus puissant des zampakutô de glace.

-waouh, il est si fort que ça le petit? Chuchota un shinigami.

-fait gaffe à ce qu'il ne t'entende pas, il pourrait te congeler sur place. Je sais ce que je dis, je me suis entrainé et battu avec lui, il est très fort, répondit un second shinigami.

-shiro-chan…

-Hitsugaya toshirô, continua le commandant, après concertation avec les autres capitaines, la chambre 46 a décidé de vous confier le commandant de la dixième division.

-hein? s'exclama tous ceux qui avaient été sélectionné pour être dans cette division.

-Ce minus va être notre capitaine? Murmura une shinigami.  
-Moi je lui trouve un air séduisant avec son petit côté rebelle, dit une autre shinigami.

-Et ben, si on m'avait dit que toshirô serait mieux gradé que moi, dit renji. De toute façon, je m'en fiche un peu.

-Bravo Shiro-ch… hitsugaya-kun! s'écria hinamori en lui sautant déçu.

- vice capitaine hinamori, commença le commandant, voulez vous bien retourner à votre place.

- heu… à vos ordre commandant!

-mais attend! Je croyais qu'il fallait maitriser le bankai pour être capitaine, demanda kira à renji.

-Concernant votre bankai, dit le commandant, ne vous en fait pas. Il est normal que vous ne puissiez pas encore bien le maitriser compte tenu de votre jeune âge. Avec le temps, vous le maitriserez de mieux en mieux.

-voila la réponse à ta question kira, répondit renji en ricanant un peu en voyant la mine dépitée de kira.

Hitsugaya dans tout cela n'avait encore pas dit un mot. Au départ, il ne voulait même pas être shinigami, et voila que maintenant il se retrouve capitaine. Enfin bon. On ne va pas se plaindre.

- Laissez-moi-vous présenter votre vice-capitaine, poursuivi le commandant. Vice-capitaine Matsumoto, veillez vous avancez.

- Oui, commandant.

-je vous présente rangiku matsumoto, à partir d'aujourd'hui elle est votre vice-capitaine.

Hitsugaya pâlit un petit peu. Il connaissait assez matsumoto pour savoir qu'elle était très paresseuse. Mais elle se battait plutôt bien.

-c'est un honneur d'être sous vos ordres… Hitsugaya taisho!

Hitsugaya taisho! Hitsugaya taisho! Ce que ça sonnait bien à l'oreille du jeune capitaine.

-Merci de votre confiance, commandant! répondit le tout récent capitaine en récupérant son nouvel insigne.

Bien entendu, Hitsugaya eu beaucoup de mal à s'imposer comme capitaine dans sa division. Les autres shinigamis avaient beaucoup de mal à accepter qu'un enfant plus jeune qu'eux d'au moins une centaine d'année les commande, surtout que sa froideur naturel ne faisait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche. Mais Matsumoto su le faire accepter, et petit à petit, hitsugaya finit par être respecté de tout le monde en tant que capitaine… ou presque.

-Hitsugaya-kun! Comment tu vas?

-Hinamori, pour la 4387ème fois, c'est hitsugaya-**Taicho**, maintenant.

-Allons Taicho! Ce n'est pas grave, vous avez grandi ensemble.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires-toi. Tu n'as pas des rapports à rédiger au fait?... Matsumoto?

-Rangiku-san? Elle est passée où?

-Quand il s'agit de se mêler de se qui ne la regarde pas et fuir le travail, elle est plus rapide que son ombre celle la, soupira hitsugaya.

FIN DU FLASH BACK!!

En fait les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé depuis leur première rencontre. Matsumoto est la même, et il faut qu'il trouve un moyen de stopper ses visions inopinées avant qu'elle ne vienne mettre son nez dedans.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 2: la vie passe

Chapitre 2: La vie passe…

_-Akio, vient, je dois te présenter quelqu'un._

_Le petit garçon d'à peine quatre ans s'approcha timidement de sa mère, sa tétine dans la bouche. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le mit à hauteur d'un berceau blanc._

_-Voici ta petite sœur mon chéri. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu va devoir t'occuper d'elle, la protéger.  
Le chérubin regarda le bébé avec un large sourire. Il la trouvait très belle, et au fond de li, s'était promis de faire en sorte que jamais rien n'altère la quiétude de son visage._

_-Comment bébé s'appelle maman?_

_-elle s'appelle…_

Un bruit sourd fit sortir hitsugaya de son sommeil. Une certaine agitation régnait dans san division. Inquiet, le jeune capitaine enfila son uniforme, empoigna Hyorinmaru et se précipita hors de sa chambre. Se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers son bureau, il y trouva un tel désordre qu'il en resta sans voix.

-Mais… qu'est ce qui se passe ici? demanda t-il avec irritation

La résonance de sa voix installa un calme, puis de nouveau le brouhaha reprit, cette fois ci accompagné d'un attroupement autour de lui.

-Taicho vous allez bien? dit un shinigami

-dieu merci vous êtes sain et sauf!

Hitsugaya ne comprenait rien à ce que ses hommes lui racontaient. Soudain, une lueur lui traversa l'esprit: cette pagaille, c'était signé…

-taisho!! s'écria matsumoto! Taisho, vous êtes entier!

-matsumoto, tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est ce bazar?

- mais je pensais que vous aviez disparu!

-disparu?! répéta hitsugaya, plein d'étonnement.

-oui! Il est une heure de l'après midi et ce n'est que maintenant que vous apparaissez. En ne vous trouvant pas ici en arrivant ce matin, j'ai paniqué, dit matsumoto en un seul souffle.

-tu croyais que j'avais disparu…

-c'est que… vous êtes tellement étrange actuellement. Je me suis dis que peut être vous vous étiez fait attaquer.

-Et donc, continua hitsugaya, tu as retourné toute la division parce que tu pensais que j'avais disparu.

- C'est normal taisho, vous être toujours dans votre bureau à 8heures pétante chaque matin et ce depuis une centaine d'année. Alors vous pensez, arrivée ici à 10heures ici et ne pas vous voir…

-…

-heu… taisho, vous dites rien?

-MATSUMOTO!!

Hitsugaya cria avec une telle force que cela raisonna jusqu'à la 11ème division.

-dit moi matsumoto, reprit il avec un peu de calme, est ce que ça t'a traversé l'esprit que je pourrais, par pur hasard, être tout simplement chez moi?

-si mais vous ne répondiez pas à mes appels.

Hitsugaya soupira et partit s'installer à sont bureau.

-taisho, je suis vraiment désolée de tout ça, vraiment. M'ais c'est que je m'inquiète tellement pour vous. Vous êtes si pale dernièrement.

Hitsugaya regarda sa vice-capitaine. C'est vrai que derrière les apparences, derrière cette mine toujours enjouée et de bonne humeur, se cache une grande peine, une incompréhension envers un ami d'enfance. Tout le contraire d'hinamori. Pendant que sa «sœur» se laissait mourir, matsumoto tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser atteindre par la tristesse. L'espace d'une seconde, il reconnut dans le regard de matsumoto cette détresse caractéristique qu'il y avait aussi dans ceux d'hinamori.  
-Rangiku, _dit hitsugaya les yeux fermés_, je n'arrête pas de te le dire, je vais bien. Alors arrête de me couver comme ça.

Matsumoto sourit en entendant son capitaine l'appeler par son prénom. Il ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis qu'il avait été promu capitaine. Elle se sentit un peu rassurer.

-Bon. Comme tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, _reprit hitsugaya_, va porter ces documents au capitaine kuchiki.

-A vos ordres taisho!

-… et ne traine pas en chemin!!

Hitsugaya se retrouva de nouveau seul. Il se sentait fatigué. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, c'est pour cela d'ailleurs que sa division était tout le temps en mission. Il débordait d'énergie. Mais là, depuis deux ou trois semaine, il se sentait fatiguer, très fatigué.

_-Oniiii-san!!_

_Une petite fille aux cheveux noir ébène court vers son grand frère qui vient tout juste de rentrer de l'école._

_-tu vas bien nee-san?_

_-tu viens jouer avec moi! dit oui, dit oui, dit oui!!_

_-chérie, laisse au moins le temps à ton frère le temps de se changer. Bienvenu à la maison, Akio!_

_-Okaasan ! dit le petit garçon en enlaçant tendrement sa mère !_

_-ta journée s'est elle bien passée ?_

_-oui, j'ai été choisi pour jouer le premier rôle dans la pièce de théâtre!_

_-mais c'est super ça mon poussin! C'est une journée exceptionnelle! Termina sa mère en l'embrassant sur le front._

_-tu as raison maman! Mais ce qui la rend encore plus exceptionnelle c'est de pouvoir la terminer avec toi et Keiko!_

-Toshirô!! Toshirô!!

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, une voix fit sortir le capitaine de son sommeil.

-Toshirô! Hey mon gars, qu'est ce que tu as?

Hitsugaya leva les yeux et vit Ichigo devant lui.

-Kurosaki!! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-Ben, Rangiku-san m'a envoyé un signal me disant que tu avais disparu alors je suis venu voir ce qui se passait réellement ici à la soul society.

-rentre chez toi!

-toujours aussi aimable toshirô. C'est quand même pour toi que je suis venu.

-c'est hitsugaya taisho. Et comme tu le vois, je n'ai pas disparu alors retourne chez toi, avant de nous attiré encore des ennuis.

- hein! Comment oses-tu dire ça! À chaque fois que je suis venu ici c'est tout de même moi qui vous ai sorti du pétrin!

-oui, mais avant que tu n'apparaisses, la soul society se portait très bien. Tu es un élément de catastrophe.

-Bon, d'accord je me casse. Aidez quelqu'un et c'est comme ça qu'on vous remercie. Quand je pense que j'ai laissé un super film pour rien. Bon, A plus Toshirô!

-C'EST HITSUGAYA TAISHO!!

La venue d'Ichigo dans le bureau d'hitsugaya réussit à le mettre en rogne. Sa colère envers matsumoto s'était légèrement atténué, mais là, elle était repartit de plus bel. En plus il avait encore fait un de ses rêves étranges. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Il se décida à se mettre à ses rapports, histoire de s'occuper. Mais à peine 10 minutes plus tard, on frappa à sa porte.  
- Quoi encore? répondit t-il sans même daigner lever les yeux.

-De mauvaise humeur toshirô?

-… Ukitake taisho! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?

-je suis venu voir si les rumeurs de la soul society étaient fondées.

-si vous parlez de ma disparition, je vous rassure, j'ai juste eu une panne d'oreiller.

-Hum… ça arrive à tout le monde, même à quelqu'un plein d'énergie comme toi.

-Bien, expliquez ça à Matsumoto, qu'elle arrête de paniquer pour rien.  
-Elle prend soin de toi, c'est son travail après tout, ajouta ukitake en ricanant. Et concernant l'autre rumeur?

-l'autre rumeur? Quelle autre rumeur?

-celle selon laquelle le charmant et solitaire capitaine de la dixième division ne serait pas aussi solitaire que ça.  
- hein?

- et bien il se murmure qu'une charmante personne ait une part particulière dans votre cœur.

Hitsugaya cligna des yeux incrédules, se disant qu'il était encore entrain de rêver.

-alors? Continua ukitake, comment est-elle?

-je vais en faire de la pattée.

-voyons toshirô, il ne faut pas bruler les étapes.

- excusez-moi deux minutes ukitake taisho.

Hitsugaya sortit, se mit au balcon de son bureau, inspira un grand coup et cria de toute ses forces.  
-MATSUMOTO!!

De la sixième division, matsumoto qui était en compagnie de renji, entendit le cri de son capitaine.

-on dirait que toshirô n'est pas de bonne humeur, dit renji en riant.

- bof, il se calmera bientôt. Ca te dit qu'on aille faire un tour toi et moi?

-matsumoto, je suis en service, et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

-oui… mais on a le droit à une pause non?

-si le capitaine hitsugaya te laisse faire pour toi, avec moi le capitaine kuchiki n'est pas aussi gentil. Il serait bien capable de me découper avec senbozakura.

Un papillon noir fit son entrée dans la salle.

-information urgente. Tous les capitaines sont convoqués chez le commandant dans une heure pour une réunion de la plus haute importance.

-hé bien! Je pense que tu auras quartier libre cette après midi renji! Ajouta matsumoto avec un petit clin d'œil en tirant renji par la manche.

Du coté de la dixième division, hitsugaya avait à peu près retrouvé son calme.  
-allons allons hitsugaya taisho! Votre vice capitaine s'inquiète pour vous c'est tout.

-et bien qu'elle arrête!

-vous devriez aller prendre une douche avant la réunion pour vous calmer un peu, taisho. On se voit plus tard.

-oui c'est ça.

Ukitake partit, laissant hitsugaya seul.  
-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un vice capitaine comme matsumoto, soupira t-il.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Chapter 3: une mission périlleuse

Chapitre 3: Une mission périlleuse

Comme le message le demandait, tous les capitaines se préparent à se rendre chez le commandant en chef. Le message disait que la situation réclamait une attention toute particulière et délicate.

Hitsugaya avait mal au crane, non seulement à cause des bêtises de matsumoto, mais surtout à cause de tous ces rêves. En route pour la première division, il ressentit le besoin de s'arrêter à la quatrième division pour voir hinamori.

Comme toujours depuis la rébellion d'Aizen, hinamori était assise dans sa chambre, devant la fenêtre, l'air dans le vague, sans expression dans les yeux. Hitsugaya, comme toujours, s'appuya contre la porte et la regarda.

-Hinamori, pensa t-il, quand va tu te réveiller?!

-Hitsugaya-taisho?

Hitsugaya se retourna et vit Unohana un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Elle se porte de mieux en mieux. Mais il faut lui laisser du temps.

-Oui, je sais.

-Aujourd'hui non plus vous n'allez pas lui parler.

Hitsugaya regarda sa jeune amie avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer.

Les deux capitaines continuèrent ensemble jusqu'à la première division. Ils y réjouirent les autres capitaines déjà tous réunis.

Le commandant fit son entrée peu de temps après.

- Je vous ai réuni à propos d'une situation d'urgence. Afin de mieux protéger la soul society, une pierre spéciale nous a été fournie par le Roi. Vous n'êtes pas sans avoir remarqué que la situation dans laquelle Aizen Sosuke a laissé la soul society après sa rébellion est particulièrement délicate. Plus que jamais, toute notre attention est requise.

A chaque réunion de capitaine, c'était la même rengaine. Déjà qu'en temps normale hitsugaya avait du mal a gardé son calme en entendant le nom d'Aizen, là, c'était encore pire avec son mal de crâne. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer.

- J'ordonne à la dixième division d'escorter le kankyuu ishi jusqu'à ici… Hitsugaya-Taicho, vous m'écoutez?

Perdu dans ses pensées, hitsugaya n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase du commandant. Un petit coup du zampakutô de byakuya le fit revenir à la réalité.

-Hitsugaya taisho, je suis conscient que ces derniers temps votre division a été sollicité plus que d'ordinaire, mais cette mission requière plus d'attention que d'habitude.

-Je remplirais ma mission, dit hitsugaya en saluant le capitaine.

Quittant la réunion, hitsugaya rentra dans ses quartiers.

-Matsumoto? Cria t-il

- le vice-capitaine matsumoto s'est absenté, monsieur.

-Où est-elle?

Le jeune shinigami ne répondit pas.

-Où est-elle? Redemanda Hitsugaya avec insistance.

-c'est que… pardonnez moi Taicho, mais elle m'a ordonné de ne pas vous le dire.

-depuis quand les ordres d'un vice capitaine surclassent ceux du capitaine?

-elle est parti voir le vice capitaine abarai pour… affaire.

-pour affaire?!

Hitsugaya savait pertinemment ce que le shinigami entendait par «affaire».

-Je vais m'absenter. Dites au troisième siège de monter la garde.

-bien capitaine!

D'un pas assuré, hitsugaya se dirigea vers les quartiers du seiretei qu'il connaissait assez bien maintenant pour les avoir parcourut mainte fois à la recherche de sa vice-capitaine. Il entra dans une buvette, et comme prévu il tomba sur matsumoto, accompagné de renji.

- matsumoto, dit renji, je ne pense pas que se soit bien de boire en plein jour.

-tu préfères peut être remplir tes dossiers? répondit matsumoto, rouge pivoine

- non mais, comme mon capitaine n'est pas là…

-justement, il faut en profiter. Je trouve que tu deviens bien sage renji. Tu ne devrais pas te laisser intimider par byakuya.

-mais il ne m'intimide pas!

- quoi? Tu trembles comme une feuille dès qu'il dégaine son sabre. Prend exemple sur moi.

-…heu matsumoto…

-moi je n'ai pas peur de toshirô.

-… matsumoto…  
-je suis sure que je pourrais vaincre Hyorinmaru sans problème.

-ah oui? Je serais curieux de voir ça!

Matsumoto avala de travers et blanchit en entendant la voix d'hitsugaya derrière elle.

-Taicho!! La réunion est déjà finie?

-matsumoto, je ne t'avais demandé de ne pas trainer en chemin?

-si mais… c'est que… heu… renji m'a proposé et heu… je…

-ça va, pas la peine de chercher des excuses. On s'en va.

-quoi? C'est tout? Vous ne me criez même pas dessus?

-j'en ai vraiment pas la force et de toute façon ça ne servira à rien.

Matsumoto fut très étonné de la réaction de son capitaine et ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre. De retour à la division, Hitsugaya s'installa à son bureau et avala un comprimé d'aspirine.

-Vous êtes malade Taicho?

- occupe-toi de tes oignons. J'ai une mission pour toi.

-une mission du genre paperasse ou une mission du genre aller sur terre se battre?

-ni l'un ni l'autre. Je veux que tu prennes quelques hommes et que tu ailles récupérer le kankyuu ishi.

-le quoi?

-c'est une pierre qui servira à protéger la soul society. C'est très précieux, alors, prend-en soins.

- A vos ordres… heu… si c'est si précieux, pourquoi vous ne venez pas avec nous?

- J'ai quelque chose d'autre à faire.

- A oui quoi?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici? Dépêche-toi de partir.

Matsumoto partit donc en mission en compagnie de 4 autres shinigamis assez fort. De son côté, hitsugaya se rendit dans la quatrième division. Le capitaine Unohana l'attendait devant la chambre d'hinamori.

-je savais. Dit-elle. Je savais que vous reviendrez la voir aujourd'hui.

-intuition féminine je suppose, dit hitsugaya.

-vous êtes pâle, vous devriez dormir plus, hitsugaya Taicho.

Hitsugaya ne répondit rien.

-chassez toutes ces choses qui vous obsèdent, hitsugaya Taicho. Vous vous sentirez mieux ensuite. Voulez vous que je vous donne quelque chose pour vous aider?

-Ca ira Unohana Taicho. Ne vous fatiguez pas pour moi.

Comme toujours, Hitsugaya ne veut pas engendrer du travail chez les autres. Unohana sourit et tendit une petite enveloppe à hitsugaya.

-Tenez. Prenez quand même ceci avec vous. Allez-y maintenant, elle vous attend.

Unohana partit et hitsugaya poussa la porte de la chambre d'hinamori. Elle était toujours devant la fenêtre, le regard vite, comme 3 heures auparavant.

-Aizen- taisho…murmura telle.

La peine d'hitsugaya était grande de la voir dans un tel état. Mais il se fit violence pour aller voir son amie.

-bonjour, hinamori.

La jeune shinigami tourna nonchalamment la tête et l'espace d'un instant retrouva un regard clair. Mais rapidement, celui-ci redevint vide.

-comment tu vas aujourd'hui?

Pas un mot, pas un sourire, pas un regard.

-Le ciel est clair, comme tu l'aimais quand on était petit. Tu t'en souviens?

Hinamori regarda hitsugaya quelques secondes.

-Hitsugaya-kun…

-comment vas-tu hinamori?

-je vais mieux.

-Est-ce que tu es sorti récemment?

-… pourquoi faire hitsugaya-kun? Soupira hinamori, avant de retomber dans sa léthargie.

Hitsugaya allait ajouter une petite phrase histoire de la dérider lorsqu'un papillon noir rentra dans la chambre. La voix de matsumoto se fit alors entendre

-hitsugaya taisho! J'ai besoin de renfort. Nous avons été attaqués par un Gillian sur la route du retour. 3 des 4 shinigamis que j'ai emmené avec moi sont blessé. Et le Gillian est toujours là. Nous sommes dans la zone du 3ème district.

-Matsumoto, soupira hitsugaya, t'es vice-capitaine et tu ne peux pas battre un Gillian. Je dois y aller Hinamori.

La jeune fille était déjà retournée au plus profond de ses pensées lorsqu'hitsugaya partit en shunpô vers le 3ème district.

Sur place, matsumoto luttait contre le Gillian, libérant haineko autant que possible. Elle ne se battait pas entièrement, voulant éviter de casser la petite pierre bleue qu'on lui avait confiée. Elle était en très mauvaise posture lorsque son capitaine arriva.

-assied toi sur les cieux gelés, Hyorinmaru!!

-Taicho

-matsumoto, ça va? Où est le kankyuu ishi?

-ici Taicho. Merci de m'avoir débarrassé de ce Gillian.

-matsumoto, tu peux m'expliquer comment ça se fait que tu n'arrives pas à te débarrasser d'un simple Gillian?

-c'est que… heu… haineko est un peu paresseux actuellement et…

Avant qu'elle n'ait fit sa phrase, le ciel s'entrouvrit. Un arrancar apparut juste au dessus d'eux.

-et bien et bien. Je l'avais bien dit qu'un Gillian ne pourrait pas nous servir à grand-chose.  
-un arrancar? s'étonna Matsumoto

-qui es-tu toi, et comment oses tu venir ici, seul? Interrogea hitsugaya

- je me nomme Pablo, et à la demande d'Aizen-sama, je suis venu récupérer le kankyuu ishi.

- a la demande d'Aizen? Comment est-ce que…

-arrête de poser des questions.

L'arrancar attaqua hitsugaya qui eu juste le temps de dégainer Hyorinmaru à temps pour le contrer.

-Merde, il est fort, pensa hitsugaya. Matsumoto, cria hitsugaya, rentre et appelle du renfort.

-tout de suite taisho!

Matsumoto allait partir quand l'arrancar la stoppa.

-et tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça?

Hitsugaya libéra la chaine de son épée pour arrêter l'arrancar.

-ton adversaire ici, c'est moi.

-toi? Et qui es-tu pour être si prétentieux?

-capitaine de la dixième division, hitsugaya toshirô.  
-Ah! c'est toi le petit fouineur? Aizen-sama m'a dit de particulièrement me méfier de toi. Je vais donc me débarrasser de toi.

-ne pense pas que se sera aussi facile. Les choses ont changé depuis le départ d'Aizen. Tu tombes bien d'ailleurs, j'avais envie de me défouler. BANKAI!

-parfait, moi aussi je vais me transformer: envole-toi, Aigle royale!

L'arrancar dégagea un reiatsu d'une violence terrible qui fit trembler matsumoto pas loin de là.

-taisho! Je vous en pris, soyez prudent!

Hitsugaya lui ne se laissa pas intimider par son adversaire.

-tu es un bon capitaine, shinigami! Je croyais que tu t'enfuirais sans demandé ton reste.

-un capitaine ne qui jamais son poste. Attaque, daiguren Hyorinmaru!

- attend attend! Tu ne penses tout de même pas que ce machin peut m'arrêter!

L'arrancar arrêta péniblement mais surement le dragon d'hitsugaya.

-tss! Et c'est censé être ton attaque la plus forte. Pitoyable. A moi de m'amuser: Etale toi, chézar!

La libération De l'arrancar propulsa violemment hitsugaya contre un mur.

-et ça se dit capitaine. Allez, assez rigolez. Je vais t'achever maintenant. Étale-toi Ch…

-HAINEKO!

Une nuée de cendre s'abattit sur l'arrancar. Hitsugaya regarda vers Matsumoto qui était revenu sur ses pas.  
-Taisho!

-Matsumoto! Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Désolé mais je n'ai pas pu continuer mon chemin lorsque j'ai senti que Hyorinmaru baissait d'intensité!

- quand apprendras-tu à obéir à mes ordres!

Matsumoto se contenta de sourire à son capitaine. Elle l'aida à se dégager.  
-Matsumoto, retour à la division.

-Mais taisho…

-Obéit!

-…Oui, monsieur!

-ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Matsumoto n'était pas rassurée, mais elle faisait confiance à son capitaine et reprit sa route.

L'arrancar de son coté n'avait pas supporté l'arrivé de ces cendres sur lui.

-Sale petite peste tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

-Elle est énervante n'est ce pas? Mais tu vois, il y a une chose pire que ça chez matsumoto.

-…

-c'est ma vice capitaine. Et chacune de ses interventions m'ont permis de gagner mes combats… Et aujourd'hui ne fera pas exception.

-Je te trouve de plus en plus effronté toi.

-A tu déjà gouté au froid extrême?

- de quoi?

-non apparemment! Et bien, c'est le moment! Effondre-toi, Hyorinmaru.

Hitsugaya libéra une nuée de glace en poudre qui entoura l'arrancar puis l'étouffa petit à petit.

-qu'… qu'est ce que tu m'as fait, sale garnement.

-Tu viens de gouté à ma toute dernière attaque, tu seras mort dans peu de temps! Mais avant, dit moi ce qu'Aizen voulait faire avec cette pierre.

-tu n'as pas idée de l'étendu de ces pouvoirs… tu… le… découvriras bientôt.

L'arrancar se figea sur ces derniers mots, gelé par Hyorinmaru. Ces dernières paroles résonnèrent dans la tête d'hitsugaya pendant tous sont trajet de retour. Rentré dans sa division, comme toujours, il fut accueilli en véritable héros pas ses hommes. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de matsumoto et la trouva devant la pierre.

-Matsumoto, dit-il en rentrant

-taisho! Vous êtes rentré! Comment vous sentez vous?

-merci de ton aide tout à l'heure. C'est la pierre?

-oui, elle est mystérieuse. J'ai du mal à croire qu'une si petite pierre puisse sauvé la soul society.

-quoi qu'il en soit, demain je la rendrai au commandant en chef.

-oui, cela voudra mieux… taisho! Qu'est-il arrivé à Hyorinmaru, pourquoi sa lame est sombre.

-ah ça! Ma nouvelle attaque a l'avantage d'être utile, mais elle pousse Hyorinmaru dans ses profondes limites et après cela il lui faut un peu de temps pour se régénérer. Je ne la maitrise pas assez bien.

-mais elle vous a permis de vous débarrasser facilement d'un arrancar assez fort. Avec un peu d'entrainement, elle sera encore meilleure et Hyorinmaru sera encore plus fort qu'avant.

-au lieu de vanter Hyorinmaru inutilement, tu ferais mieux de mieux maitriser ton zampakutô. A demain.

Hitsugaya quitta la chambre de Matsumoto avec la pierre dans sa main, considérant qu'elle serait plus en sécurité avec lui qu'avec matsumoto. De retour dans ses appartements, Ils e mis directement au lit sans chercher à savoir quelle heure il était.

_-Akio, pourquoi es-tu si froid avec ta sœur?_

_-je ne suis pas froid! Je n'ai pas envie de la voir c'est tout.  
-mon poussin, je sais que se que tu traverses actuellement est difficile mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être distant avec tout le monde._

_-je ne suis pas ton poussin maman ! Je ne suis plus un bébé, et d'abord, je fais ce que je veux. J'en ai assez de votre pitié, de votre hypocrisie. Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas me dire la vérité !! ajouta le garçon larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi vous ne me dîtes pas que je vais mourir... Okaasan!_

_-Akio..._

De nouveau ces cauchemars! Hitsugaya se leva et prit un verre d'eau. La pleine lune. La nuit était donc tombée depuis. Il passait beaucoup trop de temps à dormir actuellement. Mais ces rêves, ces visages tout cela l'obsédait à tel point qu'il en était fatigué mentalement.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_NDLR_

Voila! j'ai finalement mis cette histoire sur . Elle est un peu longue, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. A bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4: une obsession dangereuse

Chapitre 4: une obsession dangereuse

Le lendemain matin, Toshirô se leva de très mauvaise humeur. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un le dérange ou lui casse les pieds. Mais hélas pour lui, les rumeurs lancées la veille par matsumoto ne s'était pas estompé et du coup il eut droit à de nombreuses visites toute la journée. Pour avoir la paix, il se réfugia chez lui et ne répondit à aucune visite.

-matsumoto, je te jure que tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Alors qu'il se lamentait sur son propre sort, Toshirô finit par s'endormir.

_-Akio chéri, comment tu vas aujourd'hui?_

_Le jeune garçon regarda sa mère les yeux embués avant de commencer à pleurer comme une madeleine. Sa mère alla s'asseoir près de lui sur son lit et commença à lui caresser doucement les cheveux._

_-Chut mon poussin! Ne pleure pas autant tu vas te faire encore plus de mal._

_Mais le petit garçon n'arrivait pas à se calmer et au contraire, ces larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. _

_Cacher derrière la porte, une petite fille brune observe la scène d'un air affligé sans pouvoir intervenir._

Matsumoto était partie à la recherche de son capitaine, vu qu'il était introuvable une fois de plus. Cette fois là, elle s'introduisit dans sa chambre et le trouva endormit au bord de sa fenêtre, assis sur une chaise. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir en le voyant ainsi.

-En fait, se dit-elle en souriant, il a beau faire le dure, il reste bel et bien un enfant au fond de lui.

-maman, chuchota hitsugaya dans son sommeil.

Une petite larme glissa sur la joue du capitaine. Matsumoto resta perplexe. Pourquoi son capitaine pleurait-il dans son sommeil? Elle sentit une sorte d'inquiétude remontée, comme lorsqu'elle sentait que Gin allait mal quand ils étaient petits et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.

-Taisho…

Elle allait lui passer la main sur le visage pour essuyer la larme qui roulait encore quand hitsugaya revint à lui. Ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot pendant trente secondes.

-Matsumoto, commença Hitsugaya, qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-heu… taisho, je vous cherchais et je ne vous trouvais pas alors, suivant les indications que vous m'avez donné hier je suis venu ici, et comme vous ne répondiez pas, je suis rentrée.

-Sort!

-hein?

-DEHORS!!

Matsumoto partit comme une flèche laissant son capitaine seul.

-On ne peut même pas être tranquille chez soi… tout de même. Je me demande pourquoi je fais ces rêves sans cesse.

Hitsugaya soupira. Malgré son petit somme, son mal de crane persistait. Il finit par capituler et décida d'aller de l'avant. Vu qu'il se posait énormément de questions, il n'avait qu'à trouver les réponses. Il quitta donc sa chambre, direction la douzième division. En route, il essaya de se faire le plus discret possible pour éviter les autres shinigamis.

-Toshirô-san!!

Hitsugaya leva les yeux et nota la présence d'Ukitake devant lui.

-Oh non pas lui, se dit-il.

Ukitake le regardait avec un sourire béat et lui tendit une sucette.

-Tiens, c'est pour te remonter le moral.

-mon moral va très bien, répondit hitsugaya en avançant sans prendre le bonbon.

-on m'a dit que tu t'es battu contre un arrancar hier. Pas trop de dégâts?

- mission de routine… Pourquoi vous me suivez? Vous n'avez pas mieux à faire?

-en fait pour tout te dire, j'étais en route pour la huitième division quand j'ai senti que tu essayais de dissimuler ton reiatsu. Alors je suis venu voir pourquoi tu tentais de te cacher.

-d'accord… maintenant que vous m'avez vu, vous pouvez reprendre votre route.

Hitsugaya utilisa un shunpô et s'éclipsa avant qu'Ukitake ne puisse dire ouf.

-Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué? S'interrogea Ukitake. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais Shunsui m'attend.

A la douzième division, Mayuri farfouille dans son laboratoire.

-Mayuri-sama?

-Quoi? Nemu, je croyais avoir dit que je ne voulais pas être déranger.

-Quelqu'un veut vous voir, mayuri-sama!

-S'il n'a pas un grade équivalent au mien, je n'ai pas de temps à lui accorder.

-justement mayuri-sama. Il s'agit du capitaine Hitsugaya, mayuri-sama.

-Hitsugaya? C'est bien la première fois.

Tout en râlant, Mayuri lâcha ses échantillons et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il y trouva effectivement hitsugaya assit tout sagement. Il faut dire qu'il était entouré de bocaux d'espèces de hollow qui lui donnait froid dans le dos.

-hitsugaya taisho! Je suis surpris de te voir dans ma division.

-j'ai besoin de ton aide mayuri.

-ah oui?

Toshirô commença à expliquer au douzième capitaine ses rêves incessants qui le travaillait depuis plus d'un mois et de tout ce qui lui revenait à l'esprit.

-alors, finit-il, pourrais-tu m'aider à décrypter cela.

-des rêves obsessionnels dis-tu? Dis moi, est ce que tu te souviens de ton arriver à la soul society?

-bien sûr que non! Quelle question!

-ah mon avis, tu dois avoir des bribes de souvenirs de ta vie sur terre qui resurgissent.

-vraiment? Donc c'est mon passé que je revis?

-c'est fascinant. J'avais entendu parler de certains shinigamis qui comme toi arrivaient à se souvenir de leur vie sur terre, mais c'est la première fois que j'en ai un devant moi. Se serait bien si je pouvais t'étudier, termina t-il en regardant du coin de l'œil hitsugaya avec un sourire espiègle.

-Heu…. Tiens il y a matsumoto qui me cherche. On se voit un autre jour d'accord? Merci pour ton aide mayuri, prononça rapidement toshirô avant de s'éclipser en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Il connaissait assez l'esprit tordu de mayuri pour savoir que s'il s'attardait trop chez lui il finirait en cobaye de premier ordre. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa division. Sur le chemin, un papillon messager vint à sa rencontre. La voix du commandant se fit entendre.

-hitsugaya taisho!

-commandantYamamoto! Fit hitsugaya en s'arrêtant

- où en est votre mission?

-quelle mission? se demanda le jeune capitaine.

-avez-vous récupérer le kankyuu ishi comme je vous l'avais ordonné?

-ah ça! s'écria t-il… heu je veux dire oui commandant! Elle est actuellement en lieu sûr dans ma division.

-et qu'attendez-vous pour me le rapporter?

-je comptais le faire aujourd'hui, mais j'ai eu… des contretemps.

-La nuit tombe et il ne serait pas prudent de vous balader avec un objet aussi précieux de nuit, surtout que vous avez déjà été attaqué une fois. J'attends que vous me la rameniez à la première heure demain matin.

-Oui monsieur!

-En attendant, faîtes bien attention, elle a des pouvoirs immenses. Terminé!

-vieux fou, murmura hitsugaya en regardant le papillon s'éloigner.

Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à sa division.

-Matsumoto! Lança t-il en entrant dans son bureau.

-Oui taisho, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour me rendre utile.

-Je voudrais que tu fasses des recherches sur l'arrancar qu'on a combattu hier.

-pardon?

-je ne pense pas qu'il était réellement sous les ordres d'Aizen. Sosuke est bien trop malin pour envoyer ouvertement et si grossièrement ses hommes à la soul society.

-bon… d'accord. Je m'y mets dès demain!

Hitsugaya lança un regard sombre à matsumoto.

-Je veux dire… je m'y mets tout de suite.

-Je suis chez moi, dit hitsugaya en sortant, au cas où tu me croirais encore disparu. A plus tard matsumoto.

Hitsugaya rejoignit ses appartements. La nuit était complètement tombée et le clair de lune illuminait sa chambre.

_-Akio!! Mon poussin! Je t'en prie, réveille toi!_

_La jeune femme pleurait en tenant son fils inerte dans ses bras. Ce dernier bougea légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Sa mère se calma un peu en voyant qu'il essayait de lui sourire._

_-Okaasan, lui dit il tout bas, ne pleure pas. C'est mieux comme ça._

_-ne dit pas ça Akio, on va te soigner et tu guériras._

_Akio se contenta de sourire et ferma les yeux. Cette fois là, sa mère sentit qu'il était réellement parti._

_-oh non mon chéri! Ne meurt pas! Reste avec moi! Finit-elle par dire en se remettant à pleurer._

Le téléphone de toshirô sonna, le faisant sortir de sa rêvasserie.

-Moshi moshi!

-taisho, je n'ai rien trouvé sur l'arrancar.

-tu as déjà fini tes recherches matsumoto?

-oui… mais je pourrais recommencer demain si vous voulez!

Hitsugaya soupira.

- MATSUMOTO! Ne m'appelle pas si tu n'as rien d'important à dire!

Hitsugaya raccrocha le téléphone et soupira de nouveau en secouant la tête. Il regarda la pierre «si précieuses» posée sur sa table de chevet. Il la prit et la scruta.

-je me demande vraiment quels sont ses pouvoirs… J'en ai marre de me poser autant de question! Je veux une explication à tout ça! S'énerva t-il.

Toshirô sentit sa tête tourner. Il lâcha la pierre et s'assied sur son lit avant de s'évanouir concrètement sur sa couchette.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. Chapter 5: okaeri nasai, hitsugayakun!

Chapitre 5: Okaeri nasai hitsugaya-kun!

_-Akio-chan! Tu viens jouer avec moi? Allez, viens, je vais te montrer ma nouvelle figure de gymnastique.  
-D'accord Yumiko! On fait la course jusqu'à chez toi! À 3 on y va. 1, 2 partez!!_

_-hey! Tricheur!! Tu vas voir si je t'attrape!!_

Hitsugaya se réveilla brusquement.

-encore ces souvenirs. Mais? Où suis-je? Qu'est ce que…

-tu es réveillé?

Hitsugaya tourna la tête vers sa droite et vit une petite fille aux cheveux noirs mais aux yeux bleus turquoise lui faire un très large sourire.

-tu te sens mieux, niisan?

-… niisan? T'es qui toi d'abord?

-ah, je vois que tu es enfin réveiller. Comment te sens-tu? demanda une jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Hitsugaya resta sans voix. Cette jeune femme ressemblait trait pour trait à la femme qu'il voyait dans ses rêves.

-suis-je bête! Continua t-elle. Peut-être que tu ne me comprends pas vraiment.

-heu… si, je vous comprends, répondit hitsugaya, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

-et bien tant mieux. Je vais te chercher des vêtements propres. Et puis tu dois avoir faim, ça fait plus de 12 heures que tu dors comme un Loire. Je t'ai préparé un repas bien chaud. Suit moi. Tu viens Keiko.

-Oui maman!

Hitsugaya se sentait un peu perdu et ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Il se souvenait seulement avoir dit «je veux une explication» en tenant le kankyuu ishi et après plus rien. Où était-il?

Suivant la maitresse de maison, hitsugaya découvrait le décor de la maison, parsemé de photos.

Un peu gêné au départ, il mangea volontiers le repas que lui servit la jeune femme, sous le regard amusé de la petite Keiko.  
-je m'appelle Yumi, et elle c'est Keiko, ma fille. Elle a 10 ans. Et toi? Quel est ton nom?

- hitsugaya toshirô.

-et d'où viens-tu, toshirô?

Hitsugaya ne savait pas trop comment répondre.

-tu n'es pas forcé de me répondre si tu te sens gêné. Est-ce que tu sais où sont tes parents?

-ils sont morts depuis bien longtemps déjà, répondit hitsugaya sans la moindre émotion.

-oh, mon pauvre petit!

-petit?… répéta hitsugaya un peu vexé.

Hitsugaya était assez intrigué par toutes les photos qu'il voyait.

-Excusez moi, demanda t-il, qui est le garçon sur ces photos?

-C'est mon fils, Akio. Il est mort il y a 3 ans.

-Ah…je suis désolé.  
-mais il ne faut pas. Akio était un enfant très protecteur avec ceux qu'il aimait. Il respirait la joie de vivre jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe malade. Il est alors devenu froid et distant. Mais je sais qu'au fond de lui, il était tout tendre.

Akio? C'était le nom qu'il avait dans tous ses rêves. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait un lien avec ses rêves obsessionnels?

Hitsugaya se senti ému, et en même temps si proche de ces deux femmes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il laissa s'installer un sourire sur son visage.

-J'ai une idée. Puisque tes parents sont morts, ça te dirait de t'installer ici, le temps de te remettre, bien sûr.

-oh oui, reste, reste! J'aurai un autre frère.

-merci beaucoup.

-Madame Tsumetai, vous êtes là?

La voix qui se fit entendre interpela hitsugaya. Elle était semblable à celle d'hinamori, mais en un peu plus jeune.

-Madame Tsumetai?

-Yumiko! Bonjour! Comment vas-tu?

- Je vais bien merci. Je suis venu vous rapportez votre plate…

Yumiko s'arrêta en voyant hitsugaya assis à la table de la cuisine.

-ça alors! Akio? Mais, ce n'est pas possible! Tu es mort!

-non Yumiko, ce n'est pas Akio, dit Yumi amusé, mais c'est vrai!

Yumi regarda hitsugaya fixement.

-maintenant que tu le dit, la ressemblance avec Akio est frappante. Je te présente Toshirô.

-salut toshirô! Enchanté de te connaitre.

Hitsugaya ne put contenir sa rougeur lorsque Yumiko lui fit une bise sur la joue. Lui, le capitaine de la dixième division, était ému par le baiser d'une fillette. Lui qui avait toujours été froid, aussi froid que…

-Hyorinmaru! s'écria hitsugaya en se levant et en courant vers la chambre.

Etonnée, les trois femmes le suivirent dans la chambre.

-où est-il? Paniqua hitsugaya

-où est qui? demanda Yumi

-Hyorinmaru, évidement. Je l'avais sur moi, j'en suis sur.

-C'est qui Hyorinmaru maman? demanda Keiko

-j'en sait rien ma chérie.

Catastrophe. Si par mégarde hitsugaya ne retrouvait pas Hyorinmaru, il ne pourrait plus être shinigami… pire, il ne pourrait pas se venger d'Aizen et de gin.

-Mais où es-tu? Montre-toi Hyorinmaru!

-vous êtes sur qu'il va bien madame Tsumetai?

Hitsugaya retourna en bas, et dans le salon, trouva son sabre sur la table. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement avant de le prendre dans ses mains.

-c'est ça Hyorinmaru? s'exclama Keiko. Mais c'est une épée.

-un zampakutô, rectifia hitsugaya. Et c'est la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai au monde.

-ah oui? dit Yumi en s'approchant de lui et en lui reprenant le sabre des mains.

-mais qu'est ce que vous faites? S'énerva hitsugaya. Rendez le moi tout de suite.

-Non! répondit Yumi. Je suis désolé, mais se serait irresponsable de ma part de laisser un enfant de ton âge jouer avec une vrai épée.

-Mais, mais,…

-pas de mais! rétorqua la femme

-je ne suis pas un enfant.  
-Ecoute, tant que tu es ici, tu es sous ma responsabilité, donc tu obéis à mes règles. Compris?

Hitsugaya voulu répondre, mais Yumi lui inspirait une sorte de respect, qu'il n'arrivait pas à surmonter. A contre cœur donc, il se résigna à la laisser partir avec Hyorinmaru.

-pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à cette épée? demanda Yumiko

-c'est pas tes oignons! répondit froidement toshirô en allant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

-hé! Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler comme ça? Réplica la jeune blonde

-tu n'as qu'à ne pas t'occuper de mes affaires.

-oh! Tu es… et puis zut! tu es bien comme Akio toi!

Yumiko se fâcha et sortit du salon. Hitsugaya soupira et fouilla dans sa poche. Il y trouva son téléphone portable. Une lueur d'espoir bourgeonna dans sa tête. Peut-être arriverait-il à joindre la soul society! Mais pas de signal, la batterie semblait morte.

-c'est bizarre, murmura t-il.

-qu'est ce que c'est ce truc?, demanda Keiko qui s'était assise à côté de lui.

- Quelle question stupide. C'est un téléphone portable.

-Ah… et c'est quoi un téléphone portable?

-tu te moques de moi là?

La petite fille avait les yeux fixés sur hitsugaya comme s'il était un objet de curiosité. Cela finit par mettre le capitaine mal à l'aise.

-dit-moi, commença t-il, on est en quelle année?

-ben, en 1807 voyons!

-QUOI!! S'exclama t-il

1807! Hitsugaya avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Comment cela se pourrait-il qu'il se retrouve 200 ans en arrière.

-Toshirô-san? Commença Yumi rentrée dans le salon, puisque tu vas rester ici un moment, j'ai appelé l'école et tu as de la chance, tu vas pouvoir y aller dès demain.

-hein, moi, aller à l'école, répondit toshirô surpris, mais je ne vais pas à l'école moi!

-allons! Un jeune enfant se doit de s'instruire! Tu seras dans la même école que Keiko!

-super!! S'exclama la fillette en tapant des mains

-et dans la même classe que Yumiko… tiens, où est-elle?

-elle s'est disputée avec shiro-chan et s'est fâché donc elle est partit! dit Keiko amusée.

-hé! Mon nom c'est toshirô, pas shiro-chan! grommela Hitsugaya en mettant une petite tape sur la frimousse brune de Keiko.

Keiko tira la langue et rit de bon cœur. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Hitsugaya ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Yumi était contente de voir sa fille rire de bon cœur, elle qui était si triste et enfermée d'habitude depuis la mort de son frère. L'arrivée de ce garçon allait peut-être permettre à sa fille de s'épanouir.  
-Bon. Toshirô, je t'ai mis des vêtements dans la chambre où tu t'es réveillé. C'était ceux d'Akio, mais je pense qu'ils devraient t'aller… en tout cas se sera toujours mieux que ce que tu portes actuellement, ajouta t-elle en le regardant de la tête aux pieds.

Hitsugaya soupira et se leva pour aller dans la dite chambres.

- Attends-moi nii-sama!! dit Keiko en courant pour le rejoindre et en lui prenant la main.

Ce contact fit resurgir en Toshirô de nouveaux souvenirs.

_-Nii-sama! dit une petite voix derrière un petit garçon dans une chambre d'hôpital. J'ai cueilli ces fleurs pour toi nii-sama. Ce sont tes préférés. Tiens!_

_Une petite fille d'environ 6 ans aux yeux turquoise tend un petit bouquet au garçon qui semble bien malade._

_-Merci Keiko! Elles sont très jolies… mais tu ne devrais pas rester tout le temps ici, tu devrais aller jouer dehors!_

_-Je préfère rester avec toi Aki-nii-sama! _

_Le garçon sourit à la petite fille et lui prit les mains pour y déposer un baiser fraternel._

_-si tu veux me faire plaisir Keiko, alors va t-en! dit il en relâchant les mains de sa sœur et en lui tournant la tête._

_Keiko prit un visage triste et sortit de la chambre._

-Nii-sama? Ça ne va pas?

La voix de Keiko fit revenir Toshirô dans le monde réel. Il regarda la jeune fille avec un esprit interrogateur. Il était resté sur place, inerte.

-non, tout va bien, répondit-il… et arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

Keiko suivit Toshirô dans la chambre et dans tous ces déplacements, comme si quelque chose l'intriguait.

Au moment d'aller se coucher, hitsugaya rejoignit sa nouvelle chambre. Il avait un sentiment de déjà vu. Chaque chose qu'il effleurait, chaque odeur qu'il sentait lui rappelait quelque chose, faisait remonter en lui un sentiment de bien être.

Dans son lit, il avait du mal à s'endormir. Il scrutait le plafond, s'interrogeant sur le pourquoi et le comment de ce bon en arrière dans le temps. Tous ces visages.

-nii-sama… fit une petite voix.

Hitsugaya tourna la tête et vit Keiko arrêtée devant la porte avec son doudou dans les bras.

-qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi?

Le garçon la regarda surpris. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se poussa et lui fit signe de venir.

-de toute façon, même si je dis non, tu resteras planter là.

Keiko sourit et courut se coucher aux coté de toshirô. Elle se blottit confortablement contre lui, ce qui fit Hitsugaya rougir un peu.

-tu sens bon, murmura la fillette. Tu sens comme mon frère.

-tu te souviens de l'odeur de ton frère?

Keiko plongea ses yeux turquoise dans ceux d'hitsugaya.  
-Tu ressembles à nii-sama… je peux t'appeler nii-sama?

Hitsugaya voulut répliquer mais quelque chose chez cette fille le rendait vulnérable. Il cligna des yeux et ramena la couverture sur elle.

-dors au lieu de bavarder.

Keiko sourit car elle savait que cela était une façon pour ce jeune adolescent de dire oui. Elle se blottit un peu plus comme lui.

-Bonne nuit nii-sama.

Hitsugaya se contenta de ramener la couverture sur la jeune fille. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Elle dormait paisiblement. Comme dans un geste habituel, il lui dégagea le visage d'une mèche rebelle, avant de s'endormir.

_- nii-sama…_

_La petite fille de 5 ans se tient debout, le pouce dans la bouche et son doudou dans l'autre main, les yeux humides._

_-que se passe t-il Keiko? lui demande son frère de 9 ans en devinant d'avance la réponse._

_- je ne veux pas être seule dans la grande chambre! Pleurnicha t-elle._

_-bon, aller. Viens te coucher!_

_Keiko courut dans le lit et se blottit contre le frêle corps de son frère._

_-Aki-nii-sama sent bon!_

_-tu sais Keiko. Un jour il faudra bien que tu dormes toute seule._

_Mais la petite s'était déjà endormie, alors son frère en protecteur dégagea son visage de la mèche brune rebelle qui retombait._

_-bonne nuit nee-san!_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

NDLR

Voila donc, j'ai finalement réussi à majer mon histoire. Ça n'a pas été simple de trouvé l'inspiration pour taper le chapitre 4, vu que j'avais déjà le chapitre 5 rédiger. Enfin bon, j'espère que cette maj vous plaira et see you next Saturday pour deux nouveaux chapitres.

7


	6. Chapter 6: les souvenir de yumiko

Chapitre 6 : les souvenir de Yumiko, Matsumoto anxieuse

-DEBOUT !!!

Yumi fit irruption dans la chambre de Toshirô et tira d'un coup les rideaux, éclairant ainsi d'un seul coup sa chambre. Le jeune garçon se redressa et cligna des yeux.

-Matsumoto qu'est ce qui te prend ? fit-il de manière automatique.

-Matsumoto ? répéta Yumi. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais il est temps de vous réveiller si vous ne voulez pas être en retard tous les deux.

Toshirô se frotta les yeux et resta inerte un instant avant de se remémorer qu'il n'était pas chez lui mais deux cents ans en arrière. Il ne chercha même pas à répliquer et se leva. Au passage il enjamba Keiko qui semblait toujours assoupit dans son lit. Sur la table de chevet, d'un second geste habituel, il chercha à empoigner Hyorinmaru et se rappela encore que Yumi le lui avait confisqué. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Je t'ai préparé ton uniforme toshirô ! je suis sure qu'il t'ira comme un gant !! Keiko, allez, debout, la nuit est finie.

-non, je veux rester à coté de nii-sama, grommela la fillette en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

- pour ton information, il n'est plus dans le lit.

Keiko ouvrit les yeux et constata effectivement que toshirô n'était plus là. Elle descendit en flèche du lit et courut dans la salle de bain sous les yeux étonnés de sa mère. Dans la salle de bain, Hitsugaya se brossait les dents en essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs et de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui. Une chose le dérangeait chez Keiko, s'était ses yeux. La fillette avait exactement les mêmes yeux que lui. Il allait recracher dans le bol quand il vit justement ces petits yeux le scruter avec attention. Il faillit s'étouffer sous l'effet de la surprise.

-qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Commença t-il légèrement énervé.

-rien, je suis venue te dire bonjour.

-tu pouvais attendre que je finisse non ?

Keiko ne fit que sourire et attrapa sa brosse à dent au passage. Hitsugaya soupira et quitta la salle de bain.

De retour dans sa chambre il observa l'uniforme poser sur son lit.

-c'est quoi ce truc ? se dit-il perplexe.

Bien qu'il y rechignait, il finit tout de même par enfiler l'uniforme de collégien et descendit dans la cuisine.

-oh ! Ça te va ! Tu es vraiment trop mignon dedans ! dit Yumi en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Je suis sure que tu auras beaucoup de succès auprès des collégiennes !

Toshirô rougit légèrement avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Keiko.

-Veux-tu que je t'accompagne aujourd'hui à l'école toshirô ?

-non pas la peine. Je suivrai Keiko.

-bon comme tu voudras. Mais n'oublie pas d'aller dans le bureau du directeur dès que tu arrives.

-hm, dit hitsugaya en hochant la tête en signe d'approbation et en avalant une tartine à la mure.

-BONJOUR !! Cria une voix à l'entrée.

-Ah, Yumiko est là. Il est temps d'y aller les enfants.

-mais, commença Hitsugaya, je n'ai même pas fini ma tasse de…

-tu n'avais qu'à être plus rapide pour te préparer. Allez, filez ou vous serez en retard !

Yumiko attrapa un cartable au passage et le donna à Toshirô en le poussant vers la sortie. Il ne comprit pas à quel moment il se retrouva devant la porte. Yumi s'agenouilla à son niveau et arrangea son col.

-ah vraiment les garçons ! Tu es vraiment comme Akio toi ! Impossible de bien faire ton col. Voila ! C'est mieux comme ça. Bonne journée, finit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire ouf, Keiko et Yumiko le prirent chacune par une main et l'entrainèrent sur le chemin.

-Et mais attendez !

-pas le temps, dit Yumiko. Si tu es vraiment comme Akio, à tous les coups tu ne voudras pas la quitter.

-allez nii-sama, on y va.

-mais mais…

Peu importe ses objection, les deux filles l'entrainait avec lui qui ne faisait que regarder derrière lui Yumi lui faire au revoir de la main. Il eu l'impression d'avoir le cœur en lambeau quand il sentit Keiko lui serrer un peu plus la main.

-nii-sama, ne t'en fais pas.

-mais… pourquoi je devrais m'en faire, répliqua t-il un peu gêné, je ne la connais que depuis hier.

-oui c'est ça, dit Yumiko. Pourquoi tu as la main moite alors ?

-ça c'est parce que tu me la sers trop !!

A la soul society, Matsumoto venait de se réveiller et se dirigeait vers le bureau de son capitaine en baillant.

-mon dieu, j'ai l'impression que les nuits sont de plus en plus courte, fit-elle en ouvrant la porte du bureau. Bonjour Capitaine !!

Silence dans le bureau. Matsumoto scruta la montre qui était accrochée au mur. 10h00. Franchement, il abusait maintenant. Venant d'elle, c'était compréhensible, mais là, ça faisait la troisième fois en une semaine qu'il n'était pas là. D'un pas déterminé, elle se rendit dans les appartements de son capitaine, ouvrant la porte avec fracas.

-Taisho, maintenant ça suffit ! Mais…

Nada ! Personne.

-c'est pas vrai, il me fait la tête ou quoi ? fit-elle en restant plantée dans la chambre.

Elle remarqua que le lit n'avait pas été défait, ou alors il avait prit la résolution de faire son lit lui-même désormais. Elle s'y approcha et marcha malencontreusement sur quelque chose et resta figée.

-mon dieu mon dieu, faite que je n'ai rien cassé !

Elle se baissa et vit qu'il s'agissait de la précieuse pierre.

-quand je pense qu'il l'a prise sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité chez moi et il la laisse trainer par terre, fit elle en la ramassant. Bon elle n'a rien.

Elle partit déposer la pierre sur la table de chevet du capitaine juste à côté de la photo d'hinamori.

-bon ben vu qu'il n'est pas ici je n'ai plus rien à faire là.

Elle allait partir lorsqu'un messager fit son apparition à la fenêtre.

-message important de Sasakibe fukitaicho !

-oui ?

-le commandant Yamamoto attend d'urgence le capitaine hitsugaya de la dixième division pour son rapport sur la mission concernant le kankyuu ishi. Le vice-capitaine Sasakibe fait remarquer que le capitaine hitsugaya a déjà une heure de retard et que le commandant commence à s'impatienter.

Matsumoto fut assez surprise. Elle connaissait trop bien Hitsugaya pour savoir qu'il était toujours le premier à accourir à la première division quand il y avait une réunion de capitaine.

-je lui ferai part du message, merci !

-Hai, matsumoto-fukitaicho !

Le messager disparut, laissant Matsumoto en proie à un gros doute. Où son capitaine avait-il bien pu partir, oubliant jusqu'à son rapport au commandant ?

De son coté, Toshirô n'était pas vraiment à son aise dans sa nouvelle classe. Lui qui était un des capitaine les plus respecter de la soul society, le voila sur les bancs du collège, comme un vulgaire humain… qu'il était en ce moment d'ailleurs. Evidemment, lorsqu'il entra dans la classe, ses cheveux blanc ne manquèrent pas d'attirer l'attention, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Il s'installa au coté de Yumiko.

A la séance de sport, il fit une telle impression sur tous les élèves que sa cote de popularité grimpa en flèche et évidement à la pause déjeunée, il fut assaillit par une horde de jeunes collégiennes. N'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui porte autant d'attention, il était plutôt gêné. C'est là que Yumiko intervint pour le secourir, l'entrainant sur le toit du collège.

-Ca va Toshirô ?

-oui… je crois.

-on peut dire que tu as fait fort pour ton premier jour. Tu vas avoir toutes les filles sur le dos maintenant.

-ce n'était pas volontaire.

-tss. En tout cas, plus je te regarde…

Elle se tût et observa Toshirô. Elle s'approcha de lui dangereusement, l'obligeant à reculer. Il finit par trébucher et à tomber. Yumiko se mit à califourchon sur lui, plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens. Le visage d'hitsugaya prit une teinte rosé puis rouge vif.

-… plus je trouve que tu ressemble vraiment à Akio, finit-elle par dire.

Sa conclusion eut pour effet de rendre sa couleur normale à Toshirô.

-dit-moi, commença t-il, tu peux me parler un peu de ce garçon ?

Toshirô sentit une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de Yumiko. Elle se redressa et s'éloigna un peu. Hitsugaya se redressa et la suivit du regard.

-Akio… Akio était un garçon incroyable. Il était brun et avait de grands yeux turquoise comme toi et Keiko. Je me rappellerai toujours le jour où on s'est rencontré pour la première fois au jardin d'enfant. Je pleurais parce que j'avais cassé mon jouet et lui il m'a tendu le sien alors que c'était le seul qu'il avait. Dès cet instant, j'ai su qu'on serrait inséparable. On a grandit ensemble… du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe malade. Il y a 5 ans, il est tombé subitement malade. Yumi a fait venir tous les plus grands médecins, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé et plus le temps passait, plus son état se dégradait. Ses cheveux étaient devenus tout blanc du jour au lendemain et il n'avait même plus la force de quitter sa chambre. Alors il restait là, et regardait par la fenêtre, tous les jours. Au fil des années, Akio s'est de plus en plus renfermé sur lui-même. Pourtant quand il était en pleine forme, Il avait toujours un mot gentil pour réconforter ses amis… je crois d'ailleurs que c'est pour cela qu'il était si aimé.

Hitsugaya se rapprocha de Yumiko.

-Lorsque Keiko est née, il était sur un petit nuage. Elle venait illuminer un peu plus sa vie déjà si rayonnante. Ils étaient inséparables tous les deux. Ils se vouaient une admiration mutuelle. Deux personnes seules comptaient pour lui : Keiko et Yumi. Moi je… je n'étais que sa copine. Je n'ai jamais osé lui dire… à quel point j'aurais aimé être aussi dans son cœur.

Sans vraiment savoir ce qui le prenait, Toshirô enlaça Yumiko par derrière en la serrant très fort.

-tu étais plus que ça… tu étais aussi très importante pour moi.

Hitsugaya eut un moment d'absence avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Yumiko le regarda étonnée.

-qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

-… je… je n'en sais rien, je te jure. C'est sorti tout seul.

Yumiko le regarda avant de verser quelques larmes et de l'enlacer.

-tu es Akio, c'est sur ! Tu es revenu parce qu'on avait besoin de toi.

-non, tu te trompes, dit hitsugaya avec certitude, je m'appelle hitsugaya toshirô et non Akio Tsumetai.

-alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu dis ce que tu viens de dire à l'instant !

-j'en sais rien je t'ai dis.

-YUMIKO !!!

La voix qui venait de se faire entendre était celle de Keiko. Elle était là arrêtée, regardant la scène.

-Keiko…

Keiko marcha d'un pas déterminé vers hitsugaya et le tira avec force vers elle.

-Keiko, commença t-il, mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Keiko lança un regard plein de colère à Toshirô qui jugea mieux de ne pas ajouter un seul mot.

-On s'en va nii-sama !

-mais Keiko, réplica Yumiko.

- écoute-toi ! Tu m'as déjà privé d'Aki-nii-sama, alors je t'interdis de t'approcher de Toshi-nii-sama !

Keiko tira Toshirô et s'en alla, laissant Yumiko qui n'y comprenait absolument rien.

Le soir venu lorsqu'il rentrèrent chez eux, Toshirô se rendit directement dans sa chambre et s'enferma. Il avait du mal à joindre les deux bout de l'histoire. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire ces mots à Yumiko, et pourquoi Keiko semblait si jalouse ? Il posa les yeux sur son lit et quelque chose lui dit de regarder en dessous. Il y trouva une boite à première vu bien banale, mais il y découvrit un double fond avec une lettre manuscrite à l'intérieur. Il la déplia et commença à la lire.

_-Ma chère Yumiko, il est des choses que je ne peux dire. Je sens que mon âme s'évapore tout doucement et je m'en veux. Je voudrais trouver la force, les mots de te dire tout ce que je ressens, tout ce que j'ai dans mon cœur. Tu m'as apporté tant de bonheur avec ton amitié. Tes cheveux était semblable à des rayon de soleil qui m'illuminait. Tu représentes la grâce et l'élégance incarnée. J'aurais voulu tenir ma promesse envers toi, j'aurai voulu grandir et être toujours avec toi. Mais je ne suis pas maitre de mon destin. Et ce que je voudrais plus que tout, c'est que tu ne pleures jamais ma mort, que tu ne me regrettes pas. Pardonne moi…_

_-_d'avoir été si égoïste envers toi, pardonne moi de ne jamais t'avoir exprimé tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Je t'aime Yumiko et c'est pour cela que je t'écarte de moi, que tu gardes en toi le souvenir de l'Akio heureux et souriant et non de l'Akio triste et malade.

Toshirô se retourna et vit Keiko adossée à la porte.

-Je connais cette lettre par cœur, dit-elle en entrant. Aki-nii-sama l'a écrite le jour de sa mort et l'a caché pour que jamais on ne la trouve. Mais je l'ai trouvé.

-Keiko…

-j'ai été jalouse de Yumiko dès l'instant où j'ai lu cette lettre. Elle avait eu droit aux dernier mots de nii-sama. C'est moi qui aurait dû les avoir. C'est pas juste, conclue t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de toshirô.

-Keiko, commença t-il en lui caressant les cheveux, ton frère t'aimait aussi mais pas de la même façon.

-Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi !! Quand je l'ai vu aujourd'hui avec toi, j'ai repensé à cette lettre et j'ai cru qu'elle allait te prendre toi aussi.

Hitsugaya sourit et prit Keiko dans ses bras.

-Ecoute, d'abord tu ne me connais que depuis deux jours…

-mais c'est comme si je te connais depuis toujours, c'est vrai, il y a quelque chose.

-Yumiko a souffert autant que toi de la disparition d'Akio, alors tu n'as pas de raison d'être jalouse.

Il se tut cinq secondes et l'enlaça.

-et au fond je suis sur que tu étais sa préférée.

Keiko se sentit rassurée dans les bras d'hitsugaya. Derrière la porte, Yumi avait assisté à toute la scène avec attention.

-Akio, chuchota t-elle, est-ce toi qui nous envoie cet ange pour ta sœur ?

A la soul society, Matsumoto avait cherché partout son capitaine mais aucune trace de lui ni de son reiatsu. Elle était vraiment inquiète et se résolut à en parler aux autres capitaines. Cette fois, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie et tout le monde put s'en rendre compte.

-très bien, dit le commandant capitaine, dès demain j'enverrai des patrouille à la recherche du capitaine hitsugaya. Continuez les votre de votre coté Matsumoto fukitaicho !

-oui monsieur.

Hors de la première division, les autres vices-capitaine étaient également rassemblés, tous sauf celui de la sixième division.

-Matsumoto doit être très inquiète, dit Hisagi. Elle est très proche du capitaine Hitsugaya.

-Oui, elle le traite comme son petit-frère, reprit Kira. Moi j'évite de trop m'attacher à mes capitaines maintenant.

-on se demande pourquoi, le taquina Hisagi.

-c'est pas drôle Shuuhei ! Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Renji ?

-c'est vrai ça, où est-il ?

Dans une rue du seireitei, Renji court comme un démené pour arriver à la réunion.

-putain, je suis à la bourre. Tout ça c'est la faute du capitaine. Me laisser en plan comme ça avec tous ces dossiers.

Et tandis qu'il se plaignait il rendra dans quelqu'un et se retrouva au sol.

-PUTAIN !! MAIS VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS REGARDER OU VOUS ALLEZ !!! cria-t-il envers la personne.

Il remarqua qu'il était entré en collision avec une jeune shinigami plutôt jolie avec quelque atout caché que la collision avait légèrement dévoilé.

-Aïe aïe aïe, dit la jeune femme.

Renji était focalisé sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et ne disait pas un mot. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle rougit un peu et lui lança une pierre sur la tête.

-espèce de pervers !

-je suis désolé, dit renji en se relevant pour la seconde fois. Rien de casser ?

-non, mais ce n'est pas grâce à vous en tout cas, réplica la jeune shinigami.

-Hé ! Je me suis déjà excusé, et d'abord c'est vous qui m'êtes rentrés dedans.

-Et c'est ça qui vous donne le droit de regarder ma poitrine peut-être ?

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si votre habit s'est défait !

-si ! C'est vous qui ne regardiez pas où vous allez.

-vous savez au moins à qui vous parlez comme ça ?

-et vous vous savez à qui vous parlez comme ça ?

Ils étaient face à face, grimaçant tous les deux, prêt à en venir aux mains.

-vous devriez arranger votre kimono, reprit renji.

La jeune shinigami rougit et se retourna pour s'arranger.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais moi je dois y aller, finit par dire renji en se remettant en route.

-attendez ! dites, vous sauriez pas où se trouve la première division ? cria t-elle

-continuez tout droit !! cria renji déjà loin.

La jeune shinigami resta sur place et hallucina. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit sursauter.

-il est très mignon ! dit la voix

-Hikari !! Arrête de faire ça à chaque fois !!!

-oh ça va ! grommela la jeune femme. En attendant tu vas encore me laisser par terre comme ça ?

La shinigami jeta un œil sur son zanpakuto qui était effectivement encore sur le sol.

-oh pardon ! fit-elle en prenant le katana et en l'accrochant à son dos. Bon allez, on y va.

Quelques minutes après, renji arrivait à la réunion qui venait de se terminer.

-zut j'arrive le dernier.

-mais où tu étais ? lui demanda hisagi

-c'est pas de ma faute ! je suis tombé sur une furie qui m'est rentré dedans en cherchant la première division.

-ah oui ? et où est-elle ? fit kira en regardant derrière renji.

-Ben, je lui ai indiqué où était la première division !

-heu, renji, dit hisagi en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule, tu es à la première division.

Renji avala sa salive en se rendant compte qu'il avait indiqué a direction de la sixième division au lieu de la première.

Et justement, notre jeune shinigami était arrivée devant la sixième division et s'interrogeait devant l'énorme 6 qui était inscrit sur la porte.

-excusez moi, demanda t-elle timidement à un garde. Est-ce que c'est bien la première division ici ?

-vous ne savez pas lire ou quoi ? Ici c'est la sixième division. La première division est dans l'autre direction.

Elle resta figer sur place.

-je le crois pas ! S'énerva t-elle ! Si jamais je rencontre encore cet abruti, le je découpe en rondelle.

-j'espère que tu ne compte pas m'utiliser pour ça, répliqua Hikari.

-la ferme toi ! D'ailleurs un zampakutô n'est pas censé parler et se montrer à tout bout de champ.

-c'est parce que je suis spéciale, riposta l'épée. Et je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas en avance !

-ah oui c'est vrai ! s'écria la shinigami en reprenant sa course dans la direction opposée.


	7. Chapter 7: haute tension

Chapitre 7 : haute tension : la mémoire revenue

-hey ! matsumoto ! réveille toi !!

Matsumoto ouvrit doucement ses yeux et crut voir Hitsugaya devant elle !

-TAISHO ! vous êtes là ! comme je suis contente !! s'écria t-elle en le prenant fortement dans ses bras.

-Matsumoto ! tu… tu m'étouffes !! c'est moi, Shuuhei !!

Matsumoto relâcha immédiatement Hisagi qui toussa pour reprendre son souffle.

-ah c'est toi, dit-elle déçue, désolé.

-et bien ! si tu le serres tout le temps aussi fort, je plein Hitsugaya taisho !

Hisagi se tut et regarda matsumoto. Elle avait aussitôt perdu son visage rayonnant qu'elle portait d'habitude. On pouvait clairement lire l'anxiété qu'elle avait.

-tu as bien dormi ? demanda hisagi histoire de couper le silence qui s'était installer dans la pièce.

-oui.

Elle ment, se dit Shuuhei. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche ! Elle est vraiment inquiète. Elle doit se sentir abandonner.

-idiote !

-hein ?

-tu penses vraiment que le capitaine hitsugaya se ferait attaquer et descendre facilement. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour lui. Je suis sur qu'il va bien.

- j'espère.

**********

-tu fais quoi ? tu fais quoi ? tu fais quoi ?

Keiko sautait autour d'Hitsugaya qui faisait tout pour garder son calme.

-nii-sama ! tu fais quoi ? tu fais quoi ?

-Je travaille !!! dit toshirô en essayant de se concentrer sur l'exercice de maths qu'on lui avait donné à faire, sans grand succès en fait.

Forcément, Keiko n'arrêtait pas de le déranger toutes les cinq minutes, donc impossible de travailler sérieusement. En plus il n'y comprenait rien à ces exercices de Terriens. Il soupira et ferma le cahier d'exercice.

-t'as fini, interrogea Keiko surprise.

Toshirô se leva et quitta la chambre sans prêter attention à la fillette. D'un pas nonchalant, il se dirigea vers la porte, ayant en tête une balade près du fleuve pour regarder le coucher de soleil.

-hé hé ! Une seconde jeune homme, fit Yumi en l'interceptant. Où tu vas comme ça ?

- Je sors, répondit Toshirô en continuant sa route.

-tu as finis tes devoirs ?

-je les ferai plus tard.

-pas question que tu sortes avant d'avoir faits tous tes devoirs.

-j'ai dit que je les ferrai plus tard.

Yumi vint se placer devant la porte juste quand toshirô chaussait ses chaussures. Elle le regarda avec un regard destructeur qui fit trembler Hitsugaya.

-J'ai dit pas question que tu sortes avant d'avoir fait tes devoirs. Alors file dans ta chambre les faire !

-d'a… d'accord ! fit hitsugaya sans même chercher à riposter.

Keiko était amusé et suivi Toshirô dans sa chambre encore une fois.

********

-c'est bon, cette fois j'y suis, c'est bien la première division.

-hé bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je commence à fatiguer d'être sur ton dos !

-tais-toi Hikari !! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cet abruti m'a induite en erreur ! Quoi qu'il en soit, on est arrivé !

-tiens, tu es là toi ? fit renji en regardant la jeune shinigami qu'il avait croisé quelques heures auparavant.

La jeune fille le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de lui crier dessus.

- en tout cas ce n'est pas grâce à toi si je suis ici.

-ça va ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir induit en erreur ! J'étais pressé, je devais aller en réunion.

-oh ne ment pas ! Comme si un naze comme toi à des réunions !

-hé du calme hein ! De quel droit tu me parles comme ça toi ?!

-je fais ce que je veux !

-c'est pas parce que tu es un peu jolie que tu peux dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête.

-parce que je suis… jolie ?!

Cette simple phrase fit tomber la tension quelques secondes avant que la shinigami ne réplique de plus belle.

-je vois, monsieur a des préjugés sur les femmes !

-mais qu'est ce que ? C'était juste un petit compliment au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué.

-un compliment ? Mon œil oui !

- et d'abord qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? une femme comme toi n'a rien à faire dans la première division !

- ça ne te regarde pas !

Elle se tourna et reprit son chemin.

-hé ! où tu vas comme ça ?

-tu m'as déjà assez mise en retard ! je ne vais pas encore plus perdre mon temps avec un blaireau aux sourcils épais comme toi !

Elle utilisa un shunpô et disparut devant renji avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer.

-mais elle est folle celle la ! si jamais je la retrouve !!

**********

Deux semaines étaient déjà passées, et Toshirô n'avait toujours pas réussi à joindre la soul society et commençait sérieusement à désespérer de pouvoir rentrer un jour chez lui. En plus il devait supporter l'autorité de Yumi qui se plaisait à jouer le rôle de la mère sur le pauvre Toshirô qui n'était plus habitué à ce qu'on lui donne des ordres. Cependant plus le temps passait, plus il se plaisait dans cette maison en compagnie de Yumi et Keiko. Outre ce fait, il avait rapidement trouvé des repères surprenant dans la maison et s'était énormément rapprocher de Yumiko, peut-être tout simplement parce qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Hinamori.

-dit moi Shiro-chan, commença Yumiko pendant qu'ils marchaient pour se rendre à leur école, pourquoi es-tu toujours entrain de tripoter ce truc bizarre ?

-ça te regarde pas je t'ai dit… et m'appelle pas shiro-chan !

-mais c'est mignon shiro-chan ! C'est pas de ma faute si ton nom est trop long.

-il ne l'est pas plus que Yumiko !

-t'es trop drôle ! Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-c'est pour rentrer chez moi. J'essaie… où est Keiko ?

Hitsugaya s'était arrêté de marcher en se rendant compte que la fillette n'était plus à coté de lui.

-Elle a dû s'attarder en route.

- il y'a quelque chose d'anormal.

Le téléphone de Toshirô se mit alors à bipper. Un hollow, se dit-il.

-Yumiko, continu sans moi, j'ai oublié de prendre quelque chose.

-pff, les garçons. Essaie de ne pas être en retard !

Hitsugaya n'écouta même pas Yumiko et courut dans la direction opposé pour aller chercher Hyorinmaru (_ndlr : ben wè, il ne va pas se battre à main nu contre un hollow tout de même, même si je suis sure qu'il gagnerait haut la main ^^)_.

Il arriva rapidement chez lui (_ndlr : enfin bon ce n'est pas vraiment chez lui mais on va dire que c'est chez lui. Bon j'arrête ^^)_. Cependant, Yumi était là et s'il voulait récupérer Hyorinmaru, il devait se rendre dans sa chambre sans être vu. Il ne pouvait donc pas rentrer par la porte principale. Alternative : rentré par derrière. Il se camoufla donc contre le mur, se cachant comme il pouvait au niveau des fenêtres jusqu'à atteindre la porte arrière. Manque de pot, Yumiko était entrain d'étendre le linge à l'arrière de la maison. Et alors qu'il regardait derrière le mur pour être sûr qu'elle n'était pas dehors, il sentit une main se poser sur sa tête.

-dit moi toshirô, à quoi tu joue exactement ?

-heu…

Toshirô ne savait pas trop quoi dire, surtout qu'il sentait dans le regard de Yumiko qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à avaler ses salades. Il était sur le point de sortir une excuse bidon plus grosse que lui lorsqu'il ressentit une sorte de malaise. Il ne chercha pas plus et fonça dans la chambre de Yumi sans rien lui expliquer. Il s'empara de Hyorinmaru et ressortit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

-TOSHIRO !!! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! JE T'AI DIT QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS QUE TU JOUES AVEC CETTE EPEE !!!

Toshirô ignora totalement Yumi et se dirigea directement vers le signal du hollow. Il le repéra facilement. Le dit hollow avait attaqué une jeune fille qui était inconsciente sur le sol. Il allait s'emparer d'elle pour l'avaler. Toshirô essayait d'aller le plus rapidement possible, mais impossible avec les vêtements qu'il portait. Comme il regrettait son bon vieux Shihakusho. Il avait dégainé Hyorinmaru et s'apprêtait à lancer son shikai lorsqu'il sentit son zampakutô lui glisser des mains.

-mais c'est quoi ça encore ?

Etonnement, après deux semaines sans avoir toucher à son zanpakutô, il avait du mal à maitriser sa puissance dans ses mains. Il se concentra et l'empoigna fermement.

-Assied toi sur les cieux gelés…

Hyorinmaru tomba au sol. Il venait de le lâcher ! Son zanpakutô. Il était clair que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Heureusement pour toshirô, le hollow avait décidé de retourner au hueco mundo sans raison valable (_ndlr : ben heureusement, parce que vu le temps que shiro-chan met, il avait le temps de dévorer la pauvre fille une dizaine de fois ^^)_.

Toshirô rengaina Hyorinmaru et courut pour voir comment allait la jeune fille et découvrit avec effroi qu'il s'agissait de Keiko. Il se sentit paniquer intérieurement, perdre son calme, comme lorsqu'Aizen avait blessé Hinamori. Il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena près d'une fontaine pour l'asperger d'eau. La fillette ne tarda pas à revenir à elle.

-nii-sama ?

-keiko ? ça va ?

Keiko lui sourit et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Mais son regard changea rapidement et elle parut terrifier.

-où est-il ? où est le monstre de tout à l'heure ? dit-elle en s'agrippant fortement au bras d'hitsugaya.

-tu peux les voir ?

-… et toi ?

-oui, mais c'est plus étrange pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est parti.

Toshirô et Keiko partirent s'asseoir sur un banc. Toshirô était visiblement très inquiet en regardant Keiko.

-je peux les voir… commença t-elle. Je peux les voir depuis toute petite. Les montres, les fantômes… les shinigamis.

-tu les vois ?

-quand nii-sama est mort, il est resté pendant plusieurs mois près de la maison. Tous les soirs il venait près de moi et me souhaitait bonne nuit. Il regardait le clair de lune près de moi. C'était comme s'il n'était jamais mort, et en plus je ne l'avais que pour moi.

-…

-et puis ce shinigami est venu et il a tranché nii-sama.

Keiko se mit à pleurer.

-Nii-sama a alors disparu et je me suis retrouvé tout seul ! ce shinigami l'a tué une seconde fois.

Toshirô regarda la fillette en détresse sans savoir quoi faire pour la consoler. La purification de l'âme, se dit-il. Comment lui expliquer que c'était mieux pour son frère que de rester ici près d'elle.

-je déteste les shinigamis.

Hitsugaya regarda avec inquiétude Keiko. Son regard s'était rempli brusquement de haine.

-je les hais ! s'il n'était pas intervenu, nii-sama serait encore là à me protéger.

-heu… Keiko, tu sais, c'est le travail des shinigamis de…

-ne les défends pas toshirô ! lança Keiko en plongeant ses yeux turquoise dans ceux de la même couleur d'hitsugaya. Je les hais et je les haïrai toujours.

-Je comprends.

Comment pouvait-il dire autre chose ? il était comme elle. Il haïssait Aizen pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa sœur, alors il était normale que Keiko haïsse les shinigami pour lui avoir ôté son frère.

-dit-moi nii-sama, tu peux voir les monstres aussi… et tu as une épée… est ce que… est ce que tu es un shinigami ? conclu t-elle avec la voix tremblante.

Toshirô la regarda quelques secondes. Que faire, que lui dire ?

-… non.

Il vit le visage de la jeune fille s'éclairée directement. C'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire. De toute façon, elle ne saurait jamais la vérité. Il se leva et lui tendit la main.

-viens, il est temps de retourner à l'école, on est déjà en retard.

***************

- Vous devez remplir ses papiers, et puis ceux-ci aussi !

-je vois… et j'ai combien de temps pour le faire ?

-heu, ben en faite vous auriez dû les rendre il y a 3 heures, Ikeda-san.

La jeune shinigami resta perplexe devant tous les formulaires à remplir.

-ne vous en faîtes pas. Vous aurez une formation de deux semaines avant de prendre vos fonctions.

-et bien, ça me rassure un peu ! Soupira la jeune femme. Mais suis-je vraiment obligée de remplir toute cette paperasse.

-ah ça ! Je n'y peux rien !

La shinigami soupira une fois de plus.

-Tout ça c'est la faute de ce crétin qui m'a envoyé à l'autre bout du seireitei. Il ne perd rien pour attendre !! Grommela t-elle

Dans le bureau du commandant, Matsumoto fait son rapport.

-toujours pas de nouvelles du capitaine hitsugaya ?

-non monsieur, répondit-elle.

-ça devient inquiétant, reprit le vieux capitaine.

-ce n'est que maintenant qui s'inquiète lui, pensa matsumoto.

-je me demande s'il n'a pas activer malencontreusement le kankyuu ishi.

Matsumoto releva brusquement la tête et regarda avec surprise le commandant.

-Matsumoto fukitaicho, reprit le commandant, j'ai demandé au capitaine Kurotsuchi d'analyse la pierre et il est actuellement plein travaille. Suivez cela de près. Ce sera tout.

-A vos ordres !

Matsumoto se rendit directement à la douzième division. C'est sans surprise que Mayuri la vit débouler dans son bureau.

-c'est quoi cette histoire de pierre activer ?

-matsumoto-san, Mayuri-sama est occupé, dit Nemu

Matsumoto se rapprocha dangereusement de la pauvre vice-capitaine.

-écoute, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur Nemu…

-ne t'en prend pas à elle, matsumoto, dit mayuri. Viens plutôt voir ici.

Matsumoto relâcha Nemu qui tomba et se rapprocha de Mayuri !

-en analysant les particules manquantes au sein de la pierre, j'ai pu établir une chronologie dans l'activation de….

-abrégé et allez directement à l'essentiel.

-il semblerait qu'hitsugaya ait fait un bon dans le temps !

-hein ?

-logiquement, il devrait être entre 100 et 200 ans en arrière.

-je le crois pas. Vous êtes entrain de me dire que mon capitaine est quelque part dans le passé !

-exactement.

-et comme on le fait revenir ici ?

Silence.

- répondez-moi !!! Kurotsuchi taisho ! il y a un moyen n'est ce pas ?

********

Le soir venu, Toshirô s'assura particulièrement que Keiko s'était bien endormie. Il avait subi auparavant les foudres de Yumi qui lui passa un bon savon (_ndlr : pauvre shiro-chan ^^)_. Mais honnêtement, il s'en fichait bien. Trop de chose le tracassait.

Dans la salle de bain, il resta planté devant la glace, se dévisageant.

-Toshirô Hitsugaya, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? dit-il a son reflet dans le miroir.

-veux tu que je te réponde ? lui répondit son reflet.

Stupéfaction, étonnement et tous les synonymes réunis ne pourraient expliquer la réaction de Toshirô lorsqu'il vit son reflet sortir du miroir et s'arrêter devant lui.

-… qui es-tu ? demanda Toshirô

-et toi, qui es-tu ? lui demanda le reflet

- je suis… je suis moi.

-et moi je suis toi.

-tu ne peux pas être moi puisque moi je suis moi (_ndlr : Kesako ? moi-même je ne comprends pas cette phrase ^^)._

Son reflet sourit et s'avança.

-je suis bien toi… je suis Toshirô Hitsugaya, mais je suis également Akio Tsumetai !

-Co…comment !

-ne fais pas le surpris, tu t'en doutais.

-tu… tu es vraiment moi ?

-en doutes-tu ?

-si tu es moi, alors je suis aussi Akio Tsumetai !

-tout juste.

-et donc Yumi est ma mère…

-…

-et Keiko est… ma sœur !

-Je suis désolée.

-quoi ?

-je n'aurais pas dû faire revenir ses souvenirs en toi. Mais la vérité c'est que…

-ne dit rien. De toute façon, ça ne changerait rien. Je me souviens de tout… et si je dois rester bloquer ici, autant que je puisse profiter à fond d'elles !

-et que fait tu de rangiku et Momo ?

Le reflet repartit dans le miroir, lançant hitsugaya là, en proie à de gros doute. Il quitta la salle de bain et s'éclipsa doucement hors de la maison pour s'installer sur le toit. C'était la pleine lune. Comment le croire, comment l'accepter ? Une double vie. Il était revenu d'entre les morts en quelque sorte.

-que faire ?

-oh, quel fort reiatsu !!!

Toshirô se retourna et vit un hollow juste derrière lui. Il pensa rapidement que sa mère et sa sœur seraient en danger si ce hollow décidait de l'attaquer là. Il utilisa donc un shunpô pour se retrouver au milieu d'une rue un peu plus loin. C'est là qu'il remarqua que Keiko était dehors.

-Keiko ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, elle dormait il y a encore un instant.

-je suis là !

Le hollow attaqua hitsugaya qui l'évita de justesse. Il voulut empoigner Hyorinmaru et se rappela que Yumi le lui avait confisqué… encore une fois. Cela le fit sourire.

-maman… comme toujours, il faut que tu me prives de mes jouets.

Cette fois ci, il oublia la tentative d'intrusion discrète et s'empara de Hyorinmaru en utilisant son shunpô. Yumi ne sentit qu'un coup de vent traverser la maison.

De retour à l'extérieur, toshirô se fit encore attaquer par le hollow. Mais cette fois là, il riposta en brandissant Hyorinmaru très fermement.

-sais-tu as qui tu t'attaques comme ça ? commença t-il.

-hum…

-je suis hitsugaya toshirô, capitaine de la dixième division.

-capitaine tu dis, repris le hollow. Ceci explique cela !

Une nouvelle fois, le hollow attaqua toshirô.

-écoute, reprit ce dernier, j'ai d'autre chose à faire, alors… Assied toi sur les cieux gelés, Hyorinmaru !

Pas un seul nuage n'apparut, et pas un seul dragon non plus.

-quoi, c'est tout ! je crois que je vais m'occuper de cette je fille brune là.

-Ne touche pas à ma sœur !!

Hitsugaya s'élança directement sur le hollow qui le balaya d'un grand coup de main.

-tss, pathétique. Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard.

Pendant qu'hitsugaya était à terre, le hollow s'avança de Keiko. Cette dernière ne comprit pas comment cela se faisait qu'elle se retrouve au milieu de la rue en pleine nuit. Elle sentit quelque chose derrière elle et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle pâlit d'horreur en voyant le hollow.

-au… au secours, murmura t-elle !

-tiens, toi aussi tu peux me voir ?

-ne… ne t'approche pas, fit Keiko en reculant.

-tu vas faire une délicieuse entrée.

Keiko entreprit de s'enfuir mais elle trébucha sur une pierre et se retrouva au sol. Au moment où le hollow allait s'emparer d'elle, elle ferma les yeux.

- Aki-nii-sama, aide-moi ! Murmura t-elle.


	8. Chapter 8: Hyorinmaru réactivé

Chapitre 8 : Réactivation de Hyorinmaru : le secret dévoilé 

-To… Toshirô-chan !

Lorsque Keiko rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait en l'air, dans les bras de toshirô. Il lui sourit.

-tu n'as rien Keiko ?

-non, je vais bien.

Hitsugaya s'arrêta sur la terrasse de leur école et la déposa délicatement.

-nii-sama ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Toshirô n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Comment réagirait-elle s'il lui apprenait dans la foulée qu'il est à la fois son frère et un shinigami ? Dans tous les cas, il fallait qu'il tente le coup. Il tenait trop à elle.

-Ecoute Keiko. Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies que malgré tout je reste…

Avant que Toshirô ne puisse finir sa phrase, Keiko fut soulever dans les airs par un bras apparut tout d'un coup.

-nii-sama! cria Keiko.

-Keiko !!!, hitsugaya ouvrit grandement les yeux. Toi ?

Le Hollow qui avait attaqué Hitsugaya peu avant se révélait être le possesseur du bras. Toshirô s'élança dans les airs Hyorinmaru en main.

-Assied toi sur les cieux gelés, Hyorinmaru !

Rien. Une fois de plus, pas le moindre nuage, pas le moindre vent, pas le moindre gèle.

-Hyorinmaru ! s'écria hitsugaya ! Mais c'est quoi ton problème !

-tu es capitaine non ? Commença le hollow, c'est bouleversant, tu n'arrive même pas à libérer ton shikai. Cette petite fille me parait très délicieuse.

-ne la touche pas !

-oh mon dieu, j'ai si peur que le petit garçon me fasse bobo si je touche sa petite copine, se moqua le hollow.

Il commença à ramené Keiko vers sa bouche, prête à l'avaler. Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces sans succès.

-A l'aide toshirô, je t'en prie, aide moi !

Hitsugaya se sentait impuissant. Sans Hyorinmaru, il n'était qu'un banal shinigami. Un éclair lui traversa l'esprit tout d'un coup : même s'il ne pouvait pas libérer son shikai, il restait un shinigami. Toshirô se reconcentra et partit à l'assaut du hollow. Avec son épée en main, il trancha le bras qui retenait Keiko par le cou. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et la posa au sol.

-Toshirô-chan, murmura Keiko légèrement apeurée. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-tu n'es pas blessé ?

-tu… tu es un shinigami ? Chuchota t-elle une grande peur au ventre.

Hitsugaya la regarda et secoua la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Ne… Ne me touche pas !

Keiko repoussa violemment toshirô.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Répéta t-elle en criant

-Keiko, je t'en prie… tenta hitsugaya

- je… je ne veux pas y croire… ce n'est pas toi toshirô !

-je sais que tu as une aversion pour les shinigamis, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer.

-tu m'as menti, commença t-elle les larmes aux yeux, tu m'as menti tout ce temps.

-Keiko…

-Coucou ! Je suis toujours là, cria le hollow en attaquant le capitaine par derrière.

Il profita de l'étourdissement d'hitsugaya pour se remparer de Keiko sous le regard étonné de toshirô.

-Comment ? Tu devrais être mort !!!

-Ah, enfin, tu la pose la question que j'attendais. Alors, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Une énorme lumière encercla le hollow qui réapparut sous une forme humaine, en tout semblable à un shinigami.

- je me présente, Nayuki Doradrra Arrancar 38. Enchanté, petit… c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

-un arrancar ? Mais c'est impossible… les arrancars n'existent pas encore à cette époque.

-si toi tu as pu te retrouver 200 ans en arrière, pourquoi nous, nous ne le pourrions pas. Je peux naviguer comme bon me semble dans le présent… et le passé, finit-il en lançant un regard malicieux à toshirô. Ton attaque n'étais pas trop mal, mais malheureusement pour toi, bien trop faible pour réellement me toucher. Tu n'as fait que m'égratigner, petit shinigami. Je sais, je suis génial !

-tu parles trop ! dit hitsugaya en venant à hauteur de son cou, l'armant avec Hyorinmaru. Tu fais un geste, tu es mort !

-es-tu sur de vouloir faire ça, petit shinigami ? N'oublie pas que j'ai une proie de luxe dans ma main. Avant que tu n'ais fini de me trancher la tête, je l'aurais étranglé. Alors réfléchi bien… à moins que tu ne tiennes pas autant que je le pensais à ta… sœur.

Hitsugaya paniqua et relâcha légèrement sa garde. Petite inattention, grosse conséquence : il se prit un coup dans le ventre et se retrouva au sol plié en deux.

-TOSHIRO-CHAN !! cria Keiko, inquiète de voir qu'il ne se relevait pas

-Allons, ne t'en fais pas. Ton frangin c'est un dur, il va se relever. Sinon ce ne sera pas intéressant.

-… mon…frangin ?

Keiko, regarda hitsugaya qui tentait de se relever en s'appuyant sur son épée. Elle se rappela alors ce qu'il avait dit lorsqu'ils revenaient de l'école._ « Je te protège c'est tout, c'est mon rôle de frère »_. Tout s'éclairait enfin dans sa tête. Ses impressions de déjà vu, de similitude avec son frère défunt. Ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes instantanément.

-Akinii-sama… AKINII-SAMA !!! Cria t-elle de toute ses forces.

Hitsugaya écarquilla les yeux en entendant Keiko. Il leva la tête et remarqua ses larmes.

-Keiko…

-Nii-sama ! nii-sama ! Répéta t-elle émue.

Hitsugaya se focalisa sur ses larmes. Il sentit sa rage montée.

- NAYUKI ! Cria hitsugaya le regard en colère.

Il s'élança vers l'arrancar avec toute la rancœur qu'il avait accumulée.

-je ne te pardonnerai jamais d'avoir fait pleurer Keiko ! Assied toi sur les cieux gelés, Hyorinmaru.

Hyorinmaru cette fois là finit par se libérer et un dragon de glace s'abattit sur Nayuki avant que celui-ci ne puisse faire le moindre geste. Hitsugaya se sentit rassurer du retour de son zampakutô. Il récupéra Keiko évanouie et la ramena dans un parc. Il s'installa sur un banc et posa la tête de sa petite sœur sur ses jambes. Doucement, il caressa sa petite tête brune, un sourire protecteur aux lèvres. Il se rappelait que quand ils étaient tous petits, il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'elle était triste et ça la calmait instantanément. Doucement mais surement, Keiko revint à elle.

-Nii-sama ! Est ce que c'est vraiment toi ?

-c'est difficile à croire, mais…

- oh nii-sama ! Cria t-elle en l'enlaçant fortement. Comme je suis contente. C'est incroyable ! J'ai encore du mal à le croire. Et pourtant… j'en ai tellement rêvé… depuis ce jour où maman t'a ramené ! Nii-sama !

Toshirô ne savait pas trop comment réagir à cet élan d'affection si soudain. Pourtant quelques minutes avant à peine, elle le repoussait parce qu'il était shinigami. Mais bon, l'émotion était grande en ce moment de retrouvaille. Cela faisait 203 ans qu'il n'avait pas serré sa sœur dans ses bras et il se délectait de ce doux sentiment. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer cet instant. Mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il remarqua pour la seconde fois qu'elle n'était plus là.

-Nii-sama ! s'écria Keiko avant de s'évanouir.

Hitsugaya découvrit avec effroi que Keiko était de nouveau retenu par Nayuki.

-salle gosse, reprit Nayuki en crachant du sang. Tu vas me le payer.

-Laisse la tranquille !

-ne ne sous estime pas petit shinigami. J'emporte avec moi ta chère sœur. Si tu veux la récupérer, tu seras forcé de venir la chercher au hueco mundo !

-Attends !!

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste Nayuki disparut devant les yeux d'hitsugaya emportant la précieuse Keiko avec lui. Hitsugaya hurla à la mort ; il empoigna Hyorinmaru et se dirigea vers sa maison hôte. Il s'arrêta un moment devant la porte sans rien faire. Il se souvient que le jour de sa mort il n'avait pas pu voir sa mère et ne lui avait pas dit à quel point il regrettait de s'être si mal comporter pendant sa maladie, à quel point il l'aimait. Tant de souvenir lui était revenu. Alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte, Yumi ouvrit la porte.

-Toshirô ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais planté devant la porte, tu as oublié ta clé ?

Toshirô était silencieux, tête basse. Il n'osait pas regarder sa mère dans les yeux. De toute façon, que lui dirait-il ? C'est moi, ton fils défunt, je me suis réincarné à la soul society, mais je ne fais que passer.

Yumi sentit que quelque chose tracassait son fils adoptif. Elle sourit et l'attira à elle.

-Mon chéri, je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là… Hé ! dit moi ! Je croyais t'avoir défendu de toucher à cette épée, dit elle en sentant Hyorinmaru dans le dos de toshirô.

Hitsugaya ne se fit pas attention et continua de l'enlacer tendrement. Il resta ainsi pendant quelque secondes. Il cherchait à imprégner sur lui ce parfum qu'il aimait tant, celui de sa mère, juste une dernière fois, avant de partir.

-Merci pour tout, commença t-il.

-Pardon ? répondit Yumi surprise.

-Suki desu… Okaasan ! lui dit-il en lui souriant.

Hitsugaya partit en courant avant que Yumi ne puisse dire un mot.

-… toshirô ! Murmura t-elle avant de réaliser l'ampleur des paroles qu'il avait énoncé ! Toshirô… mon fils ! AKIO, REVIENS !!!

Toshirô entendait au loin la voix de sa mère, mais imperturbable, il continua sa route, luttant contre lui-même pour ne pas retourner chez sa mère. Dans sa course folle, il croisa Yumiko, mais ne la remarqua même pas. Celle-ci le suivit discrètement jusqu'à la berge du fleuve où il s'arrêta. Elle le regardait légèrement inquiète et ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'elle le vit empoigner son épée et entrouvrir le ciel avec. Il s'apprêtait à passer dans le hueco mundo lorsqu'une main le retint par derrière. Il se retourna surpris et constata la présence de Yumiko.

-Toshirô … où vas-tu ? demanda t-elle avec une anxiété palpable.

-Yumiko…

Hitsugaya ne pouvait pas la regarder en face. Depuis qu'il avait récupéré ses souvenir, il savait se qui les unissait tous les deux, ce lien si fort.

- emmène-moi avec toi ! lança Yumiko.

Hitsugaya fit mine de ne pas entendre.

-je sais que ça peut paraitre bizarre mais… mais je suis sur que tu es Akio. Je ne peux pas me tromper.

-Je ne suis pas…

-NE MENT PAS !! Cria t-elle ! Arrête de mentir je t'en prie.

Hitsugaya tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et pu voir qu'elle avait les yeux humides.

-Akio, je t'ai déjà perdu une fois… ne me laisse plus seule ici ! Sans toi, je ne vis plus. Si tu disparais encore, alors je, je …

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Hitsugaya sentit une goutte froide tomber sur son bras. Il se laissa attendrir.

-C'est dangereux, lui dit-il.

-peut m'importe. Ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi.

Hitsugaya lui fit un sourire et serra très fort sa main.

- très bien allons-y.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

_Ndlr : voilà ! j'ai mis deux chapitres du coup ! j'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! à bientôt pour la suite !_

3


	9. Chapter 9: comme peau de chagrin

Chapitre 9 : Comme peau de chagrin

-Shiro-chan, où sommes-nous ?

-dans le hueco mundo… et ne m'appelle pas shiro-chan !

-c'est quoi le hueco mundo ?

-c'est l'endroit où on est.

-ah… et on est où ?

Hitsugaya soupira. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il succombé à la tentation d'emmener Yumiko avec lui ? Déjà que c'était dangereux pour lui, un capitaine. Alors pour une simple humaine. Mais voilà. Yumiko, s'était hinamori 200 ans plus tôt et voir des larmes dans ses yeux, ça avait exactement le même effet que dans la soul society. Comment supporter de voir celle qu'on aime pleurer… celle qu'on aime ?

-non mais je délire moi ! dit tout bas toshirô.

-dit toshirô, pourquoi on est venu ici ?

-on est venu chercher Keiko qui s'est fait kidnappé par un arrancar.

-un arran… quoi ?

-écoute Yumiko, dit hitsugaya après avoir soupiré une nouvelle fois, suis-moi de près et tais-toi !

-oh ça va, ce n'est pas la peine d'être si méchant. Et si tu m'expliquais comment tu as fait pour te réincarner Akio-chan !

-je viens de te demander de te taire, non ?

-et pourquoi tu as une épée ? Tu vis où ? Et c'est comment quand tu es mort ?

-arrêtes tu vas nous faire…

Avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, un gillian apparut devant eux.

-…remarquer !! Attention Yumiko !

Hitsugaya prit rapidement Yumiko dans ses bras et utilisa son shunpô pour éviter de justesse un cero. Il reposa Yumiko par terre et s'empara de sa main avant de commencer à courir.

-mais ! Qu'est ce que c'était ?

-il ne faut pas trainer ici ! Dépêche-toi !

***************

-Alors lorsqu'on rencontre un hollow, il faut d'abord essayer de déterminer sa cible… non il faut tout de suite l'éliminer !! oh ! je n'y comprend rien !!!!

- calme-toi ! si tu panique, c'est sur que tu n'arriveras à rien.

-Mais Hikari ! je ne vois pas à quoi ça me sert de lire tous ces bouquins. Je sais déjà me battre contre des hollows. Je suis shinigami depuis presque 10 ans maintenant.

-tu sais, il ya des gens qui sont shinigamis depuis plus de cent ans et qui ne se sont jamais battu contre des hollows. Je pense que c'est un principe de précaution. Et en plus de quoi tu te plains ? Quand t'auras prit tes fonctions se ne sera pas à toi d'aller combattre de simples hollows !

-raison de plus pour ne pas perdre mon temps dans ces stupides bouquins. Je préfèrerais plutôt aller à la découverte de ma future division, discuter avec les shinigamis…

-chaque chose en son temps, Ikeda-san !

La jeune shinigami sursautant en entendant la voix de Soi fon.

-Soi fon Taisho !

-je sais que c'est vraiment énervant de devoir apprendre tout ça, mais cela te servira. En plus actuellement toute la soul society est en alerte car un de nos capitaines a disparu.

-ah oui ? Qui donc ?

-le capitaine de la dixième division. Tu comprendras donc qu'aller te promener actuellement dans le seireitei ne te sera pas d'une grande utilité. Travaille bien tes cours.

**********************

-Akio-chan ! Ralentit ! Je n'arrive pas à te suivre !

-écoute ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'Aizen ou Ichimaru se rende compte que je suis venu ici tout seul !

- Aizen ? Ichimaru ? C'est qui ceux-là !

-tait toi et cours !

-mais ça fait une heure qu'on court ! Je n'en peux plus !

-si tu parlais moins, tu serais moi fatigué.

- Ca suffit ! On s'arrête !

Yumiko s'arrêta, se qui força également toshirô à faire de même. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

-bon, d'accord on va s'arrêter un instant.

-avec toi faut toujours employer la manière forte. Tu n'as pas changé !

-arrête tu veux. Je te signale que je suis mort il y a plus de 200 ans. Donc j'ai forcément changé !

- à part les cheveux… non je ne trouve pas. Et puis tu n'es mort que depuis trois ans. Hé ! ça veut dire que tu es bien Akio !!!

-…tu en doutais encore ?

-c'est vraiment fou ! tu m'expliques comment c'est possible?

-Trop long !

-allez ! shiro-chan !

-NE M'APPELLE PAS SHIRO-CHAN !!

-s'il te plait.

Yumiko afficha un air de chien battu qui fit succomber intérieurement Toshirô.

-bon d'accord. Quand tu meurs, tu es envoyé dans un endroit qui s'appelle la soul society….

*****************

-RENJI !

Matsumoto venait d'entrer avec violence dans le bureau du vice-capitaine de la sixième division sous le regard ahuri des autres shinigamis.

-heu… oui rangiku ?

-viens avec moi ! TOUT DE SUITE !

-mais je suis en plein travail, fit renji en jetant un regard rapide à son capitaine.

Matsumoto ignora complètement la phrase de renji et le tira par le bras. Elle l'amena jusqu'à une des portes qui mène dans le monde réel.

-heu, tu veux faire quoi là exactement !

-je refuse de croire que mon capitaine va rester pour toujours perdu dans le temps. Donc je vais traverser la porte et aller dans le monde réel.

-d'accord, mais pour le retrouver, il faut que tu ait la pierre au moins.

-c'est justement là que j'ai besoin de toi renji.

Renji voyait de loin les ennuis se pointer.

-ah non ! pas question ! je refuse d'aller voler cette pierre. Il parait qu'elle est assez puissante pour arrêter Aizen alors…

-allez renji ! fait ça pour moi, s'il te plait.

Matsumoto prit une mine si abattu que renji ne se sentit pas le courage de lui dire non.

-bon d'accord ! mais si j'ai des problèmes ce sera ta faute !

*********************

-voilà tu connais toute l'histoire, conclu hitsugaya.

-Wa ! tu es épatent shiro-chan ! je suis tellement contente que tu sois là.

Yumiko se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-tu m'as manqué, Akio-chan !

-Yumiko…

C'est vrai qu'elle aussi l'avait beaucoup manqué. Dans la nuit du hueco mundo, les cheveux blonds de Yumiko faisait ressortir son teint éclatant. Toshirô rougit et s'aventura à l'embrasser (_ndlr : aaaahh ! mon dieu, comment je peux écrire ça !! personne n'a le droit d'embrasser mon shiro-chan ~_~)_. Un doux baiser. Le premier baiser d'une vie, le premier entre deux amis de toujours.

-Akio…

-Yumiko… il faut que je te dise… quand j'étais malade je ne t'ai pas dit mais… tu sais… je…

Impossible. Toshirô n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Il était devenu rouge en sentant le regard de Yumiko le dévorer.

-Yumiko… tu es ma meilleure amie et je… je… je…

-Bon tu vas le lui dire bon sang ? Je commence à m'ennuyer là !

Hitsugaya sursauta avant de constater que Nayuki était au dessus d'eux. Il poussa Yumiko et se mit en garde, dégainant Hyorinmaru.

-où est-elle ?

-qui donc ?

-ne joue pas à ça avec moi !

Hitsugaya utilisa un shunpô pour se retrouver au niveau de Nayuki et l'arma une seconde fois de son épée au niveau du cou.

-où est Keiko ? Répéta hitsugaya lentement.

-pff, tu m'as déjà fait ça une fois et ça ne t'as pas servi de leçon n'est ce pas ?

-AKIO !!!!

Toshirô regarda avec effroi en direction de Yumiko et assista impuissant à son aspiration dans le sous-sol du hueco mundo.

-non ! Pas elle !

-et si ! Tu aurais dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de te jeter sur moi en la laissant sans surveillance. Et d'abord, quelle idée de l'emmener ici !

-tu es un homme mort, Nayuki !!

-si tu me tues, comment feras tu pour les retrouver ?

Il avait raison. Non seulement il venait de perdre de vu Yumiko, mais en plus il ne pouvait pas éliminer son ennemi s'il tenait un temps soit peu à revoir sa sœur et son ami.

-Bon aller, je ne vais pas être trop méchant. Je vais te montrer… ma résurrection !

Nayuki libéra son épée et fit apparaitre derrière lui un immense mur d'où sortait plusieurs dizaines de bras ainsi qu'une bonne quinzaine d'œil. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui retenait l'attention de toshirô. Au centre du mur, il y avait côte à côte Keiko et Yumiko, évanouie.

-Tristan, c'est le mon de mon zampakutô. Il se nourrit des sentiments de ses victimes… autant te dire qu'actuellement il se régale avec tes deux copines.

-espèce de salaud ! Relâche-les !

-tu penses vraiment que je vais accepter aussi facilement ?

-alors je te forcerai à le faire ! BANKAI !!

Hitsugaya libéra également Hyorinmaru et se tint fièrement face à Nayuki pas le moins intimidé par la taille du dragon de glace devant lui.

-Daiguren Hyorinmaru !

-il est joli !

-arrête de l'admirer et bat toi ! fit Hitsugaya en l'attaquant.

************

Dans la salle de réunion, Aizen observe le combat qui se déroule, une tasse de thé en main.

-tu ne vas pas intervenir ? fit gin en apparaissant.

-non, c'est un bon divertissement. Et puis, je ne veux pas contrecarrer mes plans. Je veux que le Kankyuu ishi soit détruit et si pour cela je dois éliminer un ou deux arrancars, ce n'est pas grave.

-c'est futé, de faire revenir le gamin dans sa famille d'origine tout de même.

-ça c'est le fait du hasard, je n'y suis pour rien. Mais je dois avouer que ça m'a bien aidé.

*********************

- je ne le crois pas ! Rangiku, si jamais je me fais prendre, c'est vraiment de ta faute !

Renji s'était introduit dans la douzième division et s'était emparé de la pierre en question. Le seul bémol, c'est qu'en la prenant, il avait actionné l'alarme et maintenant tous les gardes de la douzième section étaient à ses trousses. Il avait toutefois réussi à les semer et se dirigeait maintenant vers matsumoto.

-tiens. Et c'est la dernière fois que je te rends un service.

-merci renji, je te le revaudrai ! Bon, comment ça marche déjà. Ah oui ! Il faut dire tout haut ce que l'on souhaite le plus ! Je souhaite rejoindre le capitaine hitsugaya quelque soit l'endroit où il est.

-Matsumoto attend….

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire sa remarque, matsumoto fut entrainé dans un tourbillon, laissant renji seul sur place.

-tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait été plus simple de dire que tu souhaitais que le capitaine revienne.

***********************

Hitsugaya avait facilement pris le dessus sur Nayuki _(ndlr : normal, c'est un capitaine, en plus avec son bankai, y a pas photo !^^)_.

-relâche les filles ! dit hitsugaya en le menaçant de son épée.

-je ne peux pas.

-quoi ?

Hitsugaya rapprocha plus sévèrement son épée de la gorge de Nayuki qui commença à saigner.

-c'est pas des blagues ! Une fois qu'il a commencé absorber les sentiments d'une personne, on ne peut plus rien faire.

-tu es vraiment mort cette fois !

-attends, attends ! Tristan ne peux absorber les sentiments d'une seule personne à la fois. Comme elles sont deux, tu peux encore en sauver une !

-hein ?

-j'ai une ouverture, pensa Nayuki. Alors, reprit-il à haute voix, qui vas-tu sauver ? Ta si précieuse petite sœur Keiko, ou alors ta charmante et non moins précieuse amoureuse ?

Hitsugaya était paniqué tout d'un coup. Comment pouvait-on lui demander de choisir entre les deux filles les plus importantes à son cœur.

_**To be continued….**_


	10. Chapter 10: le coeur a ses raisons

Chapitre 10 : Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore

-Alors ? Repris Nayuki, qui va tu choisir ? Yumiko ou alors Keiko ? je te comprends le choix est difficile !

Pendant que toshirô se posait plein de questions tout en maudissant Nayuki, il se fit capturer par le mur. Et plus il se débattait, plus il se sentait aspirer dans le mur, jusqu'à en perdre connaissance.

*******************************

-shirô-chan ! Réveille-toi !!

Toshirô entrouvrit les yeux et crut voir hinamori devant lui.

-shiro-chan ! Tu vas bien ?

-hinamori ? Qu'est ce que… comment… pourquoi ?

-ce coup à la tête t'a fait un sacré choc on dirait ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de ne pas grimper aux arbres ! C'est dangereux, shiro-chan !

Toshirô n'y comprenait absolument rien. Pourquoi Hinamori était elle là devant lui alors qu'elle était à la soul society enfermé dans une chambre hautement surveillé ! Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui pour ce rendre compte avec stupeur qu'il était au Rukongai, dans la maison de son enfance.

-shirô-chan ! dit quelque chose !

Hitsugaya regarda Hinamori. Il comprit directement qu'il était perdu dans ses souvenirs à cause de sa capture dans le mur. La Hinamori qu'il avait devant lui était celle de son enfance, celle qui avait une confiance aveugle en lui, qui n'avait pas encore intégrer le Gotei 13. La Hinamori qu'il aimait tant, qui n'était pas obnubilé par son capitaine.

-shirô-chan ?

-arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-ah ! Ça y est tu es redevenu toi-même.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire ouf, une lumière intense l'aveugla, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit sur son épaule la lame de Tobiume et devant lui, Hinamori en larmes.

-Hinamori, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Aizen Taisho… je vais le venger.

Toshirô comprit tout de suite qu'il revivait les instants qui avaient le plus mis ses sentiments à rude épreuves. La protection d'Hinamori quand il était encore petit garçon, leur affrontement lorsqu'Aizen s'était servit de lui ! Tristan le faisait voyager au gré de ses sentiments et c'était sans doute ça qui rendait impossible une quelconque libération.

*********************

-Aki-nii-sama ! tient je t'ai apporté ton dessert préféré !!

-va t-en !

-mais aki-nii…

-JE T'AI DIT DE PARTIR !

Keiko était stupéfaite ! son frère venait de lui crier dessus, lui qui était toujours si tendre, si gentil avec elle. Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer en milles morceaux. Comme lorsqu'il avait été malade et qu'il s'était complètement fermé à ses soins. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à pleurer.

-Hey ! pourquoi tu pleures petite sœur ? Dit moi qui t'as fais de la peine, que j'aille lui régler son compte.

Akio semblait vraiment inquiet et attristé de voir Keiko pleurer. Keiko elle, était perdue. Pourquoi son frère qui était froid la seconde d'avant était maintenant si attentionné et si gentil ?

-Aki-nii-sama ? qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-ne t'en fais pas nee-san ! je te protègerai contre tous. Personne ne te fera jamais pleurer.

Elle n'y comprenait absolument rien, mais le sourire enchanteur de son frère suffit à apaiser son cœur et à la rendre heureuse, le temps d'un battement de cils, avant de se retrouver au cimetière devant le cercueil de celui-ci.

-non… pas possible ! nii…sama ?

Le pire moment de sa vie, devoir dire adieu à son frère chéri.

**********************

- bravo yumiko, ton enchainement de danse était merveilleux. Tu était rayonnante.

-merci Akio ! je suis contente que ça t'ai plus.

-on rentre ensemble ?

-avec plaisir.

Yumiko prit la main que lui tendait Akio sans se poser de question. Elle aimait trop ces moments où il lui faisait des compliments, où il l'admirait.

-Yumiko, je suis content d'être ton meilleur ami… et… j'espère que jamais rien ne nous séparera, parce que… tu sais… quand tu n'es pas là… c'est très triste et je me sens seul.

-Oh ! Akio-chan ! tu es trop gentil ! conclu la fillette en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Tu es plus que ça pour moi…

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira fortement, mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle n'était plus sur la route en compagnie de Akio, mais dans une chambre d'hôpital.

-Yumiko, je t'ai demandé de ne plus venir ici.

-mais Akio…

-je ne veux plus te voir.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passait dans cette petite tête ? un instant Akio l'aimait, l'instant d'après il le détestait. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi penser.

***********************

A l'extérieur, Nayuki observait Tristan s'amusant avec les trois jeune gens qui palissait à vue d'œil.

-combien de temps vont t-il tenir encore ? 5 minutes ? 10 minutes ?

************************

-c'est le reiatsu du capitaine ! je suis sure qu'il est venu ici.

Matsumoto frappa à la porte de la mère de Toshirô. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir ouvrir.

-Excusez moi, commença matsumoto. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais vous n'auriez pas vu un garçon d'environ 1m30, les cheveux blanc avec une épée au dos ?

-vous cherchez toshirô ?

-oui ! c'est ça ! vous l'avez vu ?

-je l'ai recueilli ces deux dernières semaines. Vous devez être sa mère !

-sa mère ?

Matsumoto se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire ! si son capitaine avait été là, il aurait piqué une crise.

-je suis désolé, mais toshirô n'est pas là.

Matsumoto reprit son sérieux aussitôt.

-comment ? à cette heure ci ?

-il n'est pas encore rentré, ni ma fille d'ailleurs. Il est juste venu il y a environ une heure chercher cette épée bizarre et il est parti en courant !

Si son capitaine était revenu chercher son zampakutô, c'est qu'il en avait surement grandement besoin ! Il devait être en danger.

-par où est-il parti ?

-heu… par là. Mais je… où est-elle ?

Matsumoto était partie comme une fusée en direction de l'indication donné par Yumi. Lorsqu'elle arriva au point de chute, il remarqua tout de suite qu'un accès au hueco mundo avait été créé.

-qu'est-il allé faire là-bas ? taisho…

Sans plus attendre, matsumoto s'engouffra elle aussi dans le passage !

**************

-ce que je m'ennuie !!!!!

Ikeda était affalée sur son bureau, s'apitoyant sur son sort.

-si c'est ce qui m'attend, je ferais mieux de refuser ce poste directement. Je me demande ce que fais ce shinigami que j'ai rencontré la dernière fois. A bien y réfléchir….

La jeune fille se tût et ferma les yeux pour se remémorer la silhouette de Renji.

-il est plutôt pas mal, conclu t-elle !

-mais c'est qu'elle a un faible pour se mufle !

-Hikari ! Soupira la shinigami en jetant rapidement un œil à l'esprit de son zampakutô. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ne reste tu pas sous ta forme scellé comme tout les autres ?!

-mais tu viens de dire que tu t'ennuyais ! Je suis venue te distraire ! et si tu m'utilisais de temps en temps, je ne me sentirais pas aussi délaisser !

-comment tu veux que je t'utilise puisqu'il n'y a pas de combats !

-tu pourrais t'entrainer. Comme ça au moins je ne t'entendrai plus te plaindre toute les 5 minutes !

-mouais t'a pas tord. Allons-nous exercer un petit peu.

********************************

-Gin ? appela Aizen en regardant l'écran depuis son « trône », tu as vu qui est là ?!

Gin ne fit pas un geste, ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de regarder matsumoto courir dans le hueco mundo. Son sourire s'étendit légèrement à la vue de son amie.

-Je pense qu'il est temps que je m'en mêle, fit Aizen en se levant. Ulquiorra !

-oui, Aizen-sama ?

-je compte sur toi pour en finir rapidement.

-oui !

********************************

-Hinamori !!! arrête !

Hitsugaya n'arrêtait pas d'éviter Tobiume. Il savait pertinemment comment tout ceci allait se terminer s'il décidait de le contrer. Et le simple fait de penser qu'il pourrait lever la main encore une fois sur elle le rendait malade. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire d'autre ?

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit ! S'il se débrouillait pour ne plus laisser ses sentiments apparaitre, peut-être que cela le libèrerait de l'emprise de Tristan. Il décida donc d'arrêter d'esquiver Tobiume et ferma les yeux, se concentrant au maximum.

*************************

-mais, qu'est ce que…

Nayuki regardait ébahit Hitsugaya se détacher petit à petit de l'emprise de son pantin.

-c'est impossible ! Comment ?

Une fois totalement libre, Hitsugaya se redressa tout de même éprouvé par les dix minutes de calvaire qu'il venait d'endurer.

-je vois, fit Nayuki. Tu es plus impressionnant que je ne le pensait. Mais je vais en finir avec toi. De toute façon, tu ne peux plus te défendre.

Nayuki fonça sur le jeune capitaine qui empoigna Hyorinmaru pour se défendre. Avec peine, il repoussa tout de même Nayuki et se mis en position d'attaque.

-cette fois, je n'arrêterai pas mon geste.

-je t'ai déjà dit que si tu me tue, tu les condamnes toutes les deux.

-Balivernes !

-Quoi ?

-le fait que j'ai réussit à me libérer de ton mur rien qu'avec la volonté me prouve deux choses : la première, c'est qu'on peut facilement s'en échapper et que tu ne le contrôle pas réellement. La seconde…

-…

-c'est que tu es encore plus faible que je ne le croyais. Pour te vaincre, je n'aurais même pas à utiliser mon bankai. Fait tes prières, Arrancar numéro 38.

-petit impertinent !

-Sayonara, Nayuki ! Assied toi sur les cieux gelés, Hyorinmaru !

Hitsugaya s'élança sur Nayuki confiant, sûr de pouvoir l'achever. Mais contre toute attente, il n'arriva pas à libérer son shikai. Nayuki ne se fit pas prier pour l'envoyer au sol.

-Pauvre gamin ! au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu es au hueco mundo ici ! et dans le hueco mundo, il n'y a pas d'eau dans l'atmosphère. Tu n'as pas trouvé étrange que ton Bankai se détruise plus rapidement que d'habitude ? Malheureusement pour toi, dans ce monde-ci, ton zampakutô ne t'est d'aucune utilité ! A mon tour de dire… Sayonara, petit !

Nayuki était sur le point d'éliminer Toshirô lorsque Keiko et Yumiko ouvrirent les yeux en même temps.

-mais qu'est ce que… ? Pourquoi suis-je dans ce mur ?

Keiko regarda un peu partout et aperçut son frère au sol.

-Nii-sama !!! Nii-sama attention !!!

Toshirô remarqua vite que les deux files le regardait et était visiblement apeurée.

-au nom ! pas une nouvelle fois, pensa t-il. Pardonnez moi les filles !

Il s'était résigné. De toute façon il était à la merci de son adversaire et il n'avait aucune chance de renverser la situation. Il allait mourir là. Son destin était donc de finir sa vie enfant, que ce soit sur terre ou à la soul society.

-Hinamori, pensa t-il, pardonne moi, je ne pourrai pas te venger.

Il ferma les yeux, prêt à accepter sa destinée.

-NON !!! Akio NII-SAMA !!

-arrête de crier Keiko ! fit Yumiko en larmes ! ça ne changera rien à la situation.

-mais…

-TAIS TOI !!! finit-elle par exploser. Je t'en prie, c'est déjà assez horrible comme ça. Tout est de ma faute, pensa t-elle à la fin.

Et alors que Nayuki allait enfin assouvir sa soif de destruction, quelque chose l'en empêcha.

-Rugis, Haineko !

_**To be continued….**_

7


	11. Chapter 11:forgive me: the end?

Chapitre 11 : Forgive me : The End ?

-Matsumoto !

-Taisho ! Comment allez-vous ?

Matsumoto était arrivée pile poil au bon moment pour tirer toshirô d'une situation assez catastrophique tout de même. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa vice capitaine devant lui. Une fois de plus, elle venait de lui prouver qu'il pouvait entièrement avoir confiance en elle, en tout cas en ce qui concerner le combat (_ndlr : ben, faut bien nuancer… ^^)_

-comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ?

-je vous ai suivi. J'ai senti votre reiatsu et j'ai vu le passage pour le hueco mundo donc j'ai deviné, après ça n'a été qu'un jeu d'enfant…

-non, je veux dire, comment tu as fait pour venir 200 ans en arrière ?

-ah ça ! C'est grâce au kankyuu ishi. Elle s'active lorsqu'on a un souhait très fort que l'on souhaite voir se réaliser. Il m'a suffit de penser très fort à vous pour vous rejoindre.

-je vois.

Matsumoto aida son capitaine à se relever. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui pour voir où se cachait Nayuki mais ne sentit pas une pincée de son reiatsu.

-je me demande ce qu'il prépare, pensa t-il. Pourtant, sa ressureccion est toujours là…

Le temps de réaliser cela et de jeter un coup d'œil rapide à Tristan, il remarqua avec horreur la pâleur de Yumiko et Keiko.

-Keiko ! s'écria t-il en se précipitant sur le mur sous le regard surpris de Rangiku. Keiko ! Keiko, tu vas bien ?

La jeune fille peina pour faire un sourire. Bien évidemment, elle avait observé toute la scène d'un regard attentif, passant par tous les stades d'émotions qui existent.

-nii-sama, je suis contente que tu ailles mieux.

-attends, je vais te sortir de là tout de suite.

Hitsugaya s'acharna sur les bras de la jeune fille qui dépassait de Tristan, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Toshirô se sentit paniquer intérieurement. Pourquoi n'arrivait t-il pas à la libérer alors que lui était sorti si facilement.

-Taisho !

Du bas du mur, Matsumoto regardait un peu amusé tout de même son capitaine tirer de toutes ses forces cette petite fille.

-attendez je viens vous aidez !

-reste où tu es matsumoto !

-Aki-nii-sama ! fit Keiko. Laisse-moi ! Tu dois te sauver ! Va t-en avant que l'autre ne revienne!

-arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Fit toshirô à bout de souffle. Si la manière simple ne marche pas, j'utiliserai la manière forte.

-Heu… Akio, qui c'est cette femme en bas ? c'est ta mère dans le royaume des morts ?

Toshirô s'arrêta un instant avant de piquer une colère contre sa sœur.

-Et puis quoi encore ! Matsumoto est mon lieutenant. Je n'ai aucun lien particulier avec elle.

-Pourquoi elle est ici alors ?

-Keiko, commença Yumiko agacée à coté d'elle, tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de poser toutes ses questions. Tu distrais toshirô.

Toshirô sentit nettement la colère dans la voix de son amie, ce qui ne fut pas du tout de son gout.

-dès que j'ai fini avec elle, je viens te sortir de là à ton tour.

-et bien à ce rythme j'en ai encore pour pas mal de temps à attendre, lança t-elle avec violence.

-qu'est ce qui te prend Yumiko ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux.

En bas, Matsumoto pestait contre son capitaine.

-super, je prends exprès des risques pour le sauver et il continue à être aussi froid avec moi.

-pourquoi tu ne vas pas l'aider, rangiku ?

Le cœur de Rangiku fit un bon et prit un rythme accélérée. Elle sentit une main se glisser autour de son cou et une petite voix familière lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille qui la fit légèrement rougir. Elle se dégagea rapidement de cette étreinte déplacée pour la situation pour se mettre face à son protagoniste. Un regard plissé, un sourire narquois, comme toujours.

-Gin…

-ça fait longtemps ran-san ! comment tu vas ?

Gin ne lâchait pas son sourire et s'il n'avait pas été au hueco mundo, Rangiku aurait assimilé la situation à un de ses retours après ses éternelles disparitions. Mais ils n'étaient plus dans le même camp et elle devait laisser ses sentiments de côté.

- dit moi, tu ne te serais pas un peu couper les cheveux ? ils me paraissent plus court.

-gin, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- oh la la ! pourquoi une telle froideur alors qu'on se revoit enfin après tant de mois de séparation ?

Rangiku dégaina Haineko se qui fit légèrement perdre son sourire à Ichimaru.

-Tu ne comptes pas attaquer ton ami d'enfance tout de même.

-celui qui est devant moi n'est pas mon ami d'enfance, mais le traître Ichimaru Gin… celui qui a trahi la soul society, celui qui a blessé une de mes amies… celui qui a failli tuer mon capitaine.

-ah non, ça c'était Aizen.

- à mes yeux c'est pareil. Tu es mon ennemi. Et si tu tentes la moindre attaque contre le capitaine hitsugaya, j'attaquerai.

*********************************

-Aizen sama, je vous ai ramené Nayuki, fit Ulquiorra en entrant dans la pièce.

-Merci Ulquiorra. Nayuki, comment te sens-tu ?

Nayuki était complètement intimidé et ne savait pas trop comment répondre. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi il se retrouvait en face d'Aizen. Tout ce qu'Ulquiorra lui avait dit c'était qu' « Aizen sama voulait le voir». Et généralement, quand un espada vient vous chercher pour vous amener auprès d'Aizen, c'est jamais bon signe. Pourtant il avait suivi les ordres à la lettre en attirant le jeune garçon au hueco mundo. Bon, c'est vrai, il n'avait pas reçu l'ordre de capturer les deux femelles (ndlr : ça y est, j'ai les stigmates de la biologie en moi ^^…) ni d'utiliser sa resureccion, mais c'était pour mener à bien sa mission.

-tu as fait du bon travail, Nayuki. Je suis content, conclut Aizen.

-Merci Aizen-sama, fit Nayuki, soulagé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-pour te récompenser, j'ai décidé de te donner plus de pouvoir. Approche.

Nayuki s'avança d'un pas sur vers Aizen qui utilisa ses pouvoirs sur lui. Une intense lueur entoura Nayuki, guérissant ses blessures. Mais il ne se sentait pas pour autant plus fort.

-ça te dirait de tester tes nouveaux pouvoirs ? Yami, viens ici s'il te plait.

Yami entra et s'arrêta près d'Aizen.

- Nayuki, frappe-le.

Devant l'étonnement du 38ème arrancar et du numéro 10 de l'espada, Aizen sourit nettement.

-n'est pas peur et fais ce que je te dis.

-t… très bien Aizen sama.

Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, Nayuki assimila tout de même un coup de point à Yami qui fut propulsé à plusieurs mètres, sous les yeux étonnés de tous ceux qui étaient présents.

-bien. Maintenant tu peux retourner à ton combat. Tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à achever ton adversaire.

Nayuki s'éclipsa rapidement laissant Aizen seul en compagnie de Tosen, Ulquiorra et Yami.

-Vous êtes conscient qu'il va se faire tuer, Aizen sama ? commença Tosen. Hitsugaya est beaucoup plus fort que lui, même maintenant.  
-Peut-être, mais l'important, c'est que lui croit qu'il pourra le battre.

-Aizen sama, commença Ulquiorra, Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis et avoir envoyé Ichimaru-sama a ma place contre cette femme ?

-C'est beaucoup plus marrant comme ça.

-Mais vous n'avez pas peur qu'il se laisse dépasser par ses sentiments envers matsumoto ? demanda Tosen

Aizen se contenta de sourire.

***********************************

-pourquoi tu ne te bats pas ?

Matsumoto attaquait sans relâche l'ancien capitaine qui se contentait d'éviter Haineko. Cela agaçait énormément Rangiku qui avait l'impression que Gin prenait leur confrontation comme un jeu.

-je suis peut-être ton ennemi, mais tu n'es pas mon ennemie, ran-san !

-arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Rugis Haineko !

La libération de son Shikai permis à Rangiku de s'arrêter quelques secondes pour souffler tout en continuant de le guider de la main. Ichimaru lui était vraiment amusé de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait seulement reçu pour ordre d'éloigner Matsumoto de Toshirô le plus possible et était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Donc il en profitait pour s'amuser à ses dépends.

-GIN ! arrête de sourire et bats-toi sérieusement !

-tu es toujours aussi acharné au combat à ce que je vois. Bon comme tu insistes.

Gin dégaina Shinsou.

-mais ne te mets pas à pleurer comme à chaque fois que je te bats, fit-il en attaquant.

*************************************

-Toshirô ! pourquoi tu n'utilise pas ton épée pour couper le mur, ça sera plus facile après, tu ne penses pas ?

Yumiko n'en pouvait vraiment plus de voir Hitsugaya s'acharner pour les faire sortir du mur depuis plus d'un quart d'heure sans résultat. Le truc, c'est que Toshirô avait gardé cette solution en ultime recours et restait persuader qu'il pouvait libérer les deux filles sans utiliser Hyorinmaru. Il leur avait expliqué qu'elle devait faire le vide en elle, ne penser à rien pour que Tristan les recrache. Mais ça avait marché dix secondes, avant que Keiko ne se mettent à avoir peur en voyant une des mains de Tristan s'approcher dangereusement de Toshirô et que Yumiko ne se mettent en colère contre elle pour l'avoir déconcentré, ce qui s'était terminé par une grosse engueulade entre les deux filles avec Toshirô au milieu qui essayait de calmer la situation.

-bon d'accord je n'ai pas le choix.

Le capitaine dégaina son épée et respira un grand coup. En fait, il ne voulait pas utiliser Hyorinmaru parce qu'il ne savait pas quel effet cela aurait sur les deux filles. Nayuki avait dit tellement de chose sur Tristan qu'il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Et si jamais en découpant cette chose et blessait Keiko et Yumiko ? Il fut pris d'une angoisse.

-BON C'EST POUR AUJOURD'HUI OU POUR DEMAIN ? cria Yumiko vraiment en colère cette fois.

Hitsugaya attrapa fermement son épée et trancha en deux Tristan. Il ne vit aucun effet pendant quelques secondes, puis sentit bien le monstre frémir sous ses pieds et se diviser en deux et se désintégrer lentement. Il resta sans voix, assez surpris que ce soit si simple.

-j'aurais dû commencé par là, pensa t-il un peu amusé quand même.

-nii-sama !

Toshirô regarda du côté de Keiko et vit que le socle qui la retenait encore était entrain de se détruire aussi, ce qui précipitait la jeune fille dans une chute vertigineuse. Il se précipita donc vers elle et la rattrapa avant de la poser au sol. Sa sœur était tellement pale qu'il oublia complètement Yumiko de l'autre côté, rongée par l'inquiétude.

-Keiko, ça va ?

Keiko enlaça fortement son frère dans ses bras avec un large sourire.

-merci ! merci ! merci nii-sama ! tu m'as sauvé la vie !

-tu n'as mal nulle part dit moi ?

-non ça va.

-tu es sure ? tu n'es pas blessé.

-mais non !

Toshirô n'était pas du tout convaincu par ce que sa sœur lui disait et tenait à vérifier lui-même.

-nii-sama je vais bien je t'assure.

-on n'est jamais trop prudent. Je ne sais pas ce que cette chose t'a fait alors je préfère vérifier.

-c'est gentil de ta part nii-sama, mais tu devrais aussi t'occuper de Yumiko.

Yumiko ! Toshirô l'avait complètement oublié. Finalement, il n'avait pas totalement tord quand elle disait que plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux quand sa sœur était dans les parages. Par précaution, Hitsugaya invoqua un sort de kido qui plaça sa sœur derrière une barrière de protection, avant de repartir en direction des débris de Tristan pour secourir Yumiko.

************************************

-tu ne te défends pas trop mal, ran-san ! tu as fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est battu ensemble toi et moi.

-c'était il y a plus de 200 ans. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? je ne suis pas vice-capitaine pour rien !

Gin utilisa un shunpo pour se retrouver derrière Matsumoto et l'arma au niveau du coup avec shinsou.

-et si au lieu de se battre on faisait un petit câlin, murmura gin à l'oreille de rangiku.

-non mais tu rêves ! fit rangiku en utilisant un shunpo à son tour pour se libérer.

-t'es pas sympa ran-san !

-non mais pour qui tu me prends ?

-pourtant t'aimais bien ça avant !

-la situation à changer au cas où tu aurais oublié.

******************************************

-Toshirô !!!!

-attend, je vais t'aider à sortir de là.

Bien qu'il pensait que son calvaire était fini, Hitsugaya eut la désagréable surprise de se rendre compte que Tristan c'était régénéré. Yumiko qui n'avait pas réussi à s'échapper complètement de son emprise était désormais presqu'entièrement avalé par le monstre.

Toshirô allait de nouveau vendre en deux la bestiole lorsque Nayuki retint son bras. Il sentit tout de suite que l'énergie de son adversaire avait changé, qu'il était plus fort.

-qu'as tu fait à mon tristan ?

-et toi, que t'es tu fais ?

-cela ne te regarde pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne te fatigue plus, ta copine est perdue maintenant.

-tu penses que je vais te croire. Tu m'as dit ça il y a une heure et j'ai pourtant réussi à les libérer une fois. Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

-au lieu de blablater, regarde plutôt.

Toshirô regarda effrayé Tristan qui venait de rabattre tous ses bras autour de son corps. Il vit la petite main de Yumiko se faire engloutir sans pouvoir faire un seul geste.

-au risque de me répéter, ta copine est perdue.

Rage, colère, tout remonta d'un seul coup en Toshirô. D'un geste violent, il envoya valser Nayuki dans les airs et se précipita sur tristan qui s'était réduit juste après avoir fit d'absorber Yumiko. Une pincée d'espoir subsistait en Toshirô. Et celle-ci s'agrandit lorsqu'il retrouva son amie étendue au sol.

-Yumiko ! yumiko ! dieu merci tu n'as rien !

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et regarda toshirô. Elle lui ouvrit un large sourire et ouvrit grand les bras pour recevoir l'étreinte du jeune garçon. Sans hésitez, toshirô se jeta dans ses bras ; il le fallait, il avait eu telleemnt peur pour elle.

-merci shirô-chan ! tu m'as sauvé ! alligato.

-yumiko, pardon… hé, tu… m'étrangles.

Au lieu de recevoir une douce étreinte, Toshirô sentit tout ses os se contracter et son souffle se couper. D'un revers de la main, Il repoussa violemment Yumiko qui se réceptionna sur ses jambes.

-mais tu es folles ou quoi ? tu as failli me tuer !

-Comment te sens-tu dans ton nouveau corps, Tristan ? fit Nayuki au dessus de Toshirô.

-Ma foi, pas trop mal, répondit le concerné. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas été dans un corps si souple.

Hitsugaya regardait incrédule.

-Allez, je vais t'expliquer. Lorsque Nayuki absorbe une personne, il prend son apparence physique une fois qu'il a dévoré son âme. En d'autre terme, celle que tu vois devant toi n'est pas yumiko, mais bel et bien mon cher Tristan.  
-yumiko…

-elle est morte. Elle n'existe plus. Son âme a disparu.

**************************************************

-Aizen sama…

-laisse Ulquiorra.

-que se passera t-il après ?

-on ne peut pas se permettre de provoquer encore plus la soul society pour l'instant. Dès que Gin sera revenu, je les renverrai dans leur dimension.

-mais si vous faites ça la pierre va…

-je sais. Mais ce n'est qu'un jeu.

-et en ce qui concerne Nayuki, fit Yami derrière Ulquiorra.

-ne t'en fait pas, ta place dans l'espada n'est pas menacé. Il a commis une grosse erreur en énervant Hitsugaya.

_**To be continued….**_


	12. Chapter 12: le temps des adieux

Chapitre 12 : Le temps des adieux

-alors ? fit gin en tenant haineko dans sa main gauche, tu comptes toujours te battre sans zampakutô ?

Matsumoto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quand ils étaient encore à l'école des shinigamis, ça se terminait toujours de la sorte. Il finissait toujours par la désarmer et elle n'avait pas été étonnée qu'il ait toujours un rang d'avance par rapport à elle.

-rangiku, ne m'oblige pas à utiliser Shinsou sur toi.

-… c'est bon tu as gagné. Tu peux me capturer.

Pour tout geste, gin ne fit que lui déposer un léger baiser sur le front en lui rendant haineko.

-j'ai été ravi de te revoir, ran-san.

-quoi ? c'est tout ?

-je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas utiliser shinsou sur toi, fit-il en rengainant son épée.

-Tu te fiches de moi! je ne mérite pas ta pitié.

-considère cela comme mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

Avant qu'elle ne fasse un geste, Gin disparu dans le désert du hueco mundo laissant seule rangiku au milieu de nulle part. Cette fois là, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

-Crétin, finit-elle par dire avec un léger sourire.

****************************************

- je… je ne comprends pas !

Nayuki s'écroula sur le sol, après avoir été frappé de plein fouet par daiguren Hyorinmaru.

-qu'il y ai de l'eau ou pas, j'arriverai toujours à utiliser mon zampakutô si j'en ai vraiment besoin… c'est une autre part de moi même.

-j'ai pourtant reçu plus de pouvoir… je suis plus fort que le 10ème espada. Je ne comprends pas.

-pour ton information, j'ai vaincu un espada du rang 6.

-… je vois.

Et tandis que Nayuki s'éteignait, tristan s'évaporait aussi, laissant le corps inerte de yumiko au sol. Lamentablement et profondément éprouvé, Toshirô marcha jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras et prit la direction de l'endroit où il avait laissé sa sœur. Il s'en voulait d'avoir amené Yumiko avec lui, d'avoir céder à ses sentiments comme… un enfant. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Par sa faute, Yumiko était morte de la pire des manières qu'il soit et en plus elle ne pourrait même pas rejoindre la soul society.

- Quel idiot ! s'écria t-il à haute voix.

-… mais non, tu es mon héro.

Hitsugaya regarda Yumiko et vit avec bonheur qu'elle avait les yeux ouvert. Il sentit sa main froide lui toucher la joue.

-yumiko ? Tu es en vie ?

-je ne sais pas comment tu as fais, mais oui je suis toujours là.

La jeune fille sourit avant de s'évanouir à nouveau. Une fois de plus, Nayuki avait raconté des bobards, et cette fois là, ça lui avait été fatale.

Toshirô retrouva sa sœur là où il l'avait laissé, saine et sauve. Cela l'apaisa grandement. Il déposa Yumiko à coté de Keiko, libéra Keiko du kido et la prit dans ses bras.

-nee-san ! ça y est tout est fini. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

-ON va rentrer à la maison ! tu rentres avec moi.

-Keiko, écoute, je suis mort. Je ne suis plus qu'une âme. Je ne peux pas vivre dans le monde réel.

-mais si, tu le fais bien depuis deux semaines !

-oui, mais je peux disparaitre à tout moment. C'est pour ça que je dois rentrer à la soul society avec… mais c'est vrai ? où es matsumoto ?

-je suis là taisho ! fit matsumoto en arrivant par derrière. Désolé, j'ai eu un contre temps.

-tu t'es battu ? contre qui ?

-contre…

Matsumoto se tût une seconde et jugea mieux de ne pas dire qu'elle avait affronté gin.

-contre un arrancar, mais il était faible.

-je vois…

-nii-sama ! je refuse que tu partes ! je m'agripperai à toi et tu seras forcé de…

Toshirô donna un coup à la nuque de Keiko qui s'évanouit instantanément.

-taisho !!! ce n'est une petite fille.

-je n'arriverai pas à la raisonner donc je préfère qu'elle soit évanouie. Se sera plus simple. On y va, Matsumoto.

************************************

-Comment ? Yumiko n'est pas encore rentrer ? ma fille et mon fils non plus. Et il est déjà si tard ! vous pensez qu'on devrait appeler la police ? oh attendez, on sonne à la porte. Je vous rappelle.

Yumi raccrocha le téléphone et courut jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle poussa un grand soupir de soulagement en voyant Toshirô tenant Keiko dans ses bras.

-non mais t'as vu l'heure toshirô ?

-excuse moi maman.

Toshirô dépassa sa mère et partit directement dans la chambre de Keiko. Il la coucha dans son lit et la recouvrit. Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes et finalement sourit.

-tu es une grande fille maintenant. Je peux te laisser seule.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, Yumi se tenait devant lui.

-j'ai droit à une explication ? demanda t-elle en sachant très bien ce qu'il répondrait.

- a quoi bon ? je rentre chez moi.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un baiser.

-j'ai été content de pouvoir être avec toi ces deux semaines.

-et moi de pouvoir te serrer de nouveaux dans mes bras, finit par dire Yumi en lui rendant son baiser. Allez file. Ta mère t'attend.

-ma mère ?

-la jolie femme rousse qui attend en bas.

-matsumoto ?

-oui.

…

-MATSUMOTO N'EST PAS MA MERE ! C'EST MA VICE CAPITAINE.

-Ah bon ? C'est dommage, elle m'a l'air très sérieuse comme femme.

Toshirô soupira et rejoint Matsumoto en bas.

-on y va matsumoto.

-quoi ? déjà capitaine ? vous voulez pas rester un petit peu ?

-j'ai dit, ON Y VA !

-bon d'accord, vous fachez pas !

Toshirô et Rangiku quittèrent la maison de Yumi et allèrent chez Yumiko. Ses parents furent eux ossi soulager de la voir rentrer même si elle était inconsciente. Toshirô leur raconta une histoire sans queue ni tête avant d'aller la mettre dans son lit. Il allait quitter là chambre lorsqu'il l'entendit l'appeler.

-tu vas rentrer chez toi hein ? je ne te reverrai plus, n'est ce pas, toshirô ?

Il n'ajouta pas un mot. C'était assez douloureux pour lui ainsi.

-Toshirô, approche s'il te plait !

Il s'exécuta et s'approcha. Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux turquoise du jeune garçon.

-merci encore de m'avoir sauvé.

-c'est normal.

-dit, tu veux fermer les yeux, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

-hein ?

-discute pas !

Il s'exécuta et sentit les lèvre de Yumiko entrer en contact avec les siennes. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour constater de vive voix qu'elle l'embrassait.

-je voulais que tu sois le premier, fit-elle quand elle eut fini. Merci Akio-chan !

Que dire, que faire, à par sourire.

*********************************

-Du haut de la terrasse du collège, Toshirô regarde la ville qui la vu naitre sur terre. Celle qui a bercé sa courte vie d'humain, celle où s'écoule le fleuve de ses sentiments.

-taisho…

-aller matsumoto, on rentre.

-très bien.

Matsumoto fouilla dans sa poche pour s'emparer de la pierre mais ne la trouva pas. Elle pâlit sur place, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Toshirô.

-qu'est ce qui se passe matsumoto ?

-heu… je crois que j'ai perdu la pierre pendant le combat.

-Quoi ? Cherche bien, elle est forcément là.

-non.

-MATSUMOTO !!!

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de piquer une crise, Hitsugaya se sentit mal et s'évanouie sous le regard inquiet de Matsumoto.

-Taisho ? Qu'est ce que vous avez ?

Lorsqu'elle le prit, elle découvrit avec horreur une immense tache de sang sur son capitaine, ce qui la fit encore plus paniquer.

-Taisho !! taisho !! répéta t-elle en le secouant.

-aïe, aïe matsumoto, tu me fais mal ! murmura le jeune capitaine. Ca va aller, je suis un peu épuisé par tout cela c'est tout.

-ça va aller ?

-si on ne rentre pas bientôt, non !

Sans trop comprendre, Matsumoto et Hitsugaya se retrouvèrent la seconde d'après dans leur division.

-hein ? fit rangiku. Mais comment.

Un shinigami entra dans la pièce et poussa un grand cri en voyant matsumoto et toshirô au milieu de la pièce. Cela ameuta toute la division.

-taisho ! vous êtes revenu ! firent toute la division en cœur.

Hitsugaya sourit, mais avant qu'il ne puissent dire un mot il s'évanouit de nouveau.

-vite, fit matsumoto, appeler le capitaine Unohana, c'est urgent !

********************************

Environ deux heures plus tard, Hitsugaya rouvrit les yeux et constata avec soulagement qu'il était bien dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête il vit le visage souriant de Retsu.

-comment vous sentez vous, Hitsugaya Taisho ?

-heu…

-vous avez dormi deux heures. Je vous ai administrez des calmants. Mais votre reiatsu est très affaibli. Il vous faut beaucoup de repos. J'en profite pour vous dire qu'un nouveau capitaine va être nommer la semaine prochaine.

-ah bon ?

-oui. Ne vous en faite pas, je pense que vous serez assez rétabli à ce moment là pour être à la réunion.

***************************************

-alors gin, tu t'es bien amusé ?

-ça va, ça m'as un peu occupé. Mais dit moi, pourquoi les avoir renvoyé à la soul society ?

-mon but était de désactiver le kankyuu ishi. C'est fait. Et puis, ils m'ont bien diverti donc c'est leur récompense.

-toujours entrain de te servir des autres à ce que je vois, Aizen sama.

********************************************

-QUOI ?

-si tu m'avais laissé un peu plus de temps avant de me piquer cette pierre, j'aurais trouvé un autre moyen que d'utiliser le kankyuu ishi pour retrouver toshirô. Maintenant à cause de ta sottise matsumoto, la pierre est inactive pour 200 ans.

-je suis désolée, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'on ne pouvait l'utiliser que trois fois.

-t'as de la chance que vous ayez pu revenir ici en un seul morceau tous les deux.

**********************************************

_Une semaine plus tard_

-Yo, rangiku-san !

-ah ! salut renji ! qu'est ce que tu fais ici? T'es pas censé être au bureau.

-c'est mon jour de congés et en plus les capitaines sont en réunion pour la présentation du nouveau capitaine.

-le nouveau capitaine ? quel nouveau capitaine ?

-quoi ? tu n'es pas au courant ? la cinquième division va avoir un nouveau capitaine.

-hinamori est au courant ?

-oui, je crois que Kira a dû le lui dire.

-ça alors. Je me demande si le capitaine le sais…

**********************************************

-Le capitaine Hitsugaya est encore trop faible pour pouvoir se lever. Je lui ai donc conseiller de rester au lit encore deux jours. Il ne sera pas là aujourd'hui.

-d'accord. Tant que les huit autres sont là ça va, fit Yamamoto. Comme vous le savez, la cinquième division va avoir un nouveau capitaine à partir d'aujourd'hui. C'est une jeune âme plutôt frêle, mais je souhaite que vous la preniez au sérieux.

-tant qu'on ne tombe pas sur un barje, chuchota kyoraku.

-très bien. Je vais lui demander de rentrer maintenant.

_**To be continued…..**_


	13. Chapter 13: le nouveau capitaine

Chapitre 13 : La 5ème division en action : le nouveau capitaine.

-Que le nouveau capitaine de la cinquième division, Ikeda Nasami, entre !

Une jeune shinigami entra un peu timidement dans la salle munie d'un zampakutô assez mince qu'elle portait dans son dos. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir ébène qui faisait ressortir le magnifique bleu turquoise de ses yeux. Elle était assez mignonne mais paraissait très jeune physiquement.

-Ikeda taisho, présentez vous à vos confrère, lui ordonna le commandant.

- oui monsieur, répondit Nasami légèrement rouge. Je… je suis Ikeda Nasami et... heu… je suis honorée d'avoir été choisi pour diriger la cinquième division. Je ferai de mon mieux.

Elle s'inclina devant les capitaines, tous surpris de cette attitude.

-ça pour être frêle, elle est frêle, dit Kempachi en manquant d'exploser de rire

Lorsqu'ils se dispersèrent, Ukitake s'avança vers elle.

-Nasami-san, ne sois pas aussi crispée, nous avons l'air sévère comme ça mais au fond nous sommes assez gentil.

-Merci de me rassurer kyoraku taisho !

-heu non, moi c'est Ukitake Jushiro… lui là bas avec le chapeau, c'est Kyoraku shunsui.

-Merde… je veux dire, désolé !

-c'est pas grave.

Ukitake se moqua gentiment d'elle. Elle lui faisait penser au jour où Toshirô avait été investit comme capitaine.

**FLASH BACK**

Ukitake, Kyouraku, Kuchiki, Unohana, Aizen, Kaname, Kempachi, Komamura, Soi fon, Kurotsuchi et le commandant Yamamoto sont réunit à la première division. Dans une pièce adjacente, Hitsugaya attend légèrement anxieux que Yamamoto l'invite à rentrer dans la salle. Il allait enfin rencontrer tous les capitaines. Il connaissait déjà Ukitake et Yamamoto, mais les dix autres il ne savait pas du tout à quoi ils ressemblaient. Bien sûr, il connaissait de nom le capitaine de la cinquième division, Aizen Sosuke, forcément, vu que Hinamori ne faisait que vanter ses louanges à longueur de journée. Il connaissait aussi le nom du capitaine de la quatrième division, Unohana Retsu, car il y avait séjourné une fois. Le capitaine de la sixième division s'était Kuchiki Byakuya, ça aussi il le savait, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu.

-Hitsugaya Toshirô, veillez entrez, cria le commandant, interrompant ainsi les pensées du garçon.

Sans se faire prier, Hitsugaya rentra, tête bien haute, essayant de cacher son émotion.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, il se sentit petit en voyant les autres capitaines alignés. Il se trouvait au milieu et il osait à peine bouger les yeux tant il était intimidé par la force spirituelle que dégageait la pièce.

Rapidement cependant il jeta un coup d'œil de gauche à droite et compta les capitaines. Il en manquait un mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'intéressait. Il cherchait des yeux l'insigne de la cinquième division pour voir enfin à quoi ressembler le fameux Aizen Sosuke. Mais pas moyen de savoir lequel étais-ce. Celui à la tête bizarre, ou celui qui porte une écharpe en plein mois de juillet, ou alors celui qui a un masque ?

-Hitsugaya taisho, à partir d'aujourd'hui vous êtes officiellement le nouveau capitaine de la dixième division. J'attends de vous la même efficacité que le précédent capitaine. La dixième division a toujours été une division clé concernant la défense du Gotei 13 et j'entends bien que cela ne change pas.

-Hai ! répondit hitsugaya en s'inclinant ! Je suis honoré d'avoir été choisi pour diriger la dixième division. Je ferai de mon mieux !

-bien ! dit le commandant, vous pouvez tous vous retirez dans…

-désolé ! Il semble que je suis en retard !

La voix qui se fit entendre attira forcément tous les regards vers son possesseur. Un sourire malicieux, des yeux plissés… Il ne semblait pas du tout gêné d'entrer ainsi à l'improviste… en tout cas, c'est ce que pensait hitsugaya.

-Gin c'est maintenant que tu arrives, lança un des capitaines.

-Gomennasai ! J'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui l'investiture du nouveau capitaine de la dixième division…. D'ailleurs où est-il, je ne le vois pas !

Hitsugaya se sentit offenser au fond de lui-même. Bien qu'il soit petit, il portait sa tenue_ toute neuve en plus_ de capitaine avec marquer en gros 10 dessus. On ne pouvait pas le rater.

-Ichimaru, tu es peut-être capitaine de la troisième division désormais, commença un autre capitaine, mais cela ne te permet pas pour autant de te comporter comme tu l'entends.

-Allons, dit Ichimaru sans quitter son sourire, ne vous fâchez pas Aizen taisho. C'était juste une blague, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère après l'attaque de Kempachi. Bien sûr que je le vois. Mais n'est ce pas un travail un peu trop dur pour un aussi jeune enfant ? C'est beaucoup de responsabilité.

Hitsugaya se retourna avec violence pour regarder en face ce capitaine qui osait se moquez aussi ouvertement de lui. Il allait répliquer, mais il fut devancer une fois de plus par Aizen.

-J'ai été de ceux qui l'on recommandé. Mais si tu doutes tant de ces capacités, pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas une démonstration… ou alors aurais-tu peur ?

-peur, moi ?

-ASSEZ ! cria le commandant, Aizen taisho, Ichimaru taisho, j'en ai assez de vos chamailleries constante à chaque réunion. Vous règlerez vos différents plus tard. La réunion est terminée.

Les capitaines se dispersèrent. Aizen s'approcha d'hitsugaya un sourire protecteur aux lèvres.

-je suis désolé Hitsugaya taisho ! Je l'ai mal formé pendant qu'il était sous mes ordres. Il vous a cruellement manqué de respect. Votre jeune âge ne remet en rien en cause vos capacités exceptionnelles et je suis sur que vous ferez un capitaine parfait.

Hitsugaya resta suspendu aux paroles d'Aizen sans pouvoir ajouté quoi que ce soit. Il lui inspirait un grand respect sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

-Merci pour votre aide, mais j'aurais pu me défendre seul.

-je n'en doute pas une seconde… mais gin est un cas à part. Faite tout de même attention jeune capitaine. A bientôt.

Aizen sourit une dernière fois et se retourna pour partir. Hitsugaya resta planter dans la pièce sans faire un mouvement comme s'il était sous le charme. Ukitake s'approcha de lui et lui mit la main sur l'épaule ce qui le fit quand même réagir.

-Alors Toshirô, pas trop fatigué par cette journée ?

-Ukitake taisho !

- appelle-moi simplement Jushiro ! On est du même bord toi et moi maintenant.

-…

-tout ceci est nouveau pour toi et tu auras du mal au départ, mais tu verras tu t'y feras vite. Bon je te laisse je vais rejoindre le capitaine de la huitième division.

-c'est celui à l'écharpe non ?

-heu non… lui c'est kuchiki byakuya, le capitaine de la sixième division.

-hein ? Ben alors c'est lequel ? répondit hitsugaya en regardant tous les autres capitaines à tour de rôle en tentant de découvrir lequel était Kyoraku Shunsui .

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Dans sa chambre, Hitsugaya scrutait le ciel par sa fenêtre. Il aurait peut être dû faire l'effort d'aller à la réunion pour rencontrer le nouveau capitaine mais il ne se sentait pas la force de supporter les prises de bec habituels de Kempachi et Kurotsuchi. Une question le tracassait tout de même. Est-ce que Hinamori était au courant de l'arrivée de ce nouveau capitaine à la tête de sa division… à la place d'Aizen.

Son regard se perdit dans le ciel encore plus.

Matsumoto frappa à sa porte et entra la seconde d'après, chose qui étonna fortement hitsugaya, tant il était habitué à voir débouler sa vice-capitaine sans même frapper.

-Taisho !

-tu es malade matsumoto ?

-non pourquoi ? S'étonna la shinigami.  
-juste comme ça. Alors ?

-Et bien, il parait que c'est une jeune femme, plutôt jolie…

-… et très timide ! Bonjour toshirô ! fit Ukitake en entrant dans la chambre.

-Ukitake ? La réunion est déjà finie.

- Et oui, comme tu le vois.

-Matsumoto, tu veux bien nous laisser ? demanda hitsugaya expressément

-je vais aller vous chercher vos médicaments. A plus tard taisho ! Conclut rangiku en s'éclipsant.

Seuls, Ukitake et Hitsugaya restèrent silencieux.

-d'habitude c'est moi qui suis au lit, finit par dire ukitake.

-une fois n'est pas coutume.  
-qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans le monde réel pour que tu reviennes dans un tel état ?

-rien d'important… j'ai réparé les erreurs du passé entre deux combats.

Ukitake fut surpris par la réponse du 10ème capitaine. Il secoua la tête et soupira légèrement.

- tu es étrange toshirô.

-oui… sans doute, termina hitsugaya en replongeant ses yeux dans le ciel.

***********************************

Du coté de la cinquième division, un sentiment étrange règne. Tous se demandent à quoi va ressembler leur nouveau capitaine.

-tu crois qu'il sera comme Aizen taisho ? Enfin non pas comme lui… je veux dire… enfin tu comprends ? demanda un shinigami

-je ne sais pas mais il a intérêt à être performant. J'en ai assez de ne rien faire, surtout que notre vice capitaine est dans un état second… je m'ennuie. Répondit un second shinigami.

- t'as qu'à demander à être muté à la onzième section alors ! Lui dit un troisième

-wè c'est ça, j'ai dit que je m'ennuyais pas que je voulais me faire tuer !

-heu… excusez moi ! fit une toute petite voix venant de la porte.  
-quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu vois pas qu'on est occupé ! S'énervant le shinigami.

-désolé, mais je crois que je me suis un peu perdue ! Est ce que c'est ici la cinquième division ?

-Evidemment que oui, t'as pas vu l'insigne à l'entrée ? reprit le premier

-l'insigne… ah mais oui, suis-je bête ! fit la voix en se montrant totalement. Bon, ben, on y est arrivé Hikari !

Le silence se fit quand la jeune fille se présenta avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! s'écria t-elle chaleureusement ! Je suis Ikeda Nasami, votre nouveau capitaine !

Re-silence ^^….

-heu… y a un problème ?

-non, dit un shinigami. C'est juste qu'on s'attendait pas à voir une… une…

-une femme ?! Termina t-elle ! Ne soit pas confus, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire. Quoiqu'il en soit. Je sais que vous étiez tous attachez à l'ancien capitaine et qu'il ne sera pas facile de le remplacer, mais je ferai de mon mieux… où est le vice capitaine ?

-heu... hinamori fukitaicho est en arrêt maladie madame.

-ah oui c'est vrai on me l'avait dit ! Quelle tête en l'air… heu non pas elle… moi… je veux dire… purée qu'elle idiote je fais ! heu, où est ce que je peux me retirer ?

Tous les shinigamis montrèrent du doigt le bâtiment contenant les appartements réservés au capitaine. Nasami sourit et courut sans attendre au bâtiment sous les yeux étonnés de toute la division.

-tu crois qu'elle est compétente ? demanda une shinigami inquiète

-seul l'avenir nous le dira, lui répondit un autre shinigami pas plus rassuré.

Dans sa chambre, Nasami s'enferma à double tour avant de se laisser glisser au sol.

-mon dieu quelle horreur ! J'ai tout fait de travers aujourd'hui pour mon premier jour ! Et avec ça je veux que ma division ait confiance en moi, se lamenta t-elle. Et quand je pense que j'ai appelé Ukitake-taisho Kyoraku taisho ! Mon dieu mon dieu, j'espère que je ne l'ai pas froissé !

-tu te décourage pour si peu, Nasami-san ?

Nasami sursauta (_ndlr : comme toujours ^^..._)

- Hikari ! Je t'ai déjà dit…

-… de ne pas apparaitre comme ça à l'improviste, oui, je connais la chanson. Mais bon, je ne peux pas rester indifférente alors que tu es toute désemparée.

-… parfois, je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une grosse erreur le jour où je t'ai invoquée !

- Oh arrête ! tu sais bien que si je n'étais pas là tu t'ennuierais tout le temps, taquina Hikari. Dit, pourquoi tu n'irais pas te changer un peu les idées en buvant du saké ?

-Hikari !! Je viens juste de prendre mon poste !

-justement, tu feras d'une pierre deux coups ! Tu pourras fêter ta promotion et te changer les idées.

-hum… toi et tes idées tordues…

-et qui sais, tu reverras peut-être ce charmant garçon à qui tu n'arrête pas de penser depuis plus d'un mois !

-Hikari !

Nasami rougit fortement pendant que son zampakutô reprit sa forme normale. Elle le prit en main et sourit.

-espèce de petite folle va ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Bien que contre l'idée de se souler d'entré, Nasami décida quand même de suivre le conseil de son zampakutô. Après tout, c'est elle seule qui la connaissait mieux que quiconque. Elle enleva sa tenue de capitaine pour être incognito et se faufila en douce hors de ses appartements. Direction le Seireitei et ses merveilleuse tavernes. Elle entra dans l'une d'elle et partit s'installer. Elle but rapidement un verre, puis deux, puis bientôt dix. Légèrement saoule, elle remarqua tout de même que quelqu'un s'était installé à coté d'elle. Elle fit mine de l'ignorer.

-tiens… mais comme on se retrouve ! Ça alors ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici !

-… hic ! Hoqueta t-elle ! Désolé on se connait ?

Nasami fronça les yeux pour essayer de retracer les traits du visage de cette personne, mais rien à faire, elle voyait flou.

-désolé, je crois que vous faîtes erreur, je ne vous ai jamais vu de ma… hic… vie.

-mais si voyons ! On s'est déjà rencontré plusieurs fois même !tu te souviens pas ?… tu sais, tu m'es rentré dedans !

Cette fois là, Nasami se concentra plus et vit le visage de renji apparaître nettement.

- Ah ! Le taré de l'autre fois ! C'est dingue ça! Hikari avait raison !

-Hikari ?

-mon zampakutô !

-t'es shinigami toi ? On ne dirait pas !

-hé ! Tu crois que cette épée dans mon dos c'est pour faire jolie ?... hic …

- ah oui ! Je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Il faut dire qu'il parait bien frêle ton zampakutô. T'es sure qu'il est efficace en combat ?

- fait gaffe à ce qu'elle t'entende pas, Hikari est très susceptible.

-comme sa détentrice, fit renji tout bas…

Renji regarda la jeune fille attentivement et la trouvait très jolie _(ndlr : oui je sais, ça doit faire la sixième fois que je le dit, mais dans ma tête elle est très très très jolie donc je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le marquer ^^)_. Ca faisait pas mal de temps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'aventures avec une fille et il se dit qu'il avait peut-être sa chance avec celle là, surtout qu'elle semblait moins agressive que les dernière fois où il l'avait rencontré.

- dit moi, commença t-il, qu'est ce qu'une aussi jolie fille que toi fait ici toute seule ?

- et qu'est ce qu'un shinigami comme toi fait ici à une telle heure… hic… tu ne devrais pas être au boulot ?... hic...

- c'est mon jour de repos donc je fais ce que je veux.

-… je vois, ajouta Nasami en finissant son 12ème verre.

-tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi une beauté comme toi est ici ?

-… hic… je rêve où tu me dragues ?

- ben quoi ? J'ai le droit de tenté non ?

-… t'es plus marrant que je le pensais toi ! S'amusa Nasami, bon je vais t'expliquer. Aujourd'hui j'ai pris mon nouveau poste et ça a été un vrai cauchemar, j'ai accumulé bourde sur bourde, donc j'essaie d'oublier.

-je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de te souler.

-je fais ce que je veux, je suis MAJEURE… hic…

-… d'accord ! Mais se serait dommage que tes jolies yeux soient cernés demain…

La porte de la taverne s'ouvrit et le capitaine de la 8ème division fit son entrée. Nasami ne le remarqua pas et ne fit pas du tout attention même.

-tiens ! Le capitaine kyoraku !

-où ça ? Sursauta Nasami !

-ben là !! Il est avec une femme… nanao ne doit pas être loin… mais qu'est ce que…

Sans explication, Nasami prit la main de renji et l'entraina avec elle en précipitation hors de la taverne en courant.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend… c'est quoi ton nom au fait ?

-faut surtout pas qu'il me voit ici ! Cours!

Renji ne chercha pas à comprendre et jugea plus prudent de la suivre, vu qu'elle était dans un état d'ébriété avancé. Mais elle avait un shunpô rapide, presque comme celui de byakuya, ce qui étonnait renji.

Finalement, Nasami s'arrêta au bord d'un lac, un lac qui rappelait beaucoup à Renji car il y jouait souvent avec rukia lorsqu'il était petit. Nasami se posa et souffla pendant plusieurs secondes, puis elle leva la tête.

-tiens ! C'est la pleine lune ! dit- elle

-et alors ? répondit renji, tout essoufflé

-ça me rappelle des souvenirs.

Nasami ferma les yeux et se mit à sourire. Elle inspira profondément. Renji la regardait avec émerveillement. Le clair de lune la rendait particulièrement jolie _(ndlr : et de 7 ^^)_.

-heu… ça va ?

- quand on était dans le monde réel, mon grand frère adorait regarder le clair de lune. Il disait que c'était le seul moment où il se sentait réellement bien.

-… tu te souviens de ta vie dans le monde réel ?

-oui… en fait non… en fait, ça dépend, j'ai quelques souvenirs. Pourquoi ? Je ne devrais pas ?

-disons que ce n'est pas vraiment courant. Dit moi, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom.

-Ikeda Nasami ! Enchanté… heu…

-Renji, Abarai renji. Ca doit te dire quelque chose, ajouta renji, frimant un peu.

-… non pas du tout, désolé.

- hein ! Comment ça !! Abarai renji ! Je suis le vice capitaine de la sixième division !

-sérieux ?

- ben oui !

- je ne te crois pas !

- comment ça !

-un vice capitaine , toi ? en plus celui de la division du capitaine kuchiki ? Non, impossible.

-MAIS CE N'EST PAS DES BLAGUE !!! Je suis vraiment vice capitaine. Tiens attend !

Renji sortit son insigne et le montra à Nasami.

-Ca alors ! s'exclama t-elle !! C'est dingue !!! Trop la classe ! Je n'aurais jamais cru.

-ben tu vois.

Renji et Nasami restèrent là à papoter pendant plusieurs heures au bord du lac avant que Nasami ne s'endorme sans crier gare.

-hé ! Réveille-toi !! Nasami ! Mais c'est qu'elle dort profondément en plus. je devrais la ramener chez elle… mais je ne sais même pas où elle habite. Tiens, l'insigne de la cinquième division. Ca doit être sa division. Je vais la ramener la bas.

Renji mis Nasami sur son dos et la porta jusqu'à la cinquième division. Personne ne gardait l'entrée, il s'y introduisit donc et déposa Nasami sur un canapé avant de partir à la recherche de la personne qui était censé être de garde et qui visiblement n'était pas à son poste. Lorsqu'il la trouva finalement, il demanda à voir le plus haut gradé présent, à savoir le troisième siège. Celui-ci dormait et se leva de mauvaise humeur.

-j'espère que c'est vraiment important ! Grommela t-il en entrant dans la pièce où renji s'était installé. Abarai fukitaicho… mais qu'est ce que vous faite ici à cette heure ci ?

-Yo, j'ai quelque chose qui vous appartient… ou plutôt quelqu'un.

-Quelqu'un ? Mais personne ne manque à notre effectif… en tout cas pas à ma connaissance. Et vu que c'est moi qui m'occupe de la division actuellement, enfin, c'était moi puisqu'on a un nouveau capitaine depuis aujourd'hui.

-A oui c'est vrai ça. Il est comment ?

-Ben… féminin !

-c'est une femme ?

-oui... plutôt jolie même (_ndlr :ok, ok, j'arrête ^^_). Par contre coté capacité je ne peux rien t'assuré.

-je crois que mon capitaine l'a recommandé donc elle doit être assez douée.

-elle n'en a pas l'air en tout cas… au fait, où elle est cette personne qui est soit disant de notre division ?

- ah oui, je l'avais oublié celle là. Elle dort là bas. Je ne la connais pas bien mais elle avait votre insigne sur elle alors…

-Mais… c'est notre capitaine !

-Hein ?

-Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait dehors avec toi ?

-quoi ? Cette fille, cette dingue, c'est votre capitaine ?

-oui.

-ben c'est bien ma veine moi. Moi qui me disais que j'avais peut-être une chance, c'est fichu.

-bon… ben je vais m'occuper d'elle maintenant. Merci de nous l'avoir ramené abarai fukitaicho.

-wè… bon moi je rentre chez moi. Je ne le crois pas, capitaine, cette fille !

_**To be continued….**_

10


	14. Chapter 14: le temps de la renaissance

Chapitre 14 : le temps de la renaissance

-Nasami, réveille-toi !

-hmm, il est encore tôt, laisse-moi dormir Hikari.

-tu vas être en retard !

-mais non, il n'est que 6h !

-non, il est 9h !

-QUOI !!

Nasami se leva brusquement.

-9h! Hikari ! pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ? s'écria t-elle en bondissant hors du lit.

-hé, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas censée me matérialiser à tout bout de champ, n'est ce pas…

-arrête de faire ta sainte ni touche, fit Nasami en ouvrant la porte, prête à quitter sa chambre.

-ce n'est que mon avis, mais je crois que tu devrais te changer avant de sortir.

Nasami s'arrêta dans son mouvement et remarqua qu'elle était en sous-vêtements. Elle referma aussitôt la porte et rougit fortement.

-quand… comment… dit-moi Hikari, je n'ai rien fait de grave hier, n'est ce pas ?

-comment veux-tu que je le sache ? fit l'esprit avant de reprendre sa forme scellée.

-Attends !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Nasami, ce qui la mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

-heu… une minute, voulez-vous.

-taicho, je suis l'officier Jeanne, c'est moi qui me suis occupée de vous hier soir.

Nasami entrouvrit la porte pour regarder la jeune femme.

-vous vous êtes occupé de moi ?

-oui, répondit jeanne, le troisième siège Nasaki m'a demandé de vous coucher lorsque vous êtes endormie.

-quand je me suis endormie ?

-vous étiez fatiguée et vous vous êtes endormie dans la salle commune.

-dans la salle commune, répéta Nasami. C'est bizarre, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ça, pensa t-elle.

-taicho, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda la shinigami en voyant la mine surprise de sa capitaine

-heu si si, tout va bien, répondit la concernée en tentant de prendre une mine réjouie.

-je suis venue vous prévenir que l'ensemble des vices-capitaine sont venus vous saluer.

-ah d'accord, j'arrive tout de suite, fit Nasami en refermant la porte.

Jeanne resta surprise et pensa au fond d'elle-même que cette jeune fille était vraiment trop étrange pour occuper un post aussi important.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune, 11 des 13 lieutenants étaient présents et attendaient patiemment que la nouvelle cheftaine du la cinquième division daigne se montrer.

-A ton avis, tu penses vraiment qu'elle est si jolie qu'on le dit ?

-Rangiku-san qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda Kira étonné de cet intérêt

-on sait jamais, peut-être que je pourrais essayer de la caser avec mon capitaine.

-ah mon avis tu ferais mieux d'oublier ça tout de suite, fit Shuuhei abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Rabat-joie ! grommela la jeune rousse

-moi je dis ça pour toi, mais après tu fais ce que tu veux, continua shuuhei. Dit moi Kira, où est Renji ?

-je suis passé chez lui avant de venir mais j'ai pas eu de réponse. Comme c'était son jour de repos hier, je suppose qu'il doit être entrain de dormir.

********************

-Ahhh ! j'ai pas entendu le réveil ! je vais encore être en retard !! fit renji en courant dans les couloir de la sixième division.

-bonjour Abarai fukutaicho !

-salut ! fit-il sans même regarder qui il saluait. C'est bien ma veine. Ca m'apprendra à vouloir jouer le mec serviable.

Arrivant devant la porte du bureau, Renji prit le temps de reprendre un peu son souffle avant d'entrer avec un large sourire.

-Bonjour, Taicho ! fit-il avec plein d'enthousiasme. avec un peu de chance, pensa t-il, il ne remarquera pas que j'ai 30 minutes de retard.

Byakuya leva la tête, regarda Renji quelques secondes et se replongea directement dans ses dossiers sans même lui adresser un mot.

-Toujours aussi aimable, pensa Renji en allant s'installer à son bureau. Bon, aller, c'est parti pour une super journée de paperasse, fit-il tout haut.

-Renji, fit Byakuya en continuant de remplir ses fiches, les vices-capitaines ne devaient-ils pas aller saluer le nouveau capitaine de la cinquième division aujourd'hui ?

-heu…

Renji blêmit avant de quitter le bureau en toute hâte sous le regard découragé de son capitaine.

-il ne changera jamais, soupira t-il.

********************************

-D'accord, on inspire un grand coup, et on fait un large sourire ! fit Nasami derrière la porte de la salle commune.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et vit les 11 capitaines réunis, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur et balbutia.

-tu crois que c'est elle, fit tout bas rangiku à Hisagi.

-pourquoi tu poses des questions stupides, bien sûre tu vois bien qu'elle porte le haori de la cinquième division non ?

-mais elle n'a pas de zampakutô.

-si ! mais il doit certainement être caché.

-heu… fit Nasami les yeux baissés, je suis Ikeda Nasami et je…

Avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase elle se retrouva à terre.

-Salut tout le monde ! je ne suis pas trop en retard j'espère ? fit Renji en se grattant la tête.

-Abarai-san, tu viens de faire tomber le capitaine de la cinquième division ! lui fit remarquer Kira

Renji regarda au sol et vit Nasami affalée sur le ventre.

- Aïe, ! veillez m'excuser ! fit Renji en l'aidant à se relever.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS D'ARRIVER COMME CA ! cria Nasami en se retournant pour réprimander celui qui venait de la percuter. FRANCHEMENT C'EST… Toi ?

-non… j'avais oublié que c'était elle la nouvelle capitaine pensa Renji.

-Mince, pensa Nasami, c'est le gars d'hier soir.

Renji et Nasami restèrent silencieux face à face.

-Heu… finit par dire Renji, je vais aller m'installer.

-oui, faites donc, répondit Nasami en s'écartant du chemin.

Renji partit directement s'installer au seul endroit où il restait une petite place mais manque de bol, c'était à coté de Matsumoto.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ce silence à l'instant ? lui demanda t-elle

-rien.

-vous vous connaissez déjà hein ? vas-y raconte !

-la ferme rangiku !

***********************************************

- quel beau temps, vous ne trouvez pas, hitsugaya taicho ?

-Ukitake, pourquoi êtes vous là ? fit Toshirô en avalant ses comprimés.

-je me suis dit que comme votre vice-capitaine était absente toute la matinée vous vous sentiriez seul, alors je suis venu vous rendre une petite visite… et vous apportez des chocolats, hitsugaya taicho !

Toshirô le regarda perplexe et soupira avant d'écarter la couverture de son lit et de s'assoir au rebord.

-tu vas te lever ? est-ce bien prudent ?

-ça fait une semaine que je suis couché, je n'en peux plus. Et puis, j'avais prévu d'aller voir Hinamori aujourd'hui.

-quelle bonne idée ! je vais t'accompagner !

-moi qui me disais que j'allais être tranquille, pensa le benjamin des capitaines.

*********************************************

-Dîtes moi Ikeda Taicho, si ce n'est pas indiscret, où est votre zampakutô ? demanda Kira a bout de ne pas voir à quoi ressemblait l'arme de ce capitaine.

-Hikari ? fit Ikeda en attrapant le manche de l'épée dans son dos. Elle est là !

Lorsqu'elle posa le zampakutô, tous furent étonnés de la finesse de la lame.

-il n'est pas un peu… petit ? fit Isane.

- j'ai volontairement réduit sa taille, pour pouvoir la porter plus facilement dans mon dos.

-ça alors ! mon capitaine aussi porte hyorinmaru dans son dos ! s'exclama matsumoto.

-votre… capitaine ?

-oui ! je suis le lieutenant de la dixième division, rangiku matsumoto !

-ah oui, c'est la division du prodige, non ? ça me fait penser que je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

-et si vous veniez à la division, je vous le présenterais ?

-Matsumoto ! firent tous les autres vices-capitaines en même temps.

-ben quoi ?

Nasami ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-ce serait avec grand plaisir mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire actuellement. Mais dès que j'ai un moment, je passerai.

-c'est vrai que tu t'ai battu contre ken-chan ? fit yachiru en se tenant debout devant Nasami.

-ken-chan ? C'est qui ?

-le capitaine de la onzième division, répondit Nanao.

-Ah ! oui, c'est vrai, mais malheureusement, ça n'a pas vraiment été brillant, je crois même qu'il m'a oublié tout de suite après. Je n'aime pas vraiment me battre vous savez.

-Alors pourquoi avoir accepté ce poste, répliqua Renji en ironisant un peu.

-parce que c'est un honneur qu'on m'ait proposé ce poste et que je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser.

-mwè, fit renji sans ajouter un mot de plus.

-j'ai l'impression qu'il doute de mes capacités, pensa Nasami. Dites moi le tatoué…

-c'est renji, reprit renji vexé de cette appellation.

-peu importe. Ca vous dirait un petit combat contre moi ?

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers renji qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Que devait-il faire ? accepter un combat contre un capitaine alors qu'il n'était que vice-capitaine ? en même temps, il pourrait lui aussi être capitaine si cette âme frileuse l'était. Il était sûr d'être beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.

-Alors, renji, poursuivit Nasami avec un sourire en coin, c'est oui ou non ?

*************************************

-comment ça sorti ?

-je suis désolé Hitsugaya taicho, mais la vice-capitaine Hinamori a bel et bien quitté la quatrième division ce matin même, avec l'accord du capitaine Unohana.

-c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle non, toshiro-san ? fit Ukitake. Cela veut dire que momo-san va beaucoup mieux.

-ça, je dois le voir pour le croire, fit tôshiro en se dirigeant vers le bureau d'Unohana. Celle-ci était entrain de remplir des papier lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte.

-Oui entré ?

-Bonjour Retsu, fit Ukitake tout sourire, comment ça va ?

-bien et vous Ukitake taicho ? Hitsugaya Taicho, vous aussi vous êtes sur pieds ?

-c'est quoi cette histoire ? pourquoi vous avez laisser sortir Hinamori, elle n'est pas encore prête !

-allons calmez-vous ! fit la doctoresse. Je l'ai laissé sortir parce qu'elle va beaucoup mieux et qu'il n'est pas sain de rester tout le temps enfermer à l'hôpital. En plus elle a parfaitement compris désormais qu'Aizen est un traitre.

-vous en êtes bien sûre ?

-mais oui ! D'ailleurs à ce moment précis, elle est en route pour votre division. Je crois que vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

Hitsugaya cligna des yeux et finalement se retourna pour partir.

-Attend toshiro-san, commença Ukitake.

-Jushiro-san, je pense qu'il vaut mieux le laisser seul.

********************************************

-Quand tu as dit un combat, je suppose que tu voulais dire que toi aussi tu allais te battre non ?

-mais c'est ce que je fait !

Sous le regard des 11 autres capitaines, Nasami et Renji croisait leur zampakutô depuis bientôt dix minutes sans que l'un des deux ne prenne le dessus.

-tu ne fais que contrer ! répliqua renji en attaquant son adversaire.

-je n'ai pas envie de salir ma lame de ton sang, répondit Nasami en le contrant de nouveau.

-comme si ton jouet pouvait me blesser !

-de quel droit es-tu si familier avec moi ?!

-je te signale tout de même que c'est moi qui t'ai ramené chez toi hier soir !

-ah bon ! fit Nasami en s'arrêtant brusquement !

- faute d'inattention ! Rugis, Zabimaru ! fit Renji en lâchant son shikai sur le capitaine distrait.

En bas, Matsumoto, Kira et Hisagi suivait le match avec des yeux très attentifs.

-pour l'instant elle n'a fait que contrer Renji, fit Kira.

-On va voir comment elle réagit devant le shikai de Renji, dit Hisagi.

-Renji va perdre, fit Matsumoto.

L'affirmation de Rangiku étonna les deux lieutenants.

-regardez, elle l'a esquivé sans problème, continua la dixième lieutenante.

Effectivement, Nasami avait jugé plus judicieux d'utilisé un Shunpô pour éviter l'assaut de Zabimaru et s'était ainsi retrouvé derrière son adversaire.

-c'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ? se moqua t-elle gentiment.

-attend un peu tu va voir.

Le raffut entrainé par Renji et Nasami ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de toute la division qui se regroupa dans la cour pour voir leur nouveau capitaine à l'œuvre.

-tu ne fais pas le point contre moi, fini par dire Nasami en s'arrêtant devant Renji. Etend toi, Hikari !

La lame de Nasami s'agrandit d'environ 10cm, donnant ainsi un zampakutô de taille « respectable ».

-je vais te faire l'honneur de te battre avec Hikari en taille normale !

-Ecrase et bats toi ! fini par dire Renji en lançant une nouvelle fois Zabimaru sur la jeune capitaine.

*********************************

-hitsugaya-kun ! fit hinamori en entrant dans le bureau de toshirô ! Regarde qui vient te rendre visite ! Hitsugaya-kun ?

Hinamori qui avait arboré son plus beau sourire le perdit instantanément en remarquant l'absence de son ami.

-Il n'est pas là ! C'est dommage, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, j'aurais bien aimé le voir, shiro-chan, soupira t-elle.

-on dit hitsugaya taicho !

Hinamori se retourna et constata avec une très vive joie que Toshirô était à la porte du bureau.

-Hitsugaya-kun ! fit-elle en courant vers lui ! je suis si contente…

-wo wo wo, on se calme ! fit Hitsugaya en la stoppant d'une main. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? tu devrais être entrain de te reposer.

-Je vais bien hitsugaya-kun, je t'assure. Tout est clair maintenant. J'ai parfaitement compris qu'Aizen taicho… Aizen est un renégat.

Hitsugaya ne parut pas du tout convaincu par les paroles d'Hinamori.

- Et puis, ma division vient juste d'avoir un nouveau capitaine. Il est important que la vice capitaine soit là pour faciliter l'adaptation non ? Aller Shiro-chan, fait moi un petit sourire !

***************************************

-je vous l'avais pas dit qu'il allait perdre ? fit rangiku en se dirigeant vers la salle commune.

-c'est dingue ça. Tu te rends compte, elle a réussi à le mettre KO en une seul attaque ! c'est extraordinaire, s'exclama Kira. Elle est vraiment forte.

-pourtant à première vu elle parait si… fragile ! fit Hisagi. Bon aller, il est temps pour nous de rentrer dans nos divisions respectives. J'ai du travail qui m'attend moi ! en plus avec ce que je viens de voir, j'ai de quoi faire un bel article.

-Et moi il faut que j'aille vite raconter tout ça à mon capitaine ! fit rangiku.

Seuls dans la cour, Nasami regarde Renji couché au sol, Zabimaru en main. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit en lui tendant la main. Ce dernier la prit et lui sourit.

-tu es vraiment très forte. Tu as réussi à me battre sans même libérer ton shikai.

-tu ne t'es pas battu sérieusement c'est pour ça.

-bien sûr que si…

Nasami l'enlaça parla taille.

-Merci ! tu es quelqu'un de bien finalement. Tu as fait en sorte que ce combat montre aux autres que je mérite bien mon titre de capitaine.

Suite à cet élan d'affection, renji se sentit un peu gêné, mais ce doux contact avec la jeune shinigami n'était pas pour le déplaire. Lors qu'elle se décala enfin, elle fut amusée de voir l'expression du visage du jeune homme. Elle lui tendit la main une seconde fois.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Ikeda Nasami et je viens d'arriver au Sereitei. Je suis capitaine de la cinquième division. Fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Et moi c'est Abarai Renji, vice-capitaine de la sixième division, fit- de même Renji. Enchanté de vous rencontrer Ikeda Taicho.

Sans raison, Nasami se mit à rire.

-Amis ? fit-elle par dire.

-…Ami ! répondit Renji !

-Abarai-kun ! tu viens, il est temps d'y aller ! fit Kira en revenant dans la cour.

-Oui, j'arrive tout de suite. Répondit Renji.

Le jeune shinigami regarda la capitaine qui était entrain de remettre son zampakutô au dos.

-Dit moi Nasami… je veux dire, Ikeda Taicho.

-Nasami ça ira.

-heu oui… est ce que …

-oui quoi ? fit la capitaine devant le silence de Renji.

-Non rien. A bientôt. Fit-il en s'éclipsant.

-heu… oui, à bientôt, reprit Nasami sans trop comprendre.

Nasami s'apprétait à se diriger vers ses appartement lorsque le troisième siège l'interpella.

-Capitaine, la vice-capitaine Hinamori est sortie de l'hopital et est prête à reprendre son poste.

-Ah bon ? je croyais qu'elle était absente pour un bon bout de temps.

-elle vous attend dans votre bureau.

*******************************

-hitsgaya-kun, tu n'étais pas obligé de m'accompagner tu sais !

-de toute façon il fallait que je vienne rencontrer ce nouveau capitaine alors autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

-Arrête de bouder shiro-chan !

-ne m'appelle pas shiro-chan !!!

Nasami fit alors son entrée dans la pièce.

-Alors, elle est où ma vice-capitaine que je puisse enfin faire sa connaissance, fit Nasami en entrant avec le sourire.

Lorsqu'elle se présenta, Hitsugaya et Hinamori restèrent d'abord muet avant que Momo ne se présente.

-je suis momo hinamori, enchanté de faire votre connaissance !

-moi aussi ? et … fit Nasami en regardant Hitsugaya. Ca alors !

-Quoi ? répondit ce dernier.

-non rien, c'est juste une impression.

-je suis Hitsugaya Toshiro, capitaine de la dixième division, fit Toshiro.

-Toshiro ! répéta Nasami. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part…

**To be continued…**

Ndlr : coucou tout le monde ! je vous souhaite à tous d'avance de très joyeuse fêtes et une bonne année 2009. Voici déjà le quatorzième chapitre de ma fic et le début de la seconde partie centrée sur Renji. Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait extrêmement plaisir, et j'espère que cette partie vous plaira tout autant ! N'hésitez pas à me faire toutes vos remarques ^^. bientôt !


	15. Chapter 15: une fée de la lune

Hoyé Hoyé !! voici venu le temps de la 15ème maj de _Remember your memory_. Au programme charme, dispute, romance et affection ; en attendant les prochains chapitres et le grand retour de ce cher ex Capitaine de la troisième division ^^.

A bientôt et bonne lecture

…xxx XXX xxxx…

Chapitre 15 : Une fée de la lune

-je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà rencontré quelque part, se dit tout haut Nasami. Mais maintenant, je ne pourrai jamais dire où.

- tu te poses beaucoup de questions ces derniers temps, hein, Nasami-san ?

Nasami posa sa brosse et quitta sa coiffeuse pour se laisser tomber sur son lit.

-Hikari, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

-ha bon ? quoi, répondit l'esprit en venant s'installer près de sa propriétaire.

-je ne sais pas.

- est-ce que c'est en rapport avec un certain vice-capitaine ?

Nasami se redressa et lança un regard froid à hikari.

-arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, hikari.

-en tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis retenue durant le combat de tout à l'heure.

-je ne me suis pas retenue !

-oh, pas de ça avec moi, je te connais comme ma poche et je sais qu'à chaque fois que ton regard croise celui du beau renji, ton cœur se met à battre à la chamade.

Nasami se surprit à rougir de ce que venait de dire sa complice de bataille mais très vite, secoua la tête, réfutant immédiatement l'idée d'une quelconque attirance pour le vice- capitaine en question.

A la dixième division, Toshiro était retourné dans ses appartements en compagnie d'hinamori. La rencontre avec Nasami lui avait fait une drôle d'impression et il était assez agité. Momo le suivait des yeux sans mot dire, tranquillement installée sur le lit de son ami. Voyant qu'il ne se calmait pas, elle finit par se lever et le prit dans ses bras, provocant un grand râle chez le jeune taicho.

-Hinamori ! qu'est ce qu'il te prend !

-allons shiro-chan, calme toi. Pourquoi es-tu si agité ?

-… ne m'appelle pas shiro-chan, se contenta de répliquer toshiro.

-détend toi un peu, fit hinamori en entrainant toshiro sur le lit et en le forçant à s'allonger.

Hinamori s'assit près d'hitsugaya et posa la tête du garçonnet sur ses cuisses. Doucement et tendrement, elle commença à lui passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux blancs neiges et à jouer avec sa mèche rebelle.

Il aurait bien voulu riposter toshiro, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps que hinamori et lui ne s'était pas laisser aller à un pur moment de tendresse. Et force était de constater que le contact avec la jeune fukutaicho lui rendait un peu de calme.

-tu te souviens, lorsque nous étions plus petits, tu aimais bien que je fasse ça le soir avant de nous endormir. C'était ma façon de te border.

Toshiro se laissa complètement aller dans cette situation, oubliant tout ce qui le tracassait, réconforter de retrouver une momo plus stable et rétablie qu'il ne le croyait.

-Taicho !!!!!!!!!!!!! vous n'imaginerez jamais ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure à la cinquième division.

…

Matsumoto venait d'ouvrir en grande pompe la porte des appartements de son capitaine et resta figer devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Toshirô ne put s'empêcher de rougir, tout comme momo d'ailleurs.

-heu… je dérange peut-être, finit par dire matsumoto pour couper court au silence pesant qui s'était installé.

-non non rangiku-san, vous ne dérangez pas, fit momo plus rouge qu'une tomate.

-matsumoto, combien de fois je vais devoir te dire DE FRAPPER AVANT D'ENTRER DANS MA CHAMBRE !!!!!

-désolé, se contenta de dire rangiku.

Hitsugaya soupira. Lui qui venait juste de trouver l'apaisement…

**************

De retour chez lui, renji s'écroula sur son lit comme un sac.

-aïe ! mais c'est qu'elle m'a vraiment fait mal l'autre, fit-il en ressentant une douleur dans le dos. Quand même… elle est très forte. Et pourtant elle parait si innofensive.

-hé renji ! fit une voix à la porte.

Renji soupira et se leva pour aller en direction de l'entrée de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il vit Shuuhei et Izuru devant lui en costume d'apparat.

-vous allez où déguisez comme ça ?

-renji, est-ce que tu sais quel jour on est ? demanda kira

-heu… le…

-c'est l'anniversaire de ton capitaine aujourd'hui, coupa court shuuhei. Tu te souviens, il y a une réception chez les kuchiki ce soir et on a tous été invité.

-non ! c'est vrai ? on parle bien du même kuchiki que je connais ?

Renji prit une mine dépité et se gratta la tête comme cherchant à se remémorer quelque chose.

**Mini flash back**

-Renji, dans un mois la famille kuchiki aura l'immense privilège d'organiser une soirée pour mon anniversaire. Bien que cela ne m'enchante guère, j'ai promis à Rukia dans un élan de bonté de vous inviter tous, vice-capitaines, à cette célébration. Il va de soit qu'une tenue de rigueur est exigé. En temps que vice-capitaine de ma division, sache que ta présence sera tout spécialement vérifiée.

**Fin du mini flash back**

- Ah oui, c'est vrai il me l'avait dit, finit par dire renji. Mince alors, je n'ai rien à me mettre. Kuchiki-taicho va me descendre !!

-allons allons, renji, te connaissant comme ma poche, j'avais prévu le coup. C'est pourquoi je t'ai rapporté ceci, fit Kira en lui montrant un costume.

- je ne vais pas porter ce déguisement !! s'exclama renji

-très bien, fit kira. Amuse toi bien avec senbonzakura ce soir.

-Donne moi ça !!

********************

-une réception ?

-oui Ikeda Taicho. Le capitaine de la sixième division fête son anniversaire et tous les capitaines et vice-capitaines du Gotei 13 sont conviés.

- ma vice-capitaine est au courant ?

-je viens de l'informer. Elle s'y rendra en votre compagnie.

-mais je…

-kuchiki taicho tient à ce que tout le monde soit là. Il le prendrait comme une offense si vous n'y allez pas.

Nasami fronça les sourcils avant de signer la feuille de présence que tenait le shinigami qui lui parlait. Elle le regarda partir du coin de l'œil avant de se lever et d'aller en direction de sa chambre.

-Ca c'est bien pratique de me prévenir à 4heures qu'il y aura une réception à 5h30 !

*************************

- la réception de Byakuya ?

Hitsugaya pâlit sur place

-mince, j'avais complètement oublié ce détail moi, pensa t-il.

-il faut vous préparer taicho, elle ne débute que dans une heure et demie !

-tu m'expliques pourquoi toi tu es déjà habiller alors qu'il reste tant de choses à faire ici, fit toshiro en regardant la pile de dossier en retard sur le bureau de matsumoto.

-pas le temps pour ça ! il faut se dépêcher !

-matsumoto ! gromela toshiro !

*******************

17h30 pétante, tout le gratin de la Soul Society est réuni dans l'immense demeure des Kuchiki.

-pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici, hein rukia ?

-si tu ne voulais pas, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire !

-mais je te l'ai dit ! riposta Ichigo !

-chute ! Nii-sama n'aimera pas si tu fous la pagaille à sa réception.

-et où est cet incapable de renji ! normalement c'est lui qui aurait dû être le premier ici.

-c'est qui l'incapable ? rétorqua Renji en arrivant derrière.

Ichigo se retourna et essaya de se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais ce fut plus fort que lui.

-Ah ! Ah AH ! mon dieu ! qu'est ce qui s'est passer ?! t'as fait quoi à tes cheveux ? et c'est quoi cet habit rouge bonbon?

-Oh, ça va hein ! c'est une idée de Kira parce qu'il trouvait que ma coiffure n'allait pas avec ma tenue, s'énerva Renji en rougissant un peu.

-c'est sûr que le gel ça arrange beaucoup de chose, mais là tu pourrais faire un avec le petit chaperon rouge !!!

Renji mis un coup de poing à Ichigo dans le ventre, ce qui le força à se taire.

-ça va pas la tête ? tu veux te battre ?

-ça t'apprendra à te moquer !

-espèce de…

-wa ! ce qu'elle est jolie ! fit plusieurs voix dans la cour.

Les clameurs qui s'élevaient dans la cours obligea les deux garçons à arrêter de se chamailler pour aller voir ce qui en était la cause. Ils regardèrent avec stupeur la jeune file brune qui avançait d'un pas timide dans la cour en direction de Byakuya.

-purée, c'est qui celle-là, je ne l'ai jamais vu ! s'exclama Ichigo

-moi non plus. Tu sais qui c'est Renji ? demanda Rukia. Renji ? Wou ouh (_ndlr : Alice ?... désolé mais ça me démangeait de la faire_ ^^) ! Tu m'entends ?

Renji était resté fixer sur la shinigami en question et rougissait légèrement.

-hé ! le père noël hors saison tu vas répondre ! fit Ichigo en lui donnant un coup de pied qui le fit tomber.

-t'arrête avec tes sarcasmes !!

-alors, c'est qui ? reprit Rukia

-C'est Ikeda Nasami, la nouvelle capitaine de la Cinquième division.

-capitaine, elle ? s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux coéquipiers en regardant la jeune fille.

-pas croyable, finit par dire Rukia.

-en tout cas, elle est vraiment très jolie.

*****

-bonsoir kuchiki taicho, fit Nasami en s'inclinant un peu. Heu… je vous souhaite un bon anniversaire.

- je vous remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement Ikeda Taicho. Je suis conscient que cela a dû vous demandez beaucoup de temps surtout que vous venez juste d'arriver.

- c'est un plaisir pour moi de pouvoir assister à une telle fête.

Nasami sourit et quitta Byakuya, cherchant un endroit où se camoufler. Elle fut assez contente de trouver un petit salon bien caché où il n'y avait personne. Elle s'y enferma et poussa un grand soupir.

-ce que je déteste quand tous les regards sont sur moi ! dit-elle tout haut.

-il faudra vous y habituez, maintenant que vous êtes capitaine.

Nasami chercha des yeux qui venait de dire ces mots. C'est là que Toshiro se montra, sortant de la pénombre dans laquelle il s'était réfugiez.

-Hitsugaya Taicho, que faites-vous ici ?

-je préfère la solitude, se contenta de dire le jeune capitaine.

Les deux capitaines se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Nasami ne brise le silence à nouveau.

-je suis sûre de vous avoir déjà rencontré quelque part.

-ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.

-votre visage… m'est très familier, fit la shinigami en s'avançant vers le garçon. Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne s'est jamais croisé.

-puisque je vous dit que non !

-pourtant…

Un flash eut lieu alors dans la tête de Nasami qui fut étourdie et s'écroula au sol.

-Ikeda taicho !! s'écria Hitsugaya en s'élançant sur elle.

Hitsugaya la supporta. Nasami, légèrement dans les vapes, finit tout de même par rouvrir les yeux, des yeux que toshiro remarqua être parfaitement de la même couleur que les siens. C'était rare à la soul society de trouver des yeux comme les siens. Jusqu'à présent, la seule personne qui avait ses yeux là était…

-ça y est, je sais où je vous ai déjà vu ! fit Nasami en voyant à son tour les yeux du petit capitaine.

Impossible ! pensa Toshiro. Elle ne pouvait pas…

-vous ressemblez à mon frère sur Terre.

-quoi ? seule chose que trouva Hitsugaya à dire.

-vous ressemblez à mon frère. Vous êtes le portrait d'Akio nii-sama, conclut la fille en se redressant. Vous… vous êtes…

Quelle était la probabilité pour que Hitsugaya, après avoir quitté sa sœur quelques semaines auparavant seulement, la retrouve, ici même, au Sereitei, et qui plus est, au poste de capitaine ? Il ne voulait pas le croire, se serait trop beau si Nasami était réellement Keiko, sa Keiko, sa petite sœur tant adorée.

-Toshiro ! oui, je me souviens. Sur Terre, tu étais revenu quand j'étais petite, après ta mort ! C'était bien toi ? réponds moi ?!

-Kei…ko, osa Toshiro.

Un large sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de Nasami.

-oui, c'est toi, sans aucun doute. Du es Aki-nii-sama.

De nouveau un silence s'installa. Comment devaient-ils tous les deux réagir ? la situation était assez bizarre.

*********

-franchement kira, tu as de ses gout parfois !

-de quoi te plains-tu ? pour une fois que tu as un costume en accord avec la couleur de tes cheveux ! se moqua Ichigo.

-la ferme, poil de carotte !

-qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

-tu as parfaitement entendu ! poil de carotte.

-je préfère être un poil de carotte qu'une grosse meringue rougeâtre comme toi.

-tu me cherches ichigo ?

-non, je t'ai trouvé !

-les garçons calmez vous ! intervint Rukia. Pourriez vous essayez de ne pas vous disputez pendant ces soirée s'il vous plait ? juste celle-là ?

Comment les deux shinigami pouvaient-il résister à la supplique ce leur amie commune. Ils se turent donc, sous le regard amusé des autres shinigamis.

-il n'y a vraiment que Rukia pour les calmer ses deux là, fit Kira.

-c'est vrai, dès qu'elle prend sa mine de chien battu, ils deviennent doux comme des agneaux, confirma Hisagi.

-Et après on dit que les femmes n'ont pas d'influence sur le comportement des hommes, ironisa Hinamori.

-A ce propos Hinamori, tu ne saurais pas où se cache le capitaine par hasard, demanda Matsumoto.

-lequel ?

-ben, Hitsugaya évidemment. Il a disparu dès que nous sommes arrivés ici.

-A ça j'en sais rien. Mais tel que je le connais, il doit surement être tapis dans un coin, seul, comme d'habitude.

-et ton propre capitaine Hinamori, elle est où ? demanda Renji.

-tiens, c'est vrai, je ne la vois nulle part.

-pourtant une telle beauté ça ne peut pas disparaitre sans qu'on le remarque, dit Kira.

-ça pour être belle, elle est belle ! je donnerais n'importe quoi pour prendre un bain avec elle… aïe !

Matsumoto venait juste de marcher avec ses talons sur le pied de Shuuhei.

-oups, désolé Shuuhei, fit-elle avec un petit sourire qui amusa tout le monde.

****************

-ça alors ! tu es exactement comme il y a… 105 ans ! je le crois pas !

-par contre toi tu as changé. Raconte moi, comment s'est déroulée ta vie sur terre après ?

-oh tu sais, je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de tout. J'ai juste quelques bribes, des images qui me reviennent de temps à autres, comme tout à l'heure. Je savais que j'avais un grand frère sur Terre et je me rappelais bien de son nom. Et c'était à peu près tout. Et puis, voir tes yeux… nii-sama ! je suis tellement heureuse si tu savais ! fit Nasami en se jetant dans les bras de son frère.

Le contact avec Nasami finit de convaincre totalement Hitsugaya qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur. Il ressentit immédiatement les mêmes sensations qu'avant, à chaque fois qu'il la serrait dans ses bras.

-Aki-nii-sama, chuchota Nasami. Tu sens toujours aussi bon.

Hitsugaya sourit avant de repousser légèrement Nasami, un peu surprise.

-Ecoute Nasami ; Ici, toi et moi on est capitaine et on n'est pas de la même famille. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux garder notre lien secret.

-Secret ? mais pourquoi ?

-j'ai des expériences personnelles qui m'ont confirmer par bien des fois déjà que mettre tout le monde au courant d'une relation forte avec quelqu'un n'est pas une bonne idée à la soul society.

-… tu parles de toi et d'hinamori-san ?

-je ne veux absolument pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-toujours aussi protecteur, hein, Aki-nii-sama ?!

-en public je préfèrerais que tu continues à m'appeler par mon grade et moi j'en ferai de même.

Nasami se contenta d'hocher la tête, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

*****************

-Rukia, tu sais à quelle heure on peux partir ? c'est que moi j'ai plein de chose à faire à la maison.

-Ichigo ! ça ne fait que 2 heures que tu es là !

-oui mais chez moi il fait déjà nuit.

-ici aussi crétin, ce n'est pas une excuse, fit remarquer Renji.

-… toi, commença Ichigo.

-viens, on va danser ! fit Rukia en le tirant pour éviter une nouvelle dispute avec Renji.

-tss, c'est ça, suit la comme un bon petit toutou, fit Renji en les voyant s'éloigner.

Cette fois avec le départ d'Ichigo et Rukia, Renji se retrouva seul. Hinamori et Kira était eux aussi parti danser, tout comme Shuuhei et Rangiku. Seul, il n'avait pas le cœur à aller chercher une cavalière et préféra s'évader dans le jardin.

-Oh moins ici, Il n'y aura personne pour me déranger.

-rayonne, Hikari !

Tandis que l'obscurité devenait pesant, un long faisceau de lumière blanche s'éleva dans le ciel au dessus du jardin, faisant apparaitre plusieurs étoiles et l'astre lunaire. Renji trouva ce spectacle prodigieux et chercha à savoir qui en était l'auteur.

-toi ? fit-il surpris en surprenant Nasami avec son zampakutô en main. Tu es venu avec ton arme ? pourtant tu n'en a pas besoin là, c'est une réception.

-ah ! salut Renji, fit Nasami. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-et toi ?

-… rien, je n'aime pas trop la foule en fait donc je me suis réfugiée ici.

-c'est toi qui vient de faire ça ?

-oui, c'est une des caractéristiques du shikai d'Hikari. Je peux diriger à ma guise l'atmosphère avec sa lame et modifier la position des astres.

-… t'es sûr que ton zampakutô sert à se battre ?!

-ne sous-estime pas la capacité d'Hikari ! la leçon que tu as reçu tout à l'heure ne t'as pas suffit on dirait.

-ça va excuse moi.

Renji se rapprocha de la capitaine et s'assis près d'elle dans l'herbe. Ils contemplèrent la lune qui était ainsi donc apparue.

-tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi avoir ramené ton épée avec toi.

-Hikari est la chose la plus importante que j'ai. Tu sais, je n'ai qu'elle comme amie ici pour l'instant et ça me rassure de la sentir avec moi.

-… Et moi ? je croyais que nous étions amis aussi.

-ce n'est pas pareil. TU dois bien avoir toi aussi une personne avec qui tu te sens rassurée quand elle est là.

-tu veux dire que je ne suis pas rassurant.

-arrête de faire comme si tu ne comprenais pas !

- Pourtant c'est vrai, c'est ce que tu insinues.

- Si tel est ce que tu as compris, fit Nasami en se levant.

-hé, où tu vas ?

-je pars, puisque je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver ce soir avec toi.

Nasami pris la direction de la cour où tous les autres invités étaient rassemblés.

-Attends, fit Renji en attrapant son bras.

-quoi ?

-heu… est-ce que tu veux danser ? fit le vice capitaine en rougissant.

Nasami le regarda stupéfaite avant de sourire.

-avec plaisir, mais je ne danse pas très bien.

-parfait, comme cela on sera deux, ajouta renji en l'entrainant dans le jardin.

**To be continued…. **


	16. Chapter 16: la débâcle des sentiments

_Sali Salu Salou ^^. Voici venu le temps de majer ma première fic sur bleach pour la 16__ème__ fois. Au programme, saut dans le temps, amour et un titre hérité de la chanson du même nom, même s'il n'y a aucun rapport._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

…_xxxXxxx…_

Chapitre 16 : La débâcle des sentiments

Après la soirée de Byakuya, Renji, en homme galant, propose à Nasami de la raccompagner à sa division. Bien que surprise, la jeune capitaine accepte toutefois d'être raccompagnée par le vice-capitaine.

-tu n'avais pas dit que tu ne savais pas danser ?

-je te retourne la question ! tu danses super bien renji-san. Honnêtement, je suis assez surprise. Moi qui avais peur pour mes pieds…

-hé !

-quoi ? c'est normal de craindre qu'on te marche sur les pieds quand on danse avec quelqu'un de nul… oups.

-t'insinues que je suis nul, hein ?

-non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire je t'assure. Mais c'est vrai que quand tu m'as dis « je ne sais pas danser » c'est ce à quoi j'ai pensé.

Devant la mine boudeuse de Renji, Nasami ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé.

-allons, je suis désolée ! et puis finalement tu n'es pas mauvais donc je ne vois pas en quoi ça pose un problème que j'aie pensé ça avant.

-ça pose problème puisque tu m'as trouvé nul.

-Mais non, tu n'es pas nul. Aller, arrête de bouder… s'il te plait, fit Nasami avec un joli sourire.

Au moins son sourire marcha puisque Renji lui en rendit un en retour.

-c'est bien, fit Nasami.

-hein ? répondit le lieutenant surpris par cette phrase.

-au moins maintenant je sais qu'avec un sourire je peux obtenir pas mal de chose de toi.

-hé, ne crois pas que tu pourras toujours m'avoir comme ça !

-alors j'utiliserai la force, fit Nasami en sautant sur Renji et en commençant à le chatouiller.

-hé, arrête ! qu'est ce que tu fais ! Non, j'aime pas les chatouilles ! fit le vice capitaine entre deux rires.

-… je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde qui aime les chatouilles.

-ce qui signifie que toi aussi tu n'aimes pas ça ! fit Renji en la renversant au sol et en commençant à la chatouiller aussi.

-Non, arrête ! c'est bon je me rend ! supplia la jeune fille étendue au milieu de la route.

Renji s'arrêta et regarda cette jeune shinigami qui avait les larmes aux yeux à cause du rire.

-Quoi ? finit par dire Nasami devant le silence du Shinigami.

-heu, rien ! fit Renji en tournant la tête un peu rouge. Je me suis juste rappelé un instant mon enfance avec Rukia.

-Rukia ?

-c'est une amie, la sœur du capitaine kuchiki.

-ah… c'est possible ça de connaitre des noble depuis l'enfance ?

-… ce serait trop long à expliquer maintenant… en plus, on arrive à ta division.

-ah ! fit Nasami un peu déçue. Très bien. Bon ben, merci de m'avoir raccompagné jusqu'ici.

-c'est normal, je ne pouvais pas laisser rentrer une frêle jeune fille seule chez elle.

-je te rappelle que la frêle jeune fille en question est quand même capitaine de division… donc plus forte que toi !

-mouais, c'est juste un détail ça.

-dit plutôt que tu cherchais une excuse pour passer plus de temps avec moi, fit Nasami sur un ton amusé.

-… oui, c'est vrai j'avoue, dit le shinigami en baissant les yeux.

-… heu… je plaisantais tu sais.

-ah bon ? répondit Renji en rougissant fortement.

Nasami sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

-merci monsieur de m'avoir raccompagné, fit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Renji resta planter là pendant une dizaine de secondes sans réagir.

-de rien, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment en caressant sa joue.

Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-j'ai une touche, c'est sur !

…xxxXXXxxx…

_Laissons l'eau coulée sous les ponts pendant quelques mois et retrouvons nos protagonistes 9 mois plus tard. Nous sommes donc au mois de Septembre et ce mois évoque un événement particulier que la dixième division ne peut ignorer… au grand désarroi de son capitaine._

…xxxXXXxxx…

-Allez hitsugaya-kun, ça serait tellement plus amusant.

-au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué Hinamori, je travaille… et puis d'abord qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt être avec ta capitaine ?

-Ikeda Taicho m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi de toute la journée donc j'en profite pour essayer de te convaincre de faire cette fête.

Hitsugaya soupira. Il venait parfois à se demander s'il n'était pas plus heureux lorsque Hinamori était dans son état léthargique. Depuis environ 2 semaines, elle le tannait pour qu'il accepte d'organiser une fête surprise à sa lieutenante. Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire. Lui qui chaque jour essayait de s'améliorer en vu de la bataille contre Aizen. Depuis 9 mois, Hinamori semblait vivre sur une autre planète, comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte de la situation. Mais bon, il ne voulait pas la peiner, elle avait assez subi comme ça et c'était déjà étonnant qu'elle réagisse aussi bien et qu'elle ait su rebondir. Cela prouvait au moins une chose, elle avait bien mûrie et…

-hé, tu m'écoutes hitsugaya-kun ?

-combien de fois je vais te répéter que c'est hitsugaya taicho ! fit Hitsugaya en sortant de ses pensées. Ecoute, je vais réfléchir d'accord, mais pour l'instant j'ai du travail alors laisse moi.

-ça te dirais de venir te promener avec moi hitsugaya-kun ?

-t'as écouté ce que je viens juste de te dire ? répliqua toshiro avec une petite veine sur le front.

-je me demande bien où est rangiku-san ? fit Hinamori pour changer de sujet.

-… j'en n'ai aucune idée, dit Hitsugaya en regardant par la fenêtre.

*****

_-Ton anniversaire sera le jour de notre rencontre, d'accord rangiku-san ? _

Rangiku était installée sur le toit de sa division entrain de rêvasser. Elle soupira un grand coup.

-une semaine… dans une semaine se sera mon anniversaire… mais un anniversaire sans toi, comment faire pour le fêter gaiement, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Gin…

-c'est quoi cet air dépressif que tu as ?

Rangiku se tourna et regarda Shuuhei avant de sourire légèrement. Shuuhei la rejoint et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-nos anniversaires sont toujours des jours spéciaux. Pour moi c'est le jour où j'ai rencontré l'ancien capitaine de la neuvième division, pour Kira c'est le jour où il a été adopté par ses parents adoptifs, pour renji c'est le jour où il a décidé de devenir fort un jour… et toi, c'est le jour où tu as rencontré Gin. Je comprends que se ne doit pas être simple pour toi. Mais… Il faut que tu passes ce cap. Et puis on est là nous.

-… Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Shuuhei ? tu es bien bavard aujourd'hui, fit Matsumoto sur un ton amusé.

-j'essaie juste de te réconforter.

Rangiku sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Shuuhei.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien, dit Rangiku.

Shuuhei sourit et lui tapota doucement la tête avant de se lever.

-je n'en doute pas une seconde. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais tu sais que Hinamori te cherche partout depuis ce matin.

-Ah bon ?

-tu devrais peut-être redescendre maintenant, tu crois pas ?

-oui, tu as raison, fit rangiku en se levant à son tour.

******

-ah, ce que je déteste remplir les papiers !! s'exclama Nasami. C'est si ennuyant !

-ça t'apprendra à libérer ta lieutenante pour la journée sans regarder ce qui était prévu, fit Hikari installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-mais je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il y aurait tant à faire ! j'ai l'impression d'être submergée par tous ces formulaires !

-arrête donc de te plaindre cinq minutes !

-on voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui doit remplir des fiches toute la journée.

-hmm… aller sourit ! y a quelqu'un qui vient te voir, fit Hikari en souriant.

-Ah oui ? qui ?

-devine ! fit l'esprit en reprenant sa forme scellée.

Avant qu'elle ne réagisse, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre le vice-capitaine de la sixième division.

-Renji ! s'écria Nasami.

-salut ! fit le shinigami en refermant la porte.

-je suis contente de te voir, mais qu'est ce qui t'amène dans ma division ?

-mon capitaine m'a demandé de t'apporter ces papiers.

-encore! soupira Nasami

- Et bien, je vois que ça t'enchante !

-excuse moi, fit la shinigami en souriant légèrement, c'est juste que j'en peux plus. J'ai l'impression que ma seule tâche dans cette division c'est de remplir des papiers encore et encore et encore. Si tu savais comme je regrette le temps où j'étais une simple shinigami sans responsabilité.

-Ca ne fait que 9 mois pourtant…

- oui c'est vrai.

-et puis, mieux vaut remplir des papiers que se battre non ? surtout qu'un gros combat nous attend bientôt.

-t'as raison, faut que j'arrête de me plaindre.

-et bien voilà, là je te reconnais, fit Renji en se rapprochant de Nasami. La Nasami que je connais ne s'apitoie pas sur son sort et positive. C'est de cette Nasami là dont je suis sous le charme, conclut-il en embrassant doucement la capitaine.

-Renji ! pas ici, quelqu'un pourrait…

-je sais, je sais, fit le lieutenant en prenant le chemin de la porte. On se retrouve ce soir à l'endroit habituelle hein ?

-ce soir ? non je peux pas j'ai déjà prévu de voir un autre…

Renji s'arrêta et se retourna pour jeter un regard noir à Nasami.

-« un autre » ?

-heu… oui…

-et qui est-ce cet « autre » ?

-heu… le capitaine Hitsugaya…

-tu préfères passer la soirée avec cette crevette plutôt qu'avec moi ? _(ndlr : pardon shiro-chan chéri pour cette appellation déplacé, kirari s'auto-flagelle ^^)_

-hé ! je t'interdis de le traiter de crevette !

-et en plus tu le défends !

-allons, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es jaloux de lui ?

-…

-je te promets qu'on ne fait rien de mal. C'est juste une rencontre amicale, rien de plus.

-wè c'est ce qu'on dit !

-oh, arrête de faire ta tête de mule !

-je ne fais pas ma tête de mule !

-bien sûr que si, tu me fais une scène parce que je vais passer la soirée avec mon fr…

-avec ton quoi ? reprit Renji légèrement agacé.

-… avec mon collègue. Et puis zut, j'ai pas de compte à te rendre, on est pas marié que je sache !

-quoi ?

-oh excuse moi, mais je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir un jour entendu me dire « veux-tu m'épouser » ?

-mais c'est quoi ce délire encore ?

-heu… excusez moi, fit Hinamori en rentrant.

-QUOI ? s'écrièrent le couple en même temps avant de voir le visage surpris d'hinamori.

-Ikeda taicho, je suis revenue à la division en pensant que vous auriez peut-être besoin de mon aide finalement… Je dérange peut-être ?

-Non, Hinamori-kun, tu ne nous déranges pas le moins du monde, le vice-capitaine Abarai allait justement s'en aller, fit-elle en lançant un regard noir à Renji.

-oui, j'en ai fini, fit Renji en rendant à Nasami son regard avant de quitter la pièce.

Hinamori ne comprenait pas tout de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et était assez perplexe.

-y a un problème avec abarai-kun ikeda taisho ?

-non, aucun, fit Nasami en soupirant. Je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais aller me reposer dans mes appartements, tu peux finir de remplir ça toute seule hinamori-kun ?

-oui, biensur taisho !

-merci ! fit Nasami en quittant la pièce après avoir empoigner et mis Hikari au dos.

*********

-ah, te voila enfin toi. Où t'étais encore passé ? Tu as du travail je te rappelle.

-désolé taisho, fit rangiku en lui souriant, mais dites moi, vous avez bien avancé.

-c'est pas grâce à toi en tout cas, fit Hitsugaya en se levant.

-où allez-vous ?

-je dois partir, j'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir.

- ah oui, quoi ?

-ça ne te regarde pas, répondit sèchement Hitsugaya.

-vous n'êtes pas marrant Taicho.

-hmm… Matsumoto ?

-oui ?

-ne cogite pas trop, ça ne t'aidera pas, fit Hitsugaya en quittant la pièce.

-… taicho, murmura rangiku tout doucement.

***********

5ème division, appartement du capitaine. Une silhouette s'introduit discrètement dans la chambre. Un regard qui croise un autre, deux sourires ravis.

-bonsoir, Ikeda taicho !

-coucou Aki-nii-sama ! répondit la jeune fille tout sourire aux lèvres.

-_je me demande si les filles comprennent quand je leur parle_, se dit Hitsugaya. Tu vas bien ? fit-il avec un joli sourire

-oui, toujours quand je te vois. Ah nii-sama, je suis si contente, j'ai tellement de chose à te raconter.

-Nasami ! je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon grade quand…

-mais ici on est seuls !

-mais on est dans ta division et les murs ont des oreilles tu sais.

-mais il n'y a personne…

-fait ce que je te dis plutôt.

-… vous vous êtes donné le mot pour me contredire aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

-hein ?

-j'en ai assez, franchement, ça suffit !

-_mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ?_

-que ce soit toi ou lui, vous n'essayez pas de me comprendre. Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça, finit-elle avec une voix pleurnicharde.

-KEIKO ! cria Hitsugaya

La capitaine se calma instantanément.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Hitsugaya l'enlaça par la taille. Calme toi voyons.

Nasami se laissa tomber au pied d'Hitsugaya. Bien que surpris, celui-ci lui caressa doucement la tête.

-excuse-moi Hitsugaya-kun, fit-elle en versant une larme. Je suis désolée.

-Allons, ce n'est pas grave, fit le capitaine en continuant de lui caresser la tête.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit de la capitaine. Nasami s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les jambes de son frère qui continuait de lui caresser les cheveux gentiment et paisiblement.

-Ikeda ?

-oui ?

-tout à l'heure quand tu as dit lui, de qui tu voulais parler ?

-… de personne nii-sama.

-vraiment…

***********

Las noches, base de l'espada.

-tu es certain de ton coup Szayel ?

-évidement que oui, pour qui tu me prends, pour un scientifique de pacotille ?

-Allons, du calme vous deux, fit Aizen. Gin j'ai confiance en les capacités de Szayel. S'il dit que ça va marcher, ça marchera.

-Aizen-sama a raison, ses plans à lui sont pas foireux au moins.

-t'as l'air d'en savoir quelque chose, hein Nnoitra ?

-tu me cherches panthère ratée ? répliqua le numéro 5.

-tu veux te battre ? Sort si t'es un homme ! fit Grimmjow en utilisant un sonido pour quitter la pièce.

-attend un peu pour voir ! fit Nnoitra en quittant la pièce à son tour.

Le quatuor de tête soupira à l'unisson.

-Je vais les arrêter, fit Ulquiorra en se levant.

-Non laisse les Ulquiorra. Tant qu'il ne s'entretue pas, ce n'est pas bien grave. Et puis, ça leur fait de l'entrainement.

-très bien, dit Ulquiorra en se rassoyant.

-Et bien Gin, qu'est ce que tu décides ?

-cette potion permet de dissimuler le reiatsu d'un shinigami. En la prenant, il n'y a aucun risque que vous soyez démasqué au sein de la soul society. De plus, votre apparence aussi sera transformée. Il permettra une infiltration sans danger.

-Pourquoi tu veux que je le teste en premier Aizen-sama ? ça peut être dangereux.

-Gin, nous savons tous les deux quelle importance tu accordes au mois de septembre. Et puis, ça nous permettra d'avoir des renseignements. J'ai confiance en toi, Gin.

-tu sais que les flatteries ne marchent pas sur moi, répliqua l'ex capitaine de la troisième division avec un sourire en coin.

-tu ne partiras pas seul de toute façon. Tu l'accompagneras… Yumiko.

-A vos ordres, Aizen-sama, fit un arrancar en apparessant.

**To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17: question de familiarité

_Petit mot de l'auteur__ ^^ : Hello chers amis lecteurs, après une longue absence, me revoilà. Première maj d'une longue série, le chapitre 17 de cette fic. Gin est au cœur de chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

…xxxXXXxxx…

Chapitre 17 : questions de familiarité

Il y a des moments comme ça où on voudrait que le temps s'arrête, où on souhaiterait que cette paix illusoire reste pour toujours.

Nasami s'amusait de voir son frère ainé à son poste de capitaine. Ce jour là quand elle s'était réveillée chez lui sans le trouvé, elle avait d'abord paniqué avant d'être rassuré en l'apercevant par la fenêtre sur le toit de sa division. Elle l'y avait rejoint, histoire de recréer se lien qu'elle croyait perdu. Il l'avait regardé, surpris d'abord de la voir, avant de lui sourire.

Hitsugaya avait du mal avec cette relation. En fait, il mourrait d'envie de s'afficher avec elle, de la protéger en publique, de calmer les regards déplacés que lançait tous les hommes sur le passage de la nouvelle capitaine. Mais en même temps, pourquoi devoir prendre ce risque… Il préférait garder le secret, oui ça valait mieux ainsi.

-Taicho ? fit Hinamori en sortant sa capitaine de ses rêves. Taicho, qu'est ce que vous en dîtes ?

-hein ? fit Nasami surprise ?

-alors vous êtes d'accord ? C'est oui, hein ?

-heu…

Aïe. Comment allait le prendre sa vice capitaine si elle lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas écouté un seul mot du discours qu'elle lui tenait depuis près d'un quart d'heure.

-Taicho ? Accentua Hinamori

-Ecoute, Hinamori-san… ta proposition est… surprenante. Et je crois qu'il serait bon que tu… prennes des initiatives. Donc, vas-y. Décide toi-même si c'est oui ou non.

Hinamori resta bouche bée, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela comme réponse. Finalement elle sourit de bon cœur.

-merci capitaine, je file tout de suite dire à shiro-chan que vous avez donné votre accord pour faire la fête d'anniversaire de rangiku-san ici.

-la fête ? Chuchota Nasami en regardant partir sa vice-capitaine. Mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Toshiro va faire une crise quand il va entendre ça.

*****************************

-hé toi ! dit moi, pourquoi Aizen t'a demandé de venir aussi.

-Aizen-sama a estimé qu'il était important que vous ayez une escorte.

-Une escorte ? répéta Gin en amplifiant son sourire. Quelle belle attention de sa part, je suis surpris.

-Nous y sommes. Ce sont les quartiers de la dixième division, fit Yumiko en s'arrêtant devant la porte en question.

-Oui, je l'avais remarqué. La dixième division.

Gin Ichimaru se sentit l'espace qu'une microseconde bizarre. Peut-être un léger sentiment de satisfaction de se retrouver devant cette division qu'il aimait bien en fait. Il l'aimait à cause de ce qu'elle représentait et des joujoux qu'il avait dedans.

-Monsieur, intervint Yumiko, allons y.

-Rien ne presse voyons, fit-il avec un autre sourire marqué.

******************************

La montre de la salle marquait 11h16, et depuis exactement 10h58, matsumoto soupirait à intervalle régulier toutes les 3 minutes. Soupire, soupire et re-soupire, Hitsugaya commençait à perdre patience.

-Matsumoto, au lieu de soupirer comme ça, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider avec ces dossiers tu ne crois pas ?

Rangiku leva la tête, regarda son capitaine, soupira et se leva pour se diriger vers son bureau. Ebahi, Toshiro avait du mal à croire que sa vice-capitaine essayait réellement de venir vers lui pour prendre un dossier. Oui, sauf qu'en voulant attraper le dossier le plus haut sur la pile, elle renversa au passage la tasse de thé du capitaine sur les papiers qu'il était entrain de rédiger et fit basculer la piles des dossiers déjà rédigée et classer qui était à côté.

Devant l'ampleur du désastre, elle tenta un ultime sourire à l'attention de son capitaine. Ce fut lui qui soupira cette fois-ci.

-Attendez, je vais ramasser ça, fit Matsumoto pour se racheter.

Dans la précipitation elle fit cette fois tomber l'encrier du jeune capitaine.

-Désolé ! fit-elle en essayant de reprendre le pot et en essayant de rattraper le contenu qui s'écoulait dans ses mains. Je vais arranger ça, fit-elle en cherchant à s'essuyer les mains quelque part.

-NON ! fit Hitsugaya en se levant, surtout pas, tu as assez fait de dégâts comme ça.

Le capitaine se leva et commença à ramasser ses papiers. Ne pouvant se plier à l'ordre donné, rangiku commença à son tour à ramasser.

-Matsumoto, je viens de te dire que ça allait !

-C'est ma faute.

-Mais tu mets de l'encre partout ! s'exclama Hitsugaya. Arrête de…

Il n'avait pas fait attention à la tasse qui avait roulé jusqu'au sol. Et ce n'est que lorsque qu'il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir et qu'il vit Hinamori entrer, le trouvant dans une position fort compromettante et pouvant porter à confusion, affalée sur sa vice-capitaine, que toshiro se dit que la journée allait être particulièrement longue et difficile.

-shiro-chan ? rangiku-san ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-Hinamori, ne pose pas de questions idiotes s'il te plait, fit hitsugaya en se relevant un peu rouge. Et ne va pas imaginer des choses idiotes non plus ! fit-il en la voyant affiché un sourire ironique.

-mais non voyons, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre.

-qu'est ce que tu faits là ? fit-il en remettant son haori en place.

-je suis venu te dire que ma capitaine m'a donné son feu vert.

-quoi ? répliqua le jeune garçon. Comment ça ?

-De quoi parlez vous ? fit Rangiku un peu perdu.

-de rien qui te concerne, balbutia Hinamori.

-Tu me fais des cachoteries maintenant Hinamori-san ? fit rangiku en s'approchant près d'elle et en lui passant un bras autour des épaules histoire de la ramener plus près d'elle.

-heu… non, non, que vas-tu penser là Rangiku-san.

-tu vas me faire de la peine…

-Matsumoto ! Intervint Hitsugaya histoire de tirer sa copine d'enfance du pétrin dans lequel elle était entrain de s'engouffrer. Va me chercher une autre tasse de thé.

-une autre tasse de thé ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

-pour remplacer celle que tu viens de renverser Idiote !

Voyant l'état d'agacement avancé de son capitaine, Rangiku s'exécuta sans même broncher une seconde. Lorsqu'elle fut bien loin, Hinamori lâcha un gros soupire.

-Ne soupire pas, surtout ne soupire pas ! fit Hitsugaya. Donc Nas… Ikeda Taicho t'a donné son feu vert ?

-oui, elle est tout à fait d'accord. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait accepté.

- moi, non plus, répéta doucement Hitsugaya.

*******************************

-Vous venez d'où ?

Le shinigami qui reçu Gin et Yumiko à l'entrée de la 10ème division les regardait d'un air étonné.

-Nous venons de la 1ère division, nous avons été envoyés ici pour aider le capitaine Hitsugaya dans ses dossiers.

-Hum… je n'ai pas été informé de ça…

Rangiku passa par là au même moment. Intriguée par ce que faisait le garde, elle se rapprocha et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule.

-Vous avez un papier ou quelque chose attestant de la véracité de vos propos.

-Vous osez mettre en doute des ordres provenant de la première division ? Réplica Yumiko. C'est un outrage au commandant que vous faites.

-Non, ce n'est pas… commença le shinigami un peu gêné.

-Allons allons, calmez vous, finit par dire Rangiku. Que se passe t-il ?

-Matsumoto fukutaicho ! répondit le shinigami surpris de l'entendre. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Dit moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe.

-Et bien…

-ce shinigami a mis en doute la véracité de notre mission d'aide à votre division réplica Yumiko.

-… en même temps, il a raison, rien ne prouve que vous n'êtes pas des espions.

-mais rien ne prouve que nous ne sommes pas des alliés non plus, fit Gin en avançant.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur Matsumoto, celle-ci réagi avec un petit sursaut. Elle eu une petite palpitation, comme si elle avait ressenti que sous les traits de ce shinigami aux yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux noirs, se cachait en fait son ami d'enfance.

-… Laisse-les rentrer, fit Matsumoto.

-Mais, vice-capitaine !

-S'il se passe la moindre chose, j'en prendrai la moindre responsabilité.

Gin sourit intérieurement, il était persuadé que Matsumoto avait descellé l'infraction, mais comme a son habitude, elle préférait laisser une chance à ces nouveaux venus.

-T'as pas changé d'un poil, murmura t-il en la suivant dans les couloirs.

-Pardon ? répliqua la rousse

-rien, je disais que vous étiez charmante, dit Gin en souriant, un sourire qui mit un peu mal à l'aise Rangiku.

-Heu… merci, se contenta t-elle de dire. Au fait, comment-vous appeler vous ?

-Hitomi mademoiselle, fit Yumiko directement.

-Mamoru… Mamoru Ichimaru, fit Gin.

Le faux shinigami reçut deux regards surpris. Yumiko semblait lancer plein de reproche sur le fait de dévoiler une partie de son vrai nom, tandis que Matsumoto semblait plus choquée.

-… Ichi…maru, reprit t-elle encore sous le choc.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Mon nom est-il si étrange que ça ?

-.. Non, non, rien. Il m'est juste… familier.

********************

-IKEDA TAICHO ! Fit Hitsugaya en rentrant avec fracas dans le bureau de Nasami, à la surprise des Shinigamis qui s'y trouvaient en compte rendu de mission.

-Hitsugaya Taicho, fit la concernée avec un rire crispé. Quel plaisir de vous voir, je ne vous attendais pas… ou du moins, pas si tôt.

-Visite de routine, fit Hitsugaya en affichant un sourire noir.

-Heu… on va vous laisser, fit les 3 Shinigamis qui étaient là, conscient de la tension qui flottait dans l'air.

Une fois seuls, les deux capitaines se regardèrent en silence. Nasami entreprit donc de rompre le silence.

-Toshirô, tu a légèrement l'air contrarié…

-Non, c'est vrai ? Ironisa t-il

-Tu veux une tasse de thé ? Un gâteau ? Je sais, du chocolat, tu adores le chocolat !

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Hinamori est venu me voir en me disant que tu lui as donné ton feu vert.

-donner, donner, c'est vite dis, je lui ai dit de décider toute seule.

Hitsugaya regarda Nasami abasourdi.

-Je t'avais pourtant bien recommandé de ne pas lui céder.

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est soporifique ta copine.

-… soporifique ? Tu t'es assoupi pendant son plaidoyer ?

-pas exactement.

Hitsugaya soupira et prit la direction de la porte.

-Où tu vas ?

-je te souhaite bonne chance, tu vas devoir supporter Hinamori durant les préparatifs. Amuse-toi bien.

-tu vas me laisser toute seule dit ?

- assumes les conséquences de tes actes, fit Hitsugaya en ouvrant la porte.

Il fut stopper par Renji qui s'apprétait à faire la même chose de l'autre côté.

-Hitsugaya taicho ! Bonjour.

-Bonjour Abarai, se contenta t-il de dire.

Renji le regarda partir, sans dire mot. Il entra dans le bureau et referma la porte.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a hitsugaya taicho, il a l'air de mauvaise humeur.

-rien d'important ne t'inquiète pas.

-.. Si tu le dis.

Renji s'approcha de Nasami et l'enlaça.

-Je veux me faire pardonner pour la dernière fois. Je t'invite au resto ce soir.

-… tu as reçu ta paie ?

-comment t'as deviné ?

-tu es trop prévisible, soupira la capitaine. Mais d'accord.

**********************

De son côté, Matsumoto faisait un peu plus ample connaissance avec ses deux nouveaux amis, autour d'un verre de saké. Mais elle était déjà légèrement pompette.

-Alors vous venez d'où tous les deux ?

-pour la cinquième fois, nous sommes de la même famille et nous venons de l'est du Sereitei, fit Yumiko agacé.

-Yumiko-san, tu peux partir, je vais rester seul avec elle, fit Gin bas à la jeune arrancar.

-Aizen-sama m'a dit de ne pas vous quitter.

-J'ai dit que tu pouvais partir, fit de nouveau Gin en accentuant son regard et son sourire.

L'arrancar ne se fit pas prier et se leva.

-Où c'est qu'elle va ? fit Rangiku en la suivant des yeux.

-Yu…Hitomi n'aime pas trop faire la fête, elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait rentrer, elle est un peu fatiguée.

-Elle n'est pas très marrante ta sœur, fit Rangiku en regardant son protagoniste… En tout cas, elle l'est moins que toi.

-Oh, je prends ça comme un compliment, fit Gin en souriant.

Une fois de plus rangiku sentit ce malaise, ce semblant de déjà vu dans ce shinigami.

-… on se serait déjà rencontré ? Finit-elle par demandé.

-non, sinon je m'en souviendrais. On n'oublie pas une jolie femme comme vous, fit Gin en plissant légèrement les yeux.

-… Haha ! Se contenta de faire rangiku, encore plus perturbé par ce Mamoru. _En plus il me drague maintenant. _Pourtant vos expressions et façons de faire me semblent familières.

-vraiment ? fit Gin en accentuant son plissement d'yeux et son sourire.

-oui, vous ressemblez beaucoup à un ami… oui, on dirait…

-TIENS ! Rangiku, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? fit la voix de Kira dans le bar.

La vice capitaine se retourna et vit ses collègues de la 3ème et de la 9ème division.

-Tu fais des infidélités à Shuuhei maintenant ? S'amusa Kira.

-Combien de fois va-t-il falloir te dire qu'il n'y a rien entre rangiku et moi ? Lança le 9ème vice capitaine.

-c'est ce qu'on dit… Hé ! Mais qui c'est celui là, on ne se connait pas il me semble !! S'exclama Kira en s'asseyant à la table de rangiku.

-dit moi Shuuhei, il ne serait pas un peu pompette Kira, fit bas Rangiku à Hisagi.

-ça se voit tant que ça ? répondit Hisagi.

-Juge par toi-même !

En effet, Kira était tout hilare et venait de passer son bras autour de l'épaule de Gin qui était assez amusé intérieurement de voir son ex lieutenant dans un tel état.

-Rangiku, tu ne nous as même pas présenté ton nouvel ami. C'est quoi ton nom ?

Matsumoto reprit un peu conscience l'espace d'une seconde. S'il y en avait un qui souffrait autant qu'elle de la trahison de Gin, s'était bien Kira. Et entendre Mamoru prononcé Ichimaru allait surement plomber l'humeur joyeuse de son compère.

-Kira, tu trinques avec moi ? fit-elle en ultime recours.

-Minutes, Matsu. Tu ne vois pas que je me fais un nouvel ami… Comment tu t'appelles.

Gin sourit intensément avant de prononcer les deux mots. Hisagi perdit évidemment son sourire immédiatement. Hisagi eut un réflexe de s'éloigner.

-Allons, les garçons, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Après tout…

-oui, c'est évident, reprit Kira après avoir avaler un verre de saké. Et puis, nous savons tous où se trouve l'Ichimaru en question.

Un silence pesant se posa à la table. Gin ne s'en sentit pas gêné et fut assez ravis de constater que le subterfuge de Szayel marchait.

-et si nous portions un toast ? fit Gin pour briser le silence.

-Bonne idée, répliqua Matsumoto. Portons un toast.

-oui à boire, fit Kira.

-Non, plus pour toi Kira, tu as assez bu comme ça, et tu sais bien ce qu'il se passe quand tu as trop bu.

-Soit pas si rabajoie Shuuhei, fit Rangiku en lui donnant un verre et en le remplissant. Je propose qu'on porte un toast en l'honneur de… Renji et Ikeda Taicho ?!

-A Renji et Ikeda Taicho ! Répétèrent les 3 autres directement. Quoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils.

-… drôle de toast, fit Kira.

-Mais non ! Renji et Ikeda Taicho viennent de rentrer dans le bar bras dessus dessous, regardez !!

Les garçons tournèrent les yeux vers l'entrée et constatèrent effectivement la présence du couple.

*

-Renji, tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de venir dans ce bar ? Si jamais on rencontrait un des vices-capitaines…

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas Nasami, ils ne viennent jamais dans ce bar, conclut-il en l'embrassant doucement.

*

-ça alors ! fit Matsumoto ! Renji et le capitaine Ikeda ! Je n'en reviens pas.

-euh… qui c'est cette Ikeda Taicho ? demanda Gin interloqué.

-ben voyons, la capitaine de la 5ème division, tu débarques d'une autre planète ou quoi ?

-De la 5ème division ? répéta Gin avant de regarder la jeune femme. _Intéressant,_ fit-il en souriant. _C'est donc elle qui a pris le poste vacant d'Aizen. Elle n'a pourtant pas l'air bien méchante._

-je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble ces deux la, fit Shuuhei. Ils sont, si… différents.

-tu as raison. Mais, ils sont tellement chou… fit Matsumoto. COUCOU RENJI !!! Cria t-elle en direction des amoureux.

*

Renji, avala de travers en entendant la voix de rangiku l'interpeller. Il n'osa pas se retourner et plaqua un peu plus Nasami contre lui.

*

-RENJI !!! PAR ICI !! Continua Kira.

*

-« ils ne viennent jamais dans ce bar » hein ? dit Nasami légèrement amusé. Je crois qu'il ne sert à rien d'essayer de faire comme si tu n'avais pas entendu, Renji.

Renji soupira et se tourna en direction de la table des vices-capitaines.

-Hisagi, Kira, Matsumoto, quelle surprise de vous voir ici, fit-il avec un grand effort pour paraitre naturel.

-Et nous donc, surtout en si belle compagnie, fit Shuuhei.

-Heu, c'est pas ce que tu crois, fit Renji en lâchant directement la main de Nasami.

-C'est bon Renji, pas la peine de faire l'innocent, on vient de te voir l'embrasser.

-… S'il vous plait, je vous en supplie, ne le dite à personne, fit Renji en se mettant à genou à la table du trio.

- Renji, relève-toi, tu es ridicule, fit Nasami un peu rouge. Tu te donnes en spectacle inutilement.

-C'est vrai, en plus, qu'est ce que ça peut faire que tout le monde soit au courant ? Il n'a jamais été dit qu'un vice capitaine et un capitaine ne pouvait pas sortir ensemble. Quand Hitsugaya taicho apprendra ça.

Nasami faillit s'étouffer en entendant matsumoto dire ça.

-NON ! Surtout pas ! Il ne faut surtout pas le dire à Toshiro, s'il vous plait !!!

-là, c'est toi qui te donne en spectacle Nasami, fit Renji en la voyant à genou au sol.

-Heu, c'est si important que ça que votre relation reste secrète ? fit Matsumoto.

-Oui !répondirent Renji et Nasami en même temps.

-_Tiens tiens tiens, on dirait qu'il y a un lien entre ce cher Hitsugaya et cette nouvelle capitaine de la 5__ème__ division. Voilà qui me donne quelques bonnes idées pour pimenter cette mission._

**************

-Akio-chan ! fit Yumiko en entrant dans la chambre du capitaine de la 10ème division.

-Qui es-tu et comment oses-tu entrer sans permission dans mes appartements.

-Akio-chan ! Ne me dit pas… que tu m'as oublié. C'est moi, Yumiko.

-Yumiko ?...

**Continue on chapter 18…**


End file.
